Lord Butler: Ciel Phantomhive
by HikariNoKage44
Summary: Ciel is the master of games and the king of beautiful deception, Capable of commanding angels and demons alike...But what if he found himself without a soul and face to face with his servant once more in a twist of fate? What if Ciel the commanding...is now to be the commanded?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Kuroshitsuji isn't mine…And neither is the title (the one I made sucked. Lol) So for the new title **_**'Lord Butler: Ciel Phantomhive'**_** I give full credit to 'Paxloria' ….thanks!**

**oh, but the chapters are mine :) **

**PROLOGUE**

"Why...why can I still see you? You said you would do it...you said you would finish it...why?"

A dry wind blows through the cracks of a rocky grey mountain, looming in the distance of desert fields...The sounds of grunts and a mist of sweat encircle the paths winding the jagged behemoth. Beings that look like humans and beings that look nothing like humans trudge up the mighty mountain bearing shackles and tattered clothes and the crack of the whip from above by a demonic slave driver. The deep orange orb beams mercilessly on their bodies as they make their way to a tower carved into the mountain where many voices echo in conversational tones.

Among the ring of slaves there stands a human boy, no more than 16...with pale skin parched in the heat and dirt smudging a delicate face. One eye stares a deep sapphire blue to the tower ahead...glazed and catatonic. The other eye a majestic purple, an old symbol smearing it a lavender tint...a relic of memories and times long gone.

As the line of slaves reaches the top they are corralled into a lantern lit underground cavern where they drop their loads and supplies for a momentary reprieve. A goblin like creature storms through the cavern with a rusty steel cauldron, throwing a rancid slop at the walls and grinning at the slaves who greedily claw at each other to get one lick of the sickening meal...However, not all take part in the frenzy.

The blue eyed boy drops the crate of silver and platinum ore onto the ground unceremoniously and slinks into the corner, eyes still incoherent...a mere puppet.

The goblin comes over with pomp and mocks the boy with slop, splattering it on the ground before him to which the boy does not move. The goblin gets angry and kicks the boy over, laughing at the feel of ribs protruding just beneath the flesh. Enjoying himself he hoists the boy up by the collar, inspecting him, only to pour the rest of the hot steaming slop onto his already frail form. The body does not twitch; the eyes do not move...there is no scream.

A bell rings and the goblin cracks the whip to signal the formation once more and they pick up their loads and make their gruesome ascent to the tops of the mountain.

**Meetings at Dusk**

The tower carved into the high mountain is of intricate workmanship, Looming with the beauty of a castle it glistens under the orange sky and inside, jolly voices can be heard and the sounds of camaraderie. Inside is a large hall with marble floors and chandelier ceilings bearing deep grey curtains on large un-glassed windows letting in a summer air. Various attractions entice the eye from gambling booths and cigar stands to shelves of all the strangest of wines and bartenders making devilish concoctions to the appeasement of richly dressed men and women. A balcony sits at the top of the grand hall, bearing a tent clothed in deep red velvet covers. On the balcony are plush seats to recline on and men and women grinning satisfied at the procession below. Among these is a man clad in all black, with locks as dark as night spilling casually over his shoulders. Cherry red eyes look un-phased and almost...bored of the whole thing...

"Corbiau darling! Why the long face?" Chimes a woman with red locks, a dress of gold hugging her closely

The raven haired man called 'Corbiau' turns to her with a small smile "I am quite through with all this mundane fanfare humans call _fun…_I never really understood it." He replies apologetically

"But Corbiau isn't it exciting? Here in the Deeps (Home of demons) we have no such things!" she protests

Corbiau sighs "Yes I realize this...but I have seen it already...the lavishness and lust that is human _entertainment_." he finishes with a slight pained expression

Excusing himself from his guests for the moment he departs from the balcony and retires down a staircase of black marble. A man with blonde locks, a white suit and mint green eyes stops the man in the hall.

"Leaving already Corbiau?" he says amiably

The man called Corbiau nods, "Yes, Aden, I am leaving...you said we were here to view some new mineral found in the mines, yes?" he asks, rather annoyed

Aden throws his hands up in defense "Ah! Yes, yes, but Cor-bie, I forgot! Come on, there's a party going on and sweet faces all around!" He croons, waving to a group of woman who swoon at him

Corbiau shakes his head "Listen...do you want my investment or not?" he snaps

"I'm here for business...I'll give you nothing until you show me the product" he finished evenly

A reality check given, Aden retires from his admirers and they head out down a lesser quality stone stair case and proceed to walk a jagged stone path winding its way down the mountain.

"I hope you don't mind the walk, where we're going is the pits." he rattled off

"Not at all." Corbiau replied "I rather approve of humble dwellings."

Aden sucks his teeth "It's been 3 human years since you returned and in that time alone you somehow have managed to reach the 'prince' category on the Hierarchy of Demon Energy, you bought out 3 of the elders' estates in its entirety, and are the fastest growing company since Wormwood." Aden bites off "I'd say you're anything but humble, Cor-bie."

A small smile dances at the corners of Corbiau's mouth "An entrepreneur who can't do that

Much, isn't worth his sa-

"Here we are!" Aden chimes grandly, startling Corbiau from his memories.

They enter a cavern with rancid slop smeared on the walls and ascend a crumbling staircase leading to a large grey rock platform with a makeshift balcony of toppling stones.

They overlook an adjacent mountain even more jagged then the cliffs below. "That's where the platinum ore deposits were found..." Aden says

"Have you begun mining preparations?" Corbiau asks

"No, we left the initial withdrawals to the henchman of the Falls (the inhabitants of the mountain itself)...it seems they managed to get a good three crates full for inspection so we should check them before any of it goes missing." he finished

Leaving the empty cavern they walk further down the mountain until a sharp cry from the mountain across catches their eye. A pale boy is prodded with a sharp tool in the ribs through the tattered robe he thrashes in.

Corbiau and Aden shake their heads in disgust at the display and then with the brush of a summer wind...A scent rides the air, creeping slowly into the nostrils of the raven haired demon...A scent with enough strength to sate an army of demons...an old scent...a scent that should be dead...

The boy writhes beneath the tortures of the stick, while yells and spits of insults surround his senses in a chaotic buzz. Though he tries to stay in his immobile state he can no longer manage it...the pain is too great...the emotions too strong...the fury too great...

A sharp yell explodes from the usually catatonic boy, he yells with a voice straining cry, clawing at the ears of his tormentors and thrashing around violently with all his might. His fists beat into the man with the stick, causing him to topple and lose it over the cliffs.

His fury of attacks takes the whole of three tamers to hold him down while the now, stick-less man lays into his back with a whip. The boy yells and screams with all the anger of a million bulls, hissing and growling in rage...

"Why would you do this to me?" he yells to some unknown source

"I trusted you! You said you would take it...All of it! Why?...Why did you leave some left...Why didn't you finish my so-"

His rants are cut short by a quick blow to the head rendering him unconscious. The other lines of slaves stare at him while low conversations are held among the group of tamers.

"This kid aint right in tha head...happens all tha time, he'll be stone cold as a rock...then next thin you kno he screamin and foamin and such, talkin bout human places and people we aint nevr even heard of...he's sick I tell ya...need to hav im flaked." A gruff goblin chimes

"I say we throw the damn runt over a cliff and call it a day...he damaged the platinum ore samples today...he's costin us money!" Hisses another tamer

"Nah, we can't ditch im, boss'll hav our heads if his 'labor' is messed with...I think we should do all ourselves a favor...

The other two look expectantly at him... "Let's sell him."

The scent hit Corbiau like a thousand trains...a scent that seeped into his nostrils and trickled down the throat until he stood, eyes glowing...stone still...

"Corbiau!" Aden yelled, trying to catch the demon's attention "Don't tell me you get off on this kind of thing?" He yelled incredulously

Corbiau shakes his head slowly "That scent..." He manages to whisper

"Oh great! You're enchanted." Aden gripes "Of all the places to be..." he rattles off "Just...hurry it up."

Lost in a sea of pure bliss, like dark clouds to herald the storm... the haunting ravings of the child, tear at his mind with clawing fury, rocking him violently from bliss, A cold sweat forms slowly as he tries to rationalize the words that paint a grave error and a foul mistake...

"No…I finished…I-I ate every bit…why-"

Aden looks worriedly at the man's reaction to the boy's ravings across the mountain. When the child is silenced Corbiau watches with growing alarm as he's laid out on an X shaped wooden stand and hoisted over the shoulder and carried up the mountain ahead of the slaves.

"They're going to sell him...they're going to sell him!" Corbiau yelled

Pushing past Aden he runs up the path alongside the mountain, Aden dashing after him and shouting for some clearance on the matter. Reaching the staircase that leads to the royal event Aden pushes in front of Corbiau and gives him a hard stare...

"What is going on here? You can't go in there with that look on your face!" he chides, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder in support

Corbiau stops and for the first time takes a deep breath, relaxing on the exhale. He brushes a strand of his raven locks from his face and stares in thought before fixing a determined gaze onto his friend.

"Aden, I'm in need of a slave...I want to go to the auction..." he says

"You what?" Aden sputtered loudly, as they stood in a hallway

"I want to buy a slave...therefore...I need an invite to the auction." Corbiau replies easily

"No! That's-you can't get an invite! That's Wormwood territory! (The biggest company around)" Aden exclaims

Corbiau looks un-phased "You can do it, can't you Aden?" he asks in a goading tone

Aden stomps "Listen! The Wormwood Company's head already has a problem because you're the biggest threat in 500 years...and now you want to walk right in on an event he hosts himself?"

Corbiau shakes his head, exasperated "That's what I'm saying...now, can you do it or not?" he snaps

Aden looks desperately at his friend to try and convince him but then with a sigh of resignation agrees to the task. "Be ready to go tomorrow morning...Is this all because of that boy?" he asks quietly, knowing he's in sensitive territory

Corbiau narrows his eyes "I just need a quality slave...that is all."

**The Auction**

The morning comes with grey clouds and a cool breeze. In a large green forest a daunting black mansion looms predatory in the folds of trees, a steel gate out front bearing a pentacle of intricate design. The back yard area of the large mansion bears cleared fields of well mowed grass and black horses graze lazily. Red roses paint the grounds of the estate in a tangle with white roses. The back of the mansion bears a similar facade as the front, a large black wood door, lined in gold. Out of this entrance comes Corbiau, Black coat hugged close to his neck. Leaving the confines of his home a grey carriage bearing black horses strides out front, a stump of a man holds the carriage door open and Corbiau enters.

"Good morning Cor-bie...As the humans would say!" Aden chirped happily in the silver cushioned seat

A small laugh escaped Corbiau's mouth "Your pension for eternal joy is most admirable."

Aden beams and the carriage rode through the misty air gracefully... After a ride in silence the carriage begins to descend, signaling their arrival. Looking from the draped window Corbiau sees a host of other carriages descending with different horses to the ground, the mist gives way to a large cubed building made of a glistening dark stone. Shops litter the cobbled streets, high end society citizens gliding gracefully from store to store. The carriage rides over the city quietly attracting inquisitive looks and gasps at the seal displayed on the carriage door.

The carriage finally lands in front of the cubed building where excited voices and lavishly dressed patrons funnel in and out of the building or smoke cigars on the side. Corbiau looks straight ahead at the onslaught of surprised expressions and enters with Aden trailing behind.

Deep in the basement of the cubed auction hall are cells with the future 'to-be-solds' waiting their fate. In one cell that is slightly less shabby then the rest, sits a pale face with dark circles, eyes far away...mumbling with a soft cadence a name that echoes softly on the walls.

In storms a partially fashionable dressed man with a rough look and hard features. He walks down the hall sliding a bucket across the cell bars, startling its occupants awake. Yelling obsinities he jerks the doors open one by one, dousing them with ice cold water and forcing them to undress and scrub with an old bar of lye. Coming to the young boy he pulls open the door with annoyance and yanks the child by the tattered collar of his clothes. "It's been told to me that you aint to get no bath...they wanna see you in all yur filth." he snarled to the boy's lifeless face

Dragged by the collar up a wooden stair case, the smells of civility and cleanliness become stronger; perfumes and wines creating a pleasant haze that betrays the malicious intent of the gathering. Voices creating an eloquent buzz become louder as the man reaches the ceiling with a hatch above it like an attic. A man with an announcer's cadence echoes as the lights of the building flash blindingly.

"Ladies and Gentleman...fellow fiends of the Deeps...I would like to welcome you to Wormwood Inc.'s annual auction!" The silver haired announcer resounded with a flourish of grey silk

"Here we have all of your most desirable commodities and treasures!...scavenged from the heights of many worlds...jewels, parchments, antiques, even…_live commodities_!" he bellows grandly with a wink at the line of shiny slaves dressed in brown robes, shivering quietly on display

"With a special word from the current head of Wormwood Inc. we will begin the auctioneering...Thank You!" he finishes to a jubilee of laughter and applause.

From an ornate door in the great hall a tall man walks gracefully towards the dais, silencing the hall. Teal ocean locks flow gracefully down a narrow, pale face with sharp features, Eyes glistening gold stare calmly and with dignity ahead in white while a white velvet cape flutters behind. Making it to the stage the glittering gaze looks out appreciatively at his audience.

"I welcome you...my patrons, to the grand Wormwood auction...for those who do not know my name, as there are many who have traveled worlds away to reach me...I am Mammon, the 18th generational head of Wormwood Inc." The man says grandly to applause

"It is my hope that the future of those of nobility will continue to invest in my company, A company with years of history and honor to the elite...and provide only the most forbidden fruits, to the Adam's and Eve's of the Deeps."

With that the man turns on his heel and walks away to an explosion of applause and cheers.

Mammon disappears behind the door once more, signaling the auction has begun. The great hall is sectioned off into different categories. Items on display of varying quality attract pools of attendees as the hosts of the auctions stand above and begin callings. Coming out of the shadows are the man who calls himself Corbiau and Aden who walk briskly through the fanfare to the back with the most spectators...the slave auction.

Corbiau stands at the back, viewing the line of just washed slaves that stand shivering like twigs. Buyers are allowed to poke and prod the line, inspecting the teeth, the mobility of muscles and the health of their...unmentionables.

A number is called up and the auction begins with polite offers, exploding into heated matches of high priced fury, the violent waving of picket numbers and the straining voice of the host to be louder than it all. After the first line of slaves is auctioned off, the contented buyers funnel out and more expensively dressed buyers funnel in to take the place.

The next line of slaves are cleaner and dried, hair pulled back with leather string and robes of tan cotton...these are much pricier and come in more variety of looks and more alert expressions. The bidding begins again and as before, but with more fury do the rich and famous battle with numbers and fists full of placards. Another line of slaves is auctioned off. Finally the last line of slaves comes in, dressed in robes of black cotton and looking like regular citizens who for whatever reason found themselves sold or who came to it willingly because of the benefits and better treatment an auction slave receives under the rich or noble family versus the merchant slaves.

A funnel of the second line slaves leave out contented and finally a large group, though smaller than the previous lines takes the stage to begin buying. The nobility and etiquette among these is impeccable and you could hear a pin drop as the host calls a number up for inspection, names a starting bid, and calmly numbers are called increasing to unbelievable heights. The host, seeing the pricing going well begins to goad the buyers with the specs of the slaves...

"This my friends is a young beauty from across the world in HighAlp...Found unconscious in the Alpazian temple of offering to their thunder god, this aboriginal woman is 100 percent healthy, 100 percent sacred temple bred and 100 percent virgin in body and blood...come now...do I hear 400,000 silver...400,000 silver?" the host calls

A placard rises for 400,000 silver and the crowd looks back at Aden who for the first time retains an expression of purebred stoic nobility that Corbiau grins at. Another buyer goes for 500,000 and another for 700,000...with a stalemate seeming to be reached Aden holds up his placard one last time.

"1 million silver pieces!" he announces to the host

A round of silence permeates the air..."SOLD!" yells the host grandly and a round of applause is given.

The female looks at Aden from across the room with bright blue eyes framing a warm tan complexion, raven black locks shine healthily and spill over her shoulders to her ankles, blending with the robes. Aden gives a sheepish smile and waves with his placard to her amiably while she stares in awe at him as she is lead down the stair case and back into the holding area to prepare for her departure.

Corbiau gives Aden a questioning look "And what do you plan to do with her?" he asks in an almost angry tone.

Aden gives Corbiau a small smile "My mother was a native born from the HighAlp...they are a humble people...but a noble people...I can't let that part of me be defamed knowingly." He said softly, anger creeping slowly into a hard expression

Sensing this Corbiau jolsts his shoulder playfully and ruffles his hair "You did the right thing... and besides...this is the only way you'd ever get a mate anyway." he rattled off

Aden blushed, fuming at his friend and hurling similar insults, the tension released.

Looking to the host who exchanged whispers with a rough looking man in partially fashionable clothing he turns to the last round of buyers that wait in silence, expectant.

"You think they changed their minds about selling him?" Aden asks

"No...He's here." Corbiau replies with a dark expression

**Reunion**

The announcer finally turns to the small noble crowd, Corbiau and Aden included a small smile on his lips...

"Good patrons, your patience serves you well... every year at the auction of persons we give away the rarest of beings in the most quality of conditions...However, when all has been sold and the placards are laid to rest there are those who still can not find their appetites appeased...That is why for the past five years a special category has been added...a category of only one slave but one that has been approved by lord Mammon himself...One who is appetizing and enticing with no help at all and has the potential for exponential quality...Once again we present you with gold among lead...A black rose among weeds...Wormwood Inc. presents our highest bid category..."

The host signals a man who comes out with a flourish, draping a silk deep blue cover over a large leather chair facing away from the crowd, A noise that sounds like a hatch opening cannot be seen from behind the high backed chair, the only view from below the chair is a pair of pale legs standing wobbly, smudged with dirt.

"My good patrons...give credence to our last and highly prized product...we present to you...our diamond in the rough!"

A round of applause explodes from all around as other buyers come to spectate and the buyers of the special category look with anticipation. The chair is swirled around to the sharp gasp of Corbiau and the rest of the spectators in awe. Standing out strikingly against the blue we find our snow skinned boy of 16, sitting loosely on the clothed chair, a revealing tattered grey robe showing graceful thighs and delicate limbs. A mane of deep blue falls in long bangs framing a creamy yet dirt smudged complexion, while a sapphire blue eye stares lifeless into space, the majestic purple on the other, smeared lavender with an old seal.

The hall is quiet as the buyers inhale deeply and breathe in husky tones. No one is allowed to touch the diamond in the rough but they have the boy stand and raise his tattered clothing in certain places that sends Corbiau into a rage with shining red eyes.

"Calm down, calm down Cor-bie!" Aden whispers frantically to the increasing shadowy aura.

He hands Corbiau a placard which he snaps in half and continues to do so until Aden pulls it away "Stop, Corbiau! They only have so many! Don't fight here, this is WW (wormwood) territory and if Mammon catches wind of you, you might never see that blue fluff ball ever again." he says seriously

Corbiau looks to the child on the seat and swallows "You're right...I'm behaving childishly...give me the placard." he finishes tiredly Reluctantly handing him the 20th placard Aden stands by his friend with worried eyes.

You could hear a pin drop as the buyers wait for the bidding to begin...

"We'll start the bidding at 10 million silver…"

"Do I hear 10 million silver...yes...10 million."

"Let's move to 20 million...20 million silver anyone..."

"50 million...we're going for 50-okay we are now at 50 million silver pieces..."

The only sound is the wift of placards stabbing silently at the air and of the silent breaths of worry and anticipation in the crowd. Among these is Corbiau who keeps his placard down until the 3 call mark before selling and continues the bidding by giving a higher number two times higher than the rest, throwing many buyers out of the ring early. After an hour or so has passed, sweat lines the brows of most of the small buyers left while dark angry lines etch into Corbiau's expression, Aden stands awkwardly to the side of his seething friend, staying out of the death gaze but acting as a leash should his friend attack.

"Cor-bie, can you calm it down...a little?" he asks meekly

Corbiau shoots him a glowing look "Enough...it's time to end this..."

Corbiau walks through the crowd boldly to the surprised expressions and gossip of spectators as he makes his presence seen. He tears his placard apart and lets it fall ceremoniously to the floor...

"One. Million. Platinum." He states with finality

The entire group erupts in gasps of surprise as the host tries to maintain himself, Aden looks incredulously at Corbiau "platinum? Platinum?" he yells

Corbiau stares down the host until he looks around the room at the other bidders...With silence all around and placards dropped angrily or in defeat the host takes to the podium on the dais, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Never, in the history of the Wormwood Auction, has a buyer ever purchased a slave ...or any item at the auction for that matter...in platinum...even 10000 pieces is a rarity and we have 1 million!...this, good patrons, raises the stakes for you all...and to this noble gentleman we have but one word for you..."

"SOLD!" he bellows over the podium

Pleased applause litters the hall while the winning man looks oblivious to it all heading in a quick stride towards the podium with Aden trailing behind.

A partially fashionable dressed man with rough features comes in front of Corbiau with a sheepish smile "You know, he may be quite the looker but I've been in charge of that brat fur tha past few days and honestly he's mad as a bull, but a trick I use to get im tame is to get the fire poker going, that seems to-

The man stops when blazing fiery eyes, dilated with fury turn a shadowy countenance to him, a few members of the crowd taking notice, Corbiau quickly turns his head "AAAddenn!" Corbiau yells in a warning tone

Aden rushes up "I got him."

With a swift arm around the shoulder Aden whisks the man behind a curtain where a few gasps of pain later he emerges with a grin

"He'll not be walking for a while Cor-bie".

Corbiau nods and walks up the stairs to the dais but once again something stops him short..."Sir, would you like us to gift wrap him? We have many styles of clothing and-

"No...I'll take him as he is." Corbiau says shortly

"bu-but sir, we usually do this with our hand deliveries, on our pride as the Wormwood-

"Leave my sight!" Corbiau growls angrily at the men who scurry away

He walks over to the chair where the 'delivery man' holds the boy's delicate body. Marching over to him and removing his gloves to reveal a pentagram seal he wraps his arms gently around the delicate frame "Give him to me." he snarls quietly to the immediate release of the child.

With the boy now in his arms he relaxes considerably and his eyes soften, stroking the closed lids and caressing his cheek appreciatively..."C-

"What are YOU doing here?" A familiar voice chimes rudely, alarming Corbiau.

Corbiau looks back at Wormwood's current head..."Good to see you...Mammon."

**Escape**

The teal haired man bore golden eyes into the dark red before him. "I see it was you who purchased our diamond in the rough with platinum?" he snaps angrily, taking full view of the child in Corbiau's arms.

Corbiau squeezes the child close to his breast "Yes, it was me." He says evenly

Mammon looks appalled and gives him a dark look "What makes you think I needed your platinum?

Are you trying to make a fool of me? Of my company?" he hissed quietly

"I just came to purchase a slave and you were the best around so-

"Return him." Mammon demands

Corbiau's eyes grow dark with malice "I. will. Not."

"You can have all your money back, but this is property of Wormwood Inc. and I demand that you return our prized item so that we can resell him to one of our loyal patrons!" he barks hotly

"I paid my money just like everyone else here Mammon, and I intend to keep my...product." he bites off

Mammon looks utterly enraged and makes a gesture signaling an armada of men in black cloaks, pistols strapped to their waists.

"Now...if you don't cooperate, I'm going to have to have 'security' escort you off the premises..." Mammon says with a false tone of politeness

"I have no intention to cooperate with you Mammon." Corbiau snarls quietly stepping back

"Cor-bie..." Aden calls in a warning tone, looking at the increasing enforcements

"You will hand over the boy and he will be resold to me!" Mammon yells

"Go to heaven." Corbiau retorts with a grin

"Guards! Retrieve this product at once!"

With that the cloaked figures leap from the balconies and the second floor, sending the patrons funneling out of the building in panic. Covering the child in his coat Corbiau leaps into the air dodging the cloaked onslaught and sending a flying kick to three unsuspecting guards on the balcony of the third level. He runs in high speed across the floor as bullets shimmering gold, pellet the marble floor but fade into dust.

"Don't let him escape!" Mammon seethes as he watches the maneuvers of the acrobatic man.

Running down a hallway and out of sight Corbiau breathes heavily, anxiously looking for any signs of harm on the child. Sure he's safe; he closes his eyes, the seal on his hand glowing brightly. Black feathers begin to trickle in a shroud covering Corbiau and the boy, smooth hands becoming sharp, shining talons and wings unfurling gracefully from the back. The now transformed man leaps off the balcony, flying in a haze of liquid shadow to the main hall, moving in high speed to the front entrance.

"Stop him!" Mammon yells angrily pointing to the large black raven bursting through the cloaked barricade of guards

"Noooo!" An angry Mammon yells at the bird that shoots skillfully into the air and out of sight...

**Home**

Corbiau flies through the cover of mist and clouds in the sky, keeping senses alert in case of an aerial attack. Holding the boy close and warm among his feathers he heightens his senses and listens to the little one's heart rate, blood flow, lung contractions...A sigh of relief escaping him.

Eventually the deep green forest comes into view under the darkening sky and the black daunting mansion in the folds. Not landing to enter the front door Corbiau fly's straight at the side wall of the building, a pentagram glowing bright at his approach...Holding a taloned hand out bearing the seal he flies through the expanding symbol on the wall, entering the mansion silently.

Now inside he stands in the warm quiet of his home, inspecting his study. The bright room smells of wood, ink and old books, with ornate plush carpets spread near the sitting areas and at his dark wood desk. Corbiau walks calmly to a futon chair in red satin and gold, laying the child gently down and covering him with a black silk coverlet laying over an adjacent brown recliner. From there he leaves the room quietly, returning minute's later shirtless and barefoot, raven locks pulled back. He looks over the child again who sleeps deeply with shallow breaths.

He frowns at this and gingerly removes the cover, inspecting his form. Removing the tattered clothes Corbiau lifts the boy gently in the cover, leaving his study. Walking down a long carpeted hall Corbiau looks at the dark red walls and at the portraits of people framed in brass that line them on both sides with names below.

At the end of the hall a singular wall with a gold bordered portrait stands out beautifully with a vase of white roses, an eye patch and a blue jeweled ring sitting on a polished wooden drawer beneath it. The portrait is of the pale child unconscious in his arms and Corbiau stops and stands a moment, looking at the noble child in striking blue, both eyes looking powerfully at the world. A small smile softens his features as he looks from the portrait to the boy in his arms.

He pulls a small clothe from the drawer, wiping the plaque at the bottom until the name glistens softly...

"_It's been a while...Ciel_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Awakenings**

Passing the portrait of the boy, Corbiau continues down the hall until he comes to the bathroom. Inside a large porcelain tub steams with hot water and lavender scented bubbles. Removing the cover he eases the child into an adjacent tub where he rinses him clean of the cakes of dirt and washes his hair, finally easing him into the other tub where he massages his skin gently and scrubs him clean. Leaving with the boy in a fluffy white robe he ascends wooden stairs that lead to another hall with rooms on each side of the hall.

Entering the third door to the left a room of soft olive greens and sandy browns reflects the lamp lights calmly. Carrying the boy to the white canopied bed he pulls apart the satin coverings and rests him in the warm comforter, going to sift through a drawer. Coming out with a black silk nightshirt he puts it gently over the boy's head and tucks him into a heap of puffy pillows, leaving a cup of warm milk and what look like scones on the night stand beside him.

The boy laid to rest Corbiau lowers the lights until they dim the room and cast the bed in shadows and leaves the room quietly.

An expression of deep thoughts paints the man who calls himself Corbiau. As he walks through the dark colored halls of his quiet home, as he cleans the tub of the bathroom, as he walks back to his study. A flurry of remembering has him autonomously active. Walking to the book shelf he scans it briskly, picking out a large encyclopedia in black leather. Leaning back in the black leather chair at his desk he opens the book and scans for a chapter.

As he finds the chapter on: "Soul Fragments" his eyes scan diligently the words contained and a flurry of pen strokes ensues on the sides as he takes notes and makes comparisons with other small books he's picked out. Thus Corbiau spends the night hours in a haze of paper and ink and books of various sizes and on different topics. As the hours whiz by a large chime rings from a black grandfather clock. Corbiau sighs and stares at a silver pocket watch with a furrowed brow.

Closing all the books and their notes and pieces of paper, he wipes the pens clean of ink and leaves the study in darkness...

Heading past the room the boy sleeps in he looks in once before heading up another flight of stairs that leads to a hall with bright red walls and doors painted black. Stopping at the one bearing his initials, he enters his room without flourish and flops down on a black canopied king size bed, staring at the ceiling...

"I'm sorry." he whispers

Thus the man drifts into a deep sleep, unsure of what tomorrow will bring.

The earthy olive room shines brightly with the soft yellow of a morning sun. Through white curtains beams a ray of light into the eyes of our 16 year old diamond that wiggles against it sleepily until eyes blink slowly open, only to close again and then open fully to stare groggily at the ceiling of the canopy. After a few seconds the boy's eye's shoot open in alarm and flail the covers off, pushing the canopy cover aside and falling straight to the carpet floor with a thud.

Growling in pain he stays still a moment, rubbing his side and bottom. Finally rising he looks around the room quickly and then out the window overlooking a deep green field with black grazing horses.

Confusion evident, he opens the window slowly and letting the warm air brush his cheeks gently. Sure that what he's feeling is real a horrid look covers his face and he frantically inspects his body only to sigh when whatever idea that crossed his mind is laid to rest. Eyes alive and alert for perhaps the first time his eyes shoot to the scones and milk beside the bed which he takes the time to sit back on the bed and greedily eat.

Still in night ware, he walks to the door of the room, putting on a black silk robe and slippers before heading out. The young boy's exploration is careful and shaky, startled multiple times by his own shadow he grips himself and like a deer, stares timidly at everything, making small wobbly steps from lack of many proper meals. Peering down the stair case he descends carefully and quietly, gripping tightly to the rail.

A crash is heard down the hall of the second level the boy has made it to. From two brown double doors the scent of hot steaming foods wafts towards the boy causing a churning in his stomach, a flash of determination evident, he heads down the hall, standing next to the doors before opening them quietly...

"You were supposed to have this done hours ago!" screeches a woman with red flaming hair sticking all over like a witch and striking green eyes. The skirts of her black servants uniform whip across the kitchen as pots and pans are pulled from wooden cabinets at an inhuman speed.

"I-I forgot! This is woman's work anyway!" yells a boy a little older than ciel with chestnut hair cut short, playful brown eyes and freckles. He grips the straps of his black jumpsuit proudly "I am the junior groom of the black stallions' mam! So why don't you-

SFX: Crash!

The witchy lady hurls a pan at the smart mouth boy who dashes to the ground with a thud, only to scramble up grinning and obediently begin pulling strange dark vegetables and other 'foods' from the pantry and freezer.

Skidding into the room with finesse a man in a black chef's uniform enters in a pose, head chef cap sitting prominently, and admires his reflection of blonde locks in the flat side of a clean butcher knife.

"Good morning...my beauties." he purrs smoothly

The boy grins "It's the afternoon Vita, and when are you going to actually cook something?" he laughs

The man chef named Vita whips the bang of blonde locks to the side of his face with a flourish "I'm already cooking...now, which one of you lovely-

SFX: Crash!

A flash of annoyed green eyes and a knife mere inches from Vita's face has him pale "Luara! You almost hit my face! My precious face!" he protests in shock

Luara looks at him un-phased "It's your own fault for sleeping so damn late! You're hopeless! We're going to end up jobless because of you, now help!" she barks, hands on hips

Vita pouts a moment before expertly striding to the counter and taking a bowl of vegetables and cheeses from the boy. "Let the artist do his work." he says grandly to the freckled face that watches him begin a flurry of dicing and grating into a large bowl.

"What can I do then?" the boy asks

"Tend to the horses and bring back some dragon lily!" Luara calls from across the corner of the kitchen

A face pops up in the window, a dark skinned bald man, beefy in stature and clad in black suit looks inquisitively through black shades.

"Got anything to eat?" the man asks tiredly

Luara huffs "As if we have time to feed you, we're in a mess right now and I pray the other servants get here on time!" she snaps sautéing what looks like spinach

"Give him a break Luara, half the time he's all over the Deeps being Lord Corbiau's _eyes and_ _ears._" the freckled boy chimed walking out

"Nobody asked you Henry! Now get to that market!" Luara retorts

Vita wipes the sweat from his brow and hands the man in the window a bowl of what appears to be salad except for red leaves and raisins, which are more like black pebbles and strips of meat that look raw and soaked in blood "Bon appétit, Cheri Victor" Vita chimes grandly, handing the bowl to the outstretched hand

The man named Victor stares at the bowl a little disappointed

"What?" Vita questions

Victor looks sheepishly through black shades "There are toad eggs in here."

Vita looks at Victor "Yes, I think you will quite enjoy them." he says easily

Vita looks at Luara who looks back at him who looks at Victor who looks at Henry standing in the doorway with eggs...A slow laugh escapes Henry's mouth which curls Luara's mouth into a smile which sends soft laughter echoing through the kitchen and spreading until all servants laugh hysterically in one chorus, doubled over and knees slapping. After a few deep breaths and wiped tears from all, Vita gives Victor a good natured pat on the shoulders who laughs amiably, giving the bowl back to which Vita who removes the eggs and returns it back to him.

The kitchen sets into a quiet bustling of diligent workers. More servants funnel in and conversations are exchanged in camaraderie and a light atmosphere, gaining all eyes on him simultaneously.

Luara takes a deep exhale after seeing him "Boy you scared the life out of me! You smell so much like Master Corbiau I thought he came to check on us!" she said with relief

Watching the boy, Vita placed a hand on his hip "Are you one of the master's guests? When did you get here? He asks

Put on the spot and faced with interaction so soon, Ciel squeezes his hands into white knuckled fists, fighting the urge to flea in fear. All that he can manage is to swallow and nod, gaining a look of concern from the other servants as whispers bounce between them. Seeing the reaction the boy freezes in anxiety, fearful of questions and stares and of having to answer said questions and having to face emotions... Before he coils into the catatonic shell that helped him survive the slave line a simple tap of a wine glass echoes a soft chime quieting the young gossipers.

Ciel's eyes gravitate to Luara's lime green gaze and she smiles softly "Please, come sit down...I'll get you something to eat." she purrs calmly

Ciel keeps his eyes on her as he walks cautiously to the little high top table with the window by it. He sits down gingerly and looks back at the others who continue diligently in their duties.

Luara sits a steaming cup in front of him and a warm brown loaf of what is bread. Sitting a side of sugared green fruits next to him and something like honey she returns to her cooking.

"I'm not sure why you're here, and you don't have to say anything...but one thing I can recognize well, is the sign of a lost soul." she says gently stirring a steaming pot.

Ciel doesn't consider her words or even say thank you but eats the food graciously, autonomous actions...autonomous needs...anything to keep away the feelings...

After Ciel has finished he rises from his seat and perhaps in an act of gratitude, one that requires no thought or kindling of heart he takes his dishes and sits them in the sink, brushing away the crumbs on the table. Luara bids him farewell and he exits the kitchen quickly, closing the door gently behind him.

Now full for the first time in years and alone, Ciel contemplates for what reason he may have been brought here. Nothing of an intimate nature had been done to his body and nothing of an abusive nature either. Perhaps he was being saved as a sacrifice? That would be a bad case scenario...and for him to be saved for rituals of a sexual nature would be worst case scenario...

He brushed such thoughts from his mind and considered much lighter ends...perhaps he would be a servant like the ones he saw...whoever this Corbiau was, he certainly didn't want for anything...

Startled from his reverie he looked down a hall with dark red walls. Walking past portraits lined in brass he looked at different faces and the names and timelines of their lives...these were humans...and the timelines were hundreds of years apart. A wooden door half open revealed a large study which Ciel curiously entered and looked around. He looked at the heap of books on the shelves and the paper scattered around before leaving.

As he walks listlessly down the hall a pair of striking eyes matching his own stare deeply into his own causing him to stop. Looking in awe at his own portrait he blanches at the timeline below, at the roses and the ring...of his family. An overwhelming rage boiling through him, he snatches the ring and pockets it, grabbing the eye patch and inspecting it before collecting it too and dashing the vase to the ground, breaking it with deep, emotional breaths.

Now anxious for what the display could mean and a thousand questions fluttering inside him he runs through the hall with purpose, looking through every room, leaving nothing unturned. Coming to the forth level he checks the bright red hall and all the personalized rooms with black doors. A larger black door with the jewel encrusted initial 'C' stands out among the rest, Ciel bursts through the doors to see all black with the exception of the wooden furniture and white curtains. He looks around at the dressers, sifting through papers and clothing until one drawer reveals a silver pin...with a pentagram seal...gingerly he lifts it with shaking hands and falls to his knees trembling in shock.

As eyes filled with sorrow become stricken with anger and confusion he squeezes the pin drawing blood and hurls it at the mirror cracking it. Dashing from the room he follows the long hall until it curves into one with brown walls and at the end bears another set of double doors from where voices echo conversationally...

"Corbiau, I think it's wise for you to consider doubling the cost of Matherson's Estate before you sell...it's a prime location and the profit for maintenance alone-

"Sebastian!" the boy yells with angry eyes storming in black pajamas among the three professionally dressed acquaintances discoursing with the man no longer known as Corbiau.

Ciel stares wide eyed at the man sitting with crossed legs, clad in black with raven locks much longer than he remembers and looking with an age and maturity his younger butler didn't have, Surprised deep cherry eyes gaze into his as he stands abruptly..."Ciel." he says with emotion, a thousand feelings flashing in one look.

Ciel charges at him, causing the others to dash out of the way and turning over the desk of papers and chairs in his way..."You betrayed me!" he yells angrily hurling objects decorating the room which Corbiau blocks, sending crashing to the floor. "I trusted you! I trusted you!" he yells frantically, pushing aside tables with inhuman strength, Corbiau tries to calm him down, attempting to move close to which an onslaught of more objects is thrown.

"How could you do this to me? Do you know where I've been?I called for you! I always called for you!" he finally yells in a strained voice wracked with bitterness.

"Ciel I-

"You never even tried! You never even tried...to find me...to hear me..."

Body trembling with emotion, a strangled cry escapes the boy's lips "You betrayed me..." he whispers

The onslaught stopped for the moment, Corbiau flashes a look at one of the guests "Aden." he calls giving his shocked friend a look, Aden nods and ushers the other three men out, closing the door behind him. Now alone Sebastian rushes at an unsuspecting Ciel and scoops him into his arms, holding him tightly against him as he thrashes violently.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel yells angrily thrashing "Why now? Why now?" he shouts

"I'm sorry, Ciel, I'm sorry...I didn't know...I didn't know." he says stroking the boy's hair as his chest is pelted with angry fists.

"You should have known!" Ciel barked, looking into his ex-butler's eyes angrily

Sebastian sighs softly, looking into the boy's eyes "I couldn't know...your soul is inside of me...all of it…" he says calmly

Ciel looks away "I suffered...I suffered so long... while you _couldn't know_." Ciel says between sniffles

Sebastian sighs "I'm sorry Ciel...I'm sorry."

In the warmth of his embrace Ciel finally relaxes, exhausted for the moment. Sebastian, content to hold him, squeezes him affectionately close while caressing his face with a gentle smile. A few minutes go by and a concerned Aden peeks behind the door cautiously, only to entering when Sebastian nods.

Walking about the room slowly, he picks up the shards of broken glass and porcelain, picking up the overturned chairs. "Your- uh…fluff ball has quite the strength." He whispers with a small smile

Sebastian grins in response "In more ways than one." He answers cryptically to himself

After the room has been organized for the most part, Aden takes a seat across from Sebastian and gives him a worried look.

"What is it?" Sebastian says

"You're keeping me in the dark on this?" Aden asks quietly in alarm

Sebastian watches his friend's expression "He is my former contract." He said with a frank look

Aden stared blankly before shooting up from his seat in alarm "Your master? This is Ciel Phantomhive?" he yells

"Quiet!" Sebastian hissed, covering his ex-lord's ears

Coming to grips with the news Aden sat down with an incredulous expression before looking at his friend worriedly "You did eat his soul…didn't you?" he asks softly

Sebastian gives him a frank look.

"Okay, just asking…well then, you know the only other reason for him to be alive, don't you?" Aden said with a grave look at the sleeping boy

Sebastian sighs deeply in himself "Yes…I'm well aware of what this means."

"I think he's too young though..." Sebastian began aloud "I was thinking of going away for a whi-

"No, Corbie, you can't possibly think that'll work…what with the war of classes coming up…" he said worriedly

"I…I don't have to be there." Sebastian muttered stubbornly

Aden stood up giving his friend a closer look "Oh yes you do Corbie, with your rank and seal you HAVE to be there…do you want to make enemies with the crown as well?' he snapped

Sebastian shakes his head in exasperation "The war of classes…what nonsense…"

Aden sighs taking a seat "It may be nonsense but it's the Patriarch's rules…there's nothing for it."

"And you, Aden, have you found your representative yet?" Sebastian asks

Aden gives a small smirk "Of course…I have full intentions of keeping my place in the classes this century."

Sebastian smiles amiably "Wonderful."

"Corb-

A bell tomes loudly through the mansion. Sebastian looks at Aden and then rests Ciel in the chair before going to peek out of the thick drapes. A look of alarm taking hold he leaves the room immediately not before motioning for Aden to stay put and locking them both in the study. With brisk strides Sebastian moves quickly, sinuously to the visitors at his door. No one should be able to enter his domain without him giving them a secret seal. No one should even be able to approach the gate unless he's entered their energy signature into the air of his home.

Only one entity would be able to enter the domain of a prince category demon such as himself…the Patriarch's men. Coming towards the door a maid with fiery red locks whisks black skirts towards the door. Upon seeing Sebastian she slips back, bowing quickly "My lord." She says courtly as he walks past her.

"Its fine Luara, I will take them." Sebastian chimes evenly

With another bow Luara slips away down into the hall leaving Sebastian at the door. Opening it slowly he comes face to face with a pair of tall men in dark red velvet coats, bearing an emblem made from fresh water pearls. Two sets of amethyst eyes look at him blankly "We are here on the orders of his lordship the Patriarch…You, Lord Corbiau Aithne are hereby invited to take part in the War of the Classes…As our records show this will be your first time 'attending' you will have to present your head 'Promus' at the assembly of servants…declining this invitation is forbidden by law and any violations to render said invite null and void will result in prosecution by his majesty's jury…A good evening to you sir…"

The door slammed shut amidst the rain; Sebastian stands with eyes lost in thought, a gold lined parchment clenched in his hands. Walking quickly back to the study he relaxes a bit to find both his friend and his ex-master dozing peacefully in their seats. Bidding his friend to rise Aden looks sleepily at the letter before eyes clear with surprise look at the seal on the cover.

"Corbie…" Aden starts

"You jinxed me." Sebastian teases, crumpling the letter before it hits the floor

Sebastian sits in a seat next to Ciel who snuggles up close to the jacket he covered him in.

"What am I going to do?" Sebastian muses with closed eyes

Aden looks at the boy named Ciel and then back to Sebastian "There's only one thing you can do…if he's really the great Ciel Phantomhive you say he is then he'll be able to do it…" he adds calmly

Sebastian looks at his friend with a smirk and then with tired eyes at his ex-lord "The problem is because he is the great Ciel Phantomhive…"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth**

The rain has stopped for the moment, leaving behind misty clouds and the gentle peeking of the sun. Ciel slowly opens his eyes to the soft browns of the study, sitting up fully when he finds himself in the arms of just a jacket. A man with blonde hair and playful mint eyes stares at him with surprise.

"Who are you." Ciel demands evenly, sitting up straight and leveling him with striking eyes

Aden sits himself up straighter and levels his shoulders under the scrutinizing gaze. "I'm Aden...Aden Mael...Corbiau's trusted...most trusted friend." he says with pride

Ciel looks him over and relaxes in his seat "Hmpf...didn't think that butler was the type to have friends." he mused to himself while examining the length of a stray strand of hair.

"So...you were Corbie's recent master, weren't you." Aden says slowly

Ciel nods "I was...why." he asks

Aden looks down at the polished floor as if contemplating something "And you had your soul eaten...right?" he asks sheepishly to the now narrowed eyes and tight expression.

"I did...although thats none of your business, friend or not...if there is something you need to say...spit it out...I don't like secrets." the boy says evenly

Fidgeting a little and looking at the locked study door Aden stands up and slowly walks the length of the floor in a pacing fashion.

"Okay...Ciel...what I'm about to say Corbie might kill me for but I think you should know...I think he plans on doing something stupid and it could get him and his company destroyed by the crown of the Deeps. he says gravely

"What are you on about." Ciel snaps, attention now focused "Sebastian has a company?...doing what?" he asks a little surprised

"Pretty much any and everything under the sun...its a holdings company...and one of the second best around in all of the Deeps...You may not know this but Sebastian is rich...filthy rich...and powerful." Aden replied with a little bitterness

"Go on." Ciel probes

"The Deeps are run by a seperate entity headed by the Patriarch...every century, any class of nobility or power must participate in an event that allows the Patriarch to weed out the weak from the strong, the rich from the declining and to usher in the new power and riches to the economic wealth in the Deeps..." he finishes

"And Sebastian must participate in this event?" Ciel asks, a little confused

"Yes...but not directly...for the house or estate of any demon of nobility there is a representative that oversees their entire works and wealth...this representative sees to the safety and the support of their house seal even at the cost of their lives...the livelyhood of a demon of power can be brought to naught with the wrong representative...these over see-ers are called 'Promus'...they are the ones who must battle before the crown in the War of the Classes." he finished

"What if a demon refuses?" Ciel asks picking up the crumpled invitation and looking it over

Aden shakes his head "You would never want to refuse an invite by the Patriarch...it almost always means you mean the crown harm or that you plan to perform acts of treason...you would lose everything just upon suspicion of denying the invite...in some cases, if the Patriarch feels threatened...you may just...disappear with all that ever knew you..."

Ciel fixes Aden with a frank look "Are you Sebastian's 'promus' then?" he asks curiously

Aden looks at Ciel with a look of surprise "No...I can't be a promus because I am nobility myself...I do have a promus of my own though...certain specifications must be met in order to make a being the promus of your house..." he says with growing nervousness

Ciel nods "And they are?"

"Well...first, they must have become citizens of the Deeps."

"Okay." Ciel says quickly, itching for him to go on

"Second, the demon of power who wishes for them to be the promus must kill them or have taken their lives in some way...and then they must be revived and if they manage to survive it that counts equally." Aden says quickly, growing anxious under the look of the former Earl.

A strange look takes hold of Ciel as his brow furrows and a tension builds in his shoulders. He looks clearly at the sheepish and nervous expression on Aden's face. He looks at the invitation in his hand, thinks back to the memories of the past few years... his mind turning it's gears into overdrive.

"Wh-whats the last...specification." Ciel asks, eyes lost in thought as his grip becomes tighter around the paper

"The demon must bind your soul to himself...or have consumed it completely and left a fragment...whether by accident or intentional...it still counts as the taking of a death servant." Aden finished with finality

Ciel drops the invite with a bewildered expression, a thousand questions whizzing past him in a blur. It was bad enough he had thought he would succumb peacefully to the death of his demon and not even that had been given to him...but now he found himself thrusted up from his expectations again, with the news that not only was he the death servant of his own ex-servant...but that he would be expected to perform in some battle for the sick desires of the crown!

Ciel took a shaky seat to the nearby chair.

In walks Sebastian, a tray of steaming soup and tea with bisquits in one hand and two wine glasses full on the other. He fixes Aden with a look and watching the guilty expression that ensues, turns to a thin lipped Ciel, curled up with lost eyes in the chair. Placing the food down he looks at Aden angrily "What happened." he asks evenly, advancing on his friend.

"N-now Corbie...this was for your own good...what you were planning would ha-

"What happened!" Sebastian demands

"I told him about the War of Classes!...and that he was your death servant!" Aden yelled, leaping out of the grasp of his seething friend

"You what!" Sebastian sputtered angrily, moving towards his friend with the potential for physical violence

"Sebastian." The even tone of his ex-master rides the air with command "Leave him be...You (looking at Aden)...Get out." he orders

Aden looks at his friend whose eyes are still on him and then at the striking gaze from across the room. He slips out of both their ways heads for the door, whispering a sincere apology to Sebastian's raging gaze before closing the door.

"Don't you dare leave this mansion until I'm finished, Mael." Sebastian hissed quietly

On the other side of the door Aden shivers at the use of his last name and slinks off to the other side of the hall and sits, thoroughly admonished, in the waiting chair. Immediately a crash issues forth from the room, with the sound of splintering wood and clanging glass renting the air. An angry Ciel hurls violent muffled insults and demands at the poor ex-butler who seems to take it all in stride pleading with him in return in gentle muffled tones.

"Was this your plan all along?" Ciel seethed, a leg of the broken table dangling from his hands.

"No Ciel! why would I?

"Shut up! Is this some kind of petty revenge?...because I didn't eat my vegetables that time at the dinner party?...I told you I didn't like brussel sprouts!" he yells hurling the chair at the agile butler

"Or because I made you wear the funtom bunny ears as a treat to the orphans?" he snaps angrily

"Vegetables?...bunny ears?...pft.."

"Shut up Aden!" Sebastian barks from inside the room. Turning to his seething, shaking ex-master he holds his hands up in defense

"What would you have me do?" he asks seriously

"Fix this!" Ciel yells in response

"I can't!" Sebastian yells, startling the young boy.

Seeing this he relaxes his demeanor and moves to the window letting in late afternoon light. "I had no intention of making you my death servant...thats the truth and you know we demons cannot lie...everything is just as surprising to me as it is to you...you were supossed to be dead...peacefully dead...not wandering around a puppet slave...or becoming my death servant and promus...this is all very confusing to me..." Sebastian says with a voice laced with exhaustion

Watching his ex-butler intently for any deceit, Ciel seems to calm considerably and takes a seat, begrudginly sipping at the soup and scarfing the bisquits, ignoring the man still standing before him. Pleased that hunger has gotten the best of the boy Sebastian inches over to sit next to him, finally resting after a loathing look from the boy.

In between mouthfuls Ciel fixes his weary ex-butler with a look "Just tell me plainly what all this means." he says, moving back to his meal.

Sebastian leans back thoughtfully in his chair and takes a sip from the wine glass on the tray "It means that you are now my servant until the day I die...if I should die or become hurt...you too will die...you too will feel a bit of the pain...the War of the Classes is my christening of sorts...how the Partriarch will weed out the new-comer and many like myself and get rid of the old bloods that are no longer...beneficial...You will become the representitive of my power...of my estate and of the entire conglomerate of businesses I own...you will defend me and in turn I will sustain you with my seal, my life force and my title..." He finishes with a solemn tone

Ciel looks at his reflection in the bowl of soup...Me...a servant...Earl Ciel Phantomhive...the servant...the promus...of his butler...

A bitter laugh escapes from the boy's mouth turning into a hysterical laugh that sends a frown on Sebastian's face. "Ciel?" he questions

Sighing, Ciel waves off the concern and returns to his meal..."Alright butler...there's nothing I can do when its already been done...you say I will serve you...I will represent you and your company...well, I don't ever remember agreeing to any of those demands...you think you'll turn me into the perfect promus? (Ciel sneers challengingly at his ex-butler)...Good luck." he chimes with a smirk, returning to his meal quietly

Sebastian looks in surprise at the young lord who he gave all of himself to perfect...to season and prepare...until mouth watering goodness...yes...he would take this challenge as well...

With an all too familiar smirk, Ciel looks with determination and stubborness at the raven grinning softly at his face...

"As I'm sure you probably remember, Ciel...you should prepare yourself...For I can be one hell of a tutor...


	4. Chapter 4

**Training**

The black mansion is quiet with the scent of dawn on the horizon. Sleeping peacefully among a fold of blankets, Ciel Phantomhive dozes lazily. Interrupting the cozy quiet, the sound of footsteps echoes lightly through the house, raven locks whisking gracefully behind him.

Opening the young Phantomhive's door Sebastian peeks in with mock disappointment. With a wicked grin the lights are flicked on to their brightest setting and the canopy covers violently ripped back to the growl of the boy sleeping. He thrashes with closed lids, diving forward into the tunnel of blankets before being gingerly hoisted from his cocoon by a pair of white gloved hands.

"Sebastian! Just what the hell are you doing?!" he yells in high pitched anger

Sebastian scoops the boy into his arms and fixes him with a smile "Why, my young promus, I am just alerting you to the duties that must be performed before the sun rises."

"What?!—

"As you fully know, in order to have everything tended to…such as the house duties, my bath, my wine, and my morning ledger…you must rise well before the sun comes to call." He says amiably

Ciel looks with wide eyes at the grinning raven before him "I…I will do no such things!" He yells, half in disbelief

Sebastian pouts mockingly before sitting the young boy on his feet "Now Ciel…surely you won't have your lord to wander around starving, unclean and ignorant of the day's news…will you?" he asks

Ciel laughs bitterly "Of course I wouldn't….because the only LORD around here is myself…and I am quite smart, quite full…and quite bathed." He sneers in response

Sebastian frowns in disappointment before a serious look takes form "You will not serve me?" he asks quietly

Ciel huffs "I am an Earl, Sebastian…and I cannot be seen serving a-

"Filthy demon such as myself?" Sebastian finishes

Ciel pauses "That's not what I was-

"Or perhaps a filthy demon that put his life on the line for you…pledged his loyalty to you…lived for you each and every day?" he adds quietly

"But that was ALL for my soul! You selfish crow!" Ciel yelled angrily, fists shaking with emotion "You never did any of it because you cared…" he said bitterly

Sebastian looks at his ex-master with sad eyes "And that is what you will do, Ciel." Sebastian says with finality

Ciel looks at him, confused

"You will serve me because in doing so my life force keeps you moving…breathing…thinking…You will serve me impeccably because you do not want to die…because you hate my guts and want me to see your face every single day…this is not about feelings…I believe it was certain lord that once told me…_Once you lose something_…_you can_ _never get it back_…this is the position you find yourself in Ciel…now…what will you do…" Sebastian asks, an even look into the boy's eyes

Ciel looks in awe at the mature countenance of the man before him and a bitter smile comes forth "All that you are is because of me…Sebastian…MY soul, is what made you this." He says more to himself than the man before him

Sebastian bows his head respectfully "Yes…my lord…and I am grateful for every day it resides within me…but the past is the past…now…will you not serve me?"

Ciel frowns, a pained expression replaced with anger "I will NOT serve you...Sebastian." he chokes out with quiet determination

Sebastian sighs patiently "Then you will learn." And with that he retires from the room in silence.

Now alone Ciel shakily dims the lights in his room and tries to tuck himself comfortably and achieve the warmth that now seems to elude him. Unable to sleep he stares at the ceiling, the ex-butler's words echoing in his mind. As the sun finally begins to rise, with red circles rimming striking eyes he manages to slip into a dream wrought with memories, of close calls and 'just-made-its'…All with the help of that grinning, flighty, crow…

"AH!" A gasp of pain issues forth from the young boy as he twists his body awake. An overpowering pain surges through his abdomen and threatens to rob him of his breathe. He falls to the floor in a panic and slowly crawls towards the door as stabbing pains erupt on all sides of his body. Now out into the hall he looks with dismay at the long haul stretching out before him to even get to the first stair case. He calls out Sebastian's name but all that comes forth is a croaked whisper.

Daring to make the journey to the third floor where Sebastian resides he trudges on hands and knees, stopping when convulsions of pain wrack his body to the floor.

Like a heaven sent Ciel spots an elevator with rust at the end of his hall and climbs into it on his stomach, stabbing with a raised hand at the Roman numeral three on the pad. Making it to the deep red halls, nearly to the point of insanity he calls for Sebastian with still no reply. His sense of hearing fading out and blurry images all around, he fearfully scratches his way to the initialed door down the hall. Pressing his face against the cool wood he turns the knob and falls face first onto the wooden floor. The sound of deep breathing echoes smoothly through the dim black room. Croaking for his ex-butler to hear him he eventually grips to the blankets, praying that a certain crow is sleeping among them.

Almost in tears, Ciel looks to see a soft expression sighing with the husky rumble of an animal in the folds of black covers. He reaches a trembling hand out to touch the resting face before losing motor skills and sliding off.

A quick hand grabs his and slowly he's pulled up to look at the attentive cherry eyes staring concerned into his own. Ciel manages to gasp but can say nothing as Sebastian looks his convulsing form over. A sad expression takes form and he rises from the bed pulling the boy closely into his arms. To Ciel's surprise, he opens his mouth, placing it over the boy's softly… "Inhale." He orders calmly

Willing to do anything to reduce the pain, Ciel opens his own trembling mouth and inhales from the other's mouth as a blue tinged smoke enters and slides down his throat. The smoke feels thick, cool, and refreshing and he feels like a flower that's just been rained on after being scorched with no shade under the sun. Coming alive with gasps of air, Sebastian continues to breathe into the little mouth until the lung contractions match his own deep full ones. Finally pain free, Ciel falls limp and sweaty in the arms of his ex-butler.

"Wh-Wh-what was that…" Ciel asks breathily, still focused on steady breaths

Sebastian stroked the matted hair from his face with gentle hands. "That…is what happens when I am hungry." He says calmly

Ciel looks with wide eyes at Sebastian who smiles apologetically.

"Our bodies are inextricably linked, Ciel…I am a demon, and by nature there is no time when I am not ravenous…if I do not have my morning elixir which is infused with the blood of lesser souls…then I will be hungry…however, while I may contain myself for many hours or months…my promus cannot…and therefore will feel both his hunger and my own." He finished, tucking the boy into his own bed.

"I have been out on business for quite some time and indeed have missed many meals…I am sorry, I did not think of you at the moment when I let you go back to bed." He says rising from the bed

"As an apology I will prepare your breakfast…and then later on we'll begin some basics of the house duties…sounds good?" he asks looking from the doorway

Ciel nods quietly and the door closes behind him. Lying in the bed of black covers Ciel tries to pick his brain of the events that just happened. He is angry that such an effect will happen just from simple things like hunger, and cursed the stupid butler for being such a glutton. He was also curious as to what Sebastian put in his mouth when inhaled from his …it was a little weird…but touching his own lips to the demon's was not a foreign act as they had done it to seal the contract and done it when his soul was being consumed…it was a smoke like substance he inhaled and it 'felt' blue…it felt cool and strong and…pleasing.

Snapping himself from his musings he sat up gingerly, his body feeling much stronger and limber than it ever had. Sebastian walks in with a steaming plate of human food and a strange plate of his own and the wine glass. They share breakfast in bed in silence, the clang of dishes signaling the end of the meal. Sebastian rises and begins sifting through the closet of many black outfits, turning to an inquisitive Ciel with a smirk.

"What should I wear today, Ciel?" he asks lightly, sifting through the rotating wardrobe

Ciel looks at his butler in annoyance, a flurry of insults on his tongue before stopping sheepishly at the ex-butler's expression. "Ah…what…what…what… do you…usually wear?" he chokes out slowly to the man's deepening smile.

At that Sebastian leaps to action with a smile and a clap "Well! I'm glad you asked Ciel! Come…I'll show you." He says in a soothing tone that seems to rumble the smoke inside him like a gentle caress.

Ciel gets up from the large bed and walks towards the closet much larger than his own "Now, I have a meeting at 2 pm at the home of a potential client of mine." Sebastian rattles off while comparing shirts.

"What kind of man is he?" Ciel asks sizing up the different styled outfits

"Well, he's the first potential that has children…and a young wife." He replied removing a fleck of lint from a tie.

Ciel skims through the rotating wardrobe with a scrutinizing eye "Well…you certainly don't want to come in with your usual count Dracula attire…"he rattles off

"My wha-

"Since he's inviting his family to be present you can tell he's family oriented and is centered on transparency and a hard work ethic…" He continues, scanning the rack

"Since a female will be present its important not to come in cloaked and hidden as if you're hiding something…a simple shirt and tie will suffice." He picks out a black cotton shirt and a darker silk tie to match

"You'll want your jacket to be plain as well…showing humility, and an easy going demeanor…negotiations can break down quickly if you show too much pride." He adds, putting the jacket into the mix.

"Simple shoes with only slight flare will show you are not concerned with appearances but wear the ones with the miniature diamonds on the front to show that wealth and profit is certainly the language you speak." He finishes pulling them from the bottom shelf

After the assessment is made, Ciel carries the large clothes over to the bed and lays them out, eyeing them speculatively until the wide grin catches his attention.

"What on earth are you so giddy about?" Ciel snaps, staring at the man who walks gracefully to the bed.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" he says, trying to hide a smile

Watching his ex-butler with intent, his eyes widen as he realizes. "You-

"Not I, Ciel…It was y-

"No! It was you! You think I picked these out for you?! Hah! Don't kid yourself." The young boy snaps dropping the shoes unceremoniously.

"Ciel." Sebastian chides

"Whatever…I just didn't want you to show up there and scare everyone away." He rattles off heading for the door

Sebastian sighs to himself and casts a gentle smile to the stubborn face exiting. "Thank you, Ciel…oh…and I'll be down in a few so we can begin the basics."

Ciel pretends not hear him, grumbling to himself out of the room, leaving Sebastian to stare appreciatively at the perfect outfit sitting before him.

**The Basics**

An hour and a half later Sebastian comes down in a simple shirt and pants, barefoot, with wet hair pulled back. Ciel is dressed in an all black suit many like prisoners wear, seething from his bangs at the raven grinning appreciatively.

"What in god's name do you have me wearing, Sebastian?" Ciel snaps icily

Sebastian wags a finger, his grin still evident "Now, now…what we'll be doing is cumbersome and I can't have you getting your knees and elbows scuffed or having you change multiple times…until you are Promus material…this will be your working attire."

Ciel slumps his shoulders and growls "Let get on with this."

They leave his room head down stairs to the floor with the kitchen on it; walking into the kitchen the servants stumble and fall over themselves at the sight of their master, eventually coming together to line up at attention before him. The three main servants, Luara, Vita and Henry move to the front and bow.

"Welcome, Lord Corbiau!" they say in unison

Sebastian smirks at a pouting Ciel and raises a hand "You may rise…I have an announcement to make." He says grandly, attention focused on himself and silent.

He moves Ciel, clad in black uniform to the front. "I am well aware that your time served here has been rather difficult…I have given you multiple tasks…many of which you are not suited and many services that belong to another…However, all that changes today…I have found what every demon of power must have…Meet the head representative of this estate…my Promus…Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel looks loathingly at the looks that descend on him, feeling goofy in a one piece jumper. The silence remaining a hand rises from one of the servants.

"My lord…I think that the title of Promus should go to Luara! " The servant chimes to a round of agreement.

Luara blushes "Hush your mouth! That's for the master to decide!"

"Yeah…he's just a runt!" Henry chimes in, resting a hand on Luara's in support

Ciel looks at the buzz of conversation that ensues above his head. None of them believe he should be in charge of Sebastian's estate, they say he's a runt, and incapable of even decent conversations…Fools! Did they know who he was?! How dare Sebastian subject him to this ridicule! That he should be scrutinized by servants! Angry beyond belief he considered blasting them all to kingdom come…but how would it look?…a simple boy in a chimney sweeps uniform…blowing his top about being nobility…he would look ridiculous…and that's just what that damned crow would enjoy…He could never face them again if he couldn't get through basics…or if he couldn't become a decent…Promus…

Ciel clenched his fists showing white knuckles and fixed a striking gaze onto the party involved.

"Enough!" he commanded in his most noble tone, the sound echoed from the walls in the kitchen, and sent shivers down Sebastian's own spine…ah how he loved when his fluff ball was angry.

"I've had enough of you lot!" he snapped, stabbing an accusing finger at them all "I was not incapable of speech…I was merely testing your competence!" he shouts with chin raised "And you all failed." he chimes with finality

The servants all straighten at the admonishing, their expressions growing taut with displeasure…their prides momentarily dashed in front of their on looking lord. Gaining their complete attention Ciel walks before them aggressively to which the group move back to make room. He scans his eyes across the group, fixing Luara with a gentle gaze before glaring once more at the chef and the groom.

"While I brush up on…my duties…I demand impeccable actions…you lot spend far too much time dawdling and talking when you could be about finishing your tasks so you're not in a rush…this disgraces the name you represent." He says walking the floor

"By the time I return to you I expect you to be a group worthy of my commands…until then you are only good for serving me my daily meals."

Thoroughly admonished the servants stand as still as statues, pride shattered but restored with the chance to be seen as worthy in the eyes of the striking boy who will become the Promus of their lord and come to defend them all. Fixing them with a final look of authority, Ciel turns on his heel and holds the door open, Sebastian walking prominently out.

Now further down the hall Sebastian is tackled to the floor by a powerful black object hurling itself with speed. Pounding on his chest angrily is a seething Ciel who, with a red flushed face is beside himself with frustration. Lending himself to the young boy he takes the blows patiently until he rests his hands tiredly against the man's chest.

"Are you finished?" Sebastian asks, slowly sitting up

Ciel flashes him an angry look with grey piercing eyes

"Ciel?" he asks alarmed

"Give me the brush…" Ciel snarls

"I beg your pardon?"

"Give me the damn brush!" he yells

Sebastian looks confused until he remembers the brush he was going to give 'specially' to Ciel to scrub the floors of the bathroom. He reaches in his pocket and hands it to the shining grey eyes bearing down on him. Handing it to him a little unsure Ciel begins to stalk quickly towards the upstairs. Following behind the young boy he finds him yelling obsinities and seething to himself while the sounds of merciless scrubbing rent the air. Watching Ciel scrub the tub with vengeance he smiles softly "You know…you don't HAVE to do this…"

"Yes! I do! You stupid butler!" he yells in response

He rushes to the tub and comes from there with a bucket of soapy water and dashes it on the floor. "Get out!" he seethes angrily

Sebastian stumbles from the onslaught of water "I can offer you some assi-

"I'm cleaning!" he yells viciously "GET OUT!"

Sebastian puts his hands up in defense and slowly steps from the room, sitting in the outside of the hall and listens intently to the violent splashing of water and a yelling little fluff ball. After a half an hour of screaming and yelling the door bursts open with a sweaty Ciel breathing deeply and splattered with soap.

"Ah…Ciel…H-how was it…?" He asks the tired young child

Ciel fixes him with a condescending gaze and brushes past him roughly with a fresh bucket and rag in hand. "Move out of my way…what's next." He demands

Sebastian trails after him through the halls, coming to the dining area and hands him the polish and shows him the silver ware. "Now, when polishing the silver, it's important to do counter clockwise motions on the surface so as not to create smudges." Sebastian says demonstrating with deft precision.

Ciel watches with intent eyes before taking the rag and gingerly picking up the silver pitcher. Squirting the foul smelling polish onto his clothes, he throws the bottle in alarm and sends the pitcher to the floor, to which quick hands grab both and place them easily on the table. Sebastian smiles "The smell can't be that bad…"

"It's dreadfully chemical! I'll not inhale that poison even for a day! Let's…let's find something else." Ciel coaxes

Sighing Sebastian nods and they head to a library room lined from floor to ceiling in a wide circle. Handing Ciel a mask and a feather duster he slowly ascends a ladder and begins dusting the books across. Realizing after the first several feet of books he'll not be able to finish before sun down he pushes his weight back and thrusts forward to Sebastian's surprise, sliding across the shelves on the wheeled ladder and creating a flurry of dust that flies smoothly out the window Sebastian opens. Massaging the table and chairs with a much nicer smelling lemon polish, he finishes the library in record time, looking pleased at the fruits of his labor.

The sun rising to high noon, Sebastian bids him to stop for the moment and they head down the stairs to enjoy a well-deserved lunch. In the kitchen, though empty, two steaming plates sit mouth wateringly for the two. Carrying the tray, they move to the balcony on the third floor and sit among a pleasant sky with fluffy clouds breezing past.

"It looks so much like the human world…" Ciel muses, shielding his eyes as he looks at the sun which is only slightly dimmer than the regular sun.

Sebastian nods appreciatively "Well of course…We are connected to the human world…we are just below it, is all…the world of demons is a very transparent dimensional space…almost like a mirror and it reflects everything that can be seen in the human world almost perfectly…it's why we can be summoned so easily…you try getting an angel to come to your rescue that fast…there are just too many differences." He says sipping from his glass

Ciel sits back in the cushioned seat and nibbles at finger sandwiches, getting rather used to his stained chimney sweeps uniform. As they share a comfortable silence in the afternoon air, Ciel dozes sleepily to the gentle caress of the wind…

Opening his eyes sleepily he comes face to face with deep cherry eyes staring concerned into his own. Startled awake Sebastian moves back, gathering the tray of food. The sun peaks late behind clouds and a quick look at the pocket watch he has brings a frown to his face.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asks, standing up and stretching his limbs, sore with force of movement.

"The meeting with Hudgings is in an hour…We'll have to rush to make it." He says heading for the hall

"Wait…us? Why do I have to come?" Ciel protests, following behind the man through the maze of hallways

"Because…you're soon to be my Promus, You must become used to traveling with me in public." He replies, opening the door to his room

"But I can't go out in public! As a butler!" He yells, now upset

Sebastian shakes his head "A Promus is NOT a butler…though it means steward or butler in Latin…it was a term adopted by no-nothing humans that heard the term among demons in disguise and thought it had a nice_ flare_…the very word 'promise' may also derive from the root word 'Promus', which indicates that bind of unfailing service and action." Sebastian says with a reprimanding tone "There is much honor in it Ciel…perhaps this meeting will help you to get a glimpse of that."

Ciel slinks back and prepares to retort but a look from his ex-butler sends him sighing and agreeing, if only it would mean eventual peace and quiet for himself…It seemed like he was getting the sour end of the stick, and what kind of Phantomhive would he be if he just accepted this laying down…?

With a false guise of stubbornness, Ciel folds his arms "Perhaps Sebastian…perhaps…but what if I should make a mess of everything and embarrass you? What if you should _accidently_ lose your wonderful client?" he asks mischievously

Sebastian gives Ciel a pleading look and then upon further study, a smirk crosses his face "State your claim." He says calmly

At this Ciel's eyes leap with hope and excitement "I want you to bathe me!" he finds himself shouting in his excitement, a little embarrassed "I...I'm covered in filth and after today I will probably be too tired to do it myself…" he trails off

Sebastian smiles amiably "Consider it done…anything else?" he asks with a pleased grin

Ciel thinks in a flurry of emotion

"Tick-tock-tick-tock…" Sebastian warns in a playful tone

"Alright!" he yells nervously "From now on, no matter how angry you get or how much we argue you always, always... Have to tuck me in at night." He says with seriousness but a little softly

Sebastian studies his ex-master's face and gives him a gentle smile "Of course."

With a 'one-hell-of-a-butler' bath and tuck to look forward to the young boy smiled, satisfied with his progress.

"You'll find the clothes you'll be wearing in the back of your closet." Sebastian calls to Ciel down the hall.

After stopping off at the bathroom for a quick wash and throwing his uniform into the hamper, Ciel sifts through the closet to the back and takes a suit cover off of the hanger. Looking a little surprised at the quality and elegance of the outfit, Ciel dons an all royal blue suit with similarities to his own ex-butler's uniform, a black tie and black shirt to match. On the breast pocket of his jacket a small silver chain and pin bearing Sebastian's seal are attached. His shoes are a uniform polished black and the cufflinks of his jacket bear small jewels he can tell are diamonds. A pair of black leather gloves rest in the pocket of the jacket and he puts them on, admiring the strange symbol on the right hand in silver.

Looking at himself in the mirror, his bangs hanging lower than usual, he examines the new person standing before him. He had never taken the time to look over his appearance. He saw that he was much taller…and his face had started to outgrow the form of a child and look more like his father's…it was not an unpleasant development…and the taller part was completely okay. In the royal blue and black attire he might even put Sebastian to shame. Smiling pleasantly at the prospect of that crow being upstaged by himself he waltzed from the room with chin held high.

Entering Sebastian's domain he looked with an open mouth at the demon, who, despite being in a simple all black suit, had somehow managed to look every bit the noble, with a clean cut flare that shimmered as only that ex-butler could. Looking over the young boy, Sebastian walks over to straighten his tie and fluff the bangs to their rightful place. They head down the stairs through the elevator coming out to the backyard leading where stallions gallop to and fro and some graze majestically while eating the grass. A stumbling Henry comes leaping from the side with a basket full of eggs, the sounds of what should be chickens, clucking their displeasure. He bows quickly, passing the man known as Lord Corbiau and stares gaping at the young man clad in blue and black with the moniker of the mansion on leather gloved hands.

"No way." He whispers in awe at the passing of the two.

He runs head at a dash to the kitchen with muffled whoops and talk funneling through the lazy kitchen.

"He's such a trouble maker." Sebastian mused aloud with a smirk

They leave the front gates, Sebastian in front and enter a gray carriage with black stallions out front. "You managed to tame them?" Ciel asks, looking over the usually never docile breed. Sebastian looks as if it is no small feat and nods. "Anything will obey you for the right reward." He replies easily, entering the carriage with Ciel behind.

The carriage soon glides smoothly into the air, as if riding an invisible trail through the skies. Ciel ungloves his hand and reaches out, running his hands through the mist. The gait of the carriage is smooth and without bumps and soon lulls the young boy into a peaceful nap. A gentle nudge startles him awake and he looks to see Sebastian smiling pleasantly from across the seat.

**The Meeting**

"We're here." He says putting his jacket back on and fastening a leather case full of papers and pens.

Ciel sits up groggily and puts his gloves on, leaning in for Sebastian to straighten his tie once more and fix his hair. They stop in front of a brass gate with the letter H sitting prominently in the same material on top. They enter a floral pathway, winding with dirt roads and pleasant colorful flowers, the scents wafting pleasantly into the nose. Coming up to a large brown cottage like abode with many additions added to it, the carriage stops and the door is opened leaving the rest up to them. Sebastian bids Ciel to stand before him to which he sheepishly obliges and they walk to the front of the wooden door. Wrapping on the door three times, mere seconds later a pleasant man in butler's attire welcomes them inside. Declining the offer to remove their jackets they're led to the back of a sitting room where an open dining area lets in warm sun through lacy white curtains.

A man perhaps in his late thirties comes walking quickly from a corner of the dining hall and graciously comes to shake Sebastian's hand who in turn gives an endearing smile. The two are similarly dressed, one in black suit and one in brown…Ciel patting himself on the back for his sharp wits. The young wife, delicate and striking with red locks flutters into the room sheepishly, her husband introducing her to which Sebastian gives a courteous smile and inclines his head.

The initial meetings out of the way, the man named Mr. Hudgings guides the two around his home excitedly. Showing him the various additions he's made over the years and the reasons for doing so in detailed stories riddled with laughter. Sebastian laughs amiably, seeming to enjoy the account, but Ciel sees no spark in the usually playful crow…this is becoming a bore. Perhaps from his own intuition or maybe with the desire to give the ex-butler something to think on he stops walking ceremoniously and places his hand across his chest. "My lord." He calls, trying to mimic the tone Sebastian used all those years ago.

The sound comes out strange and rings throughout the room as if even the walls know they are being lied to. Sebastian turns calmly from his client but back facing him, shows wide eyes fixed on the boy's slightly bent posture…the hand across his heart…and the words he dare not believe.

Sebastian swallows "You may speak…Newlar." He replies, a sparkle glittering in the eyes of the not-so-bored-anymore crow.

Ignoring the strange title he had been given Ciel continues with a gracious smile "You rushed here with little to eat, eager to tend to the needs of your client and excited with the possibility of a partnership." He says elegantly, the man named Hudgings looking in the background.

"Therefore, I think it would only be fitting if you took the time to finish here…and continue the discourse with…lord Hudgings." He finished

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but the sound that came before was Mr. Hudgings "That is a great idea! We can talk over lunch, I'll have something made right away…I am very eager to work with you…I was a little concerned since little is known about your company at all, but given your display…I can't possibly have made a better decision." He says, grasping the hands of Sebastian, eyes alight with camaraderie.

Sebastian smiles gracefully "I would be honored." He replies

With that, the dreaded recount of the home renovations is put on hold and they walk back to the large dining hall…

"Is that your Promus? Sir Corbiau." Hudgings asked quietly

Sebastian nodded "Yes…he's still in training so he's just a Newlar…I'm working with him, it's his first time out" he replies, flashing a grin at the young Newlar glaring at him for the condescending tone.

"You know, I have a Promus." Hudgings says rather quietly

At this Sebastian looks pleasantly surprised "Really now…how long have you had him in service?' he asks

Hudgings smiles softly "For as long as I remember." He replied

As they come to the hall leading to the arch going into the dining hall, a lone figure stands erect in the center. Long black locks fall to a braid that reaches his back with silvered tips. He wears an all-black suit with a chain and symbol dangling at the breast pocket…Two threatening daggers in black leather holsters lined in gold are strapped to his thighs, while equally as piercing gold eyes penetrate the oncoming boy in blue and black.

With another step forward the man springs the daggers into agile hands, unbeknownst to Hudgings who rambles on about his plans for business. The dark man springs forward in high speed, until he's right on top of Ciel who turns a second too late as the dagger prepares to lay into him. Closing his eyes against the onslaught of blood and pain he was sure would follow, nothing of the sort occurs. He looks to see Sebastian with fiercely glowing eyes, in front of Ciel, both daggers, miraculously snapped in half and lying on the floor with no explanation.

Hudgings looks horrified at the scene "Beylu! Stand down! These are my guests!" He protests in distress.

The man named Beylu looks with wide eyes at the two before him and stares searchingly into the eyes of the young Phantomhive before looking at his master apologetically. "I thought…" the older man begins to say

Hudgings pouts "You think too much Beylu...I keep telling you to take a vacation." He fusses at the uncomfortable man

Looking towards Sebastian and Ciel he pushes the man forward with gusto and smiles apologetically.

"I'm terribly sorry…this is Beylu…my Promus." He finished sheepishly

The two nod and the tension is only momentarily released as Sebastian still stands firm ground before the young boy.

"Well…Mr. Hudgings…my charge is not yet a Promus." Sebastian says evenly, tight with anger. "He is but a Newlar…do stress that to your…guard." He says quietly

The tone sends Hudgings into a look of worry and he fixes angry eyes at his Promus "He's just a child Beylu! Not competition! Don't you dare hurt him! You should teach him some things." Hudgings berates

The Promus named Beylu seems to consider his master's words before looking down at the striking eyes that size him up and the boiling anger of the other lord before him. With a bow to Sebastian and a nod to Ciel he apologizes on behalf of the house he represents and offers to show Ciel around. Sebastian looks at the Promus with a deep, raging stare that causes him to step back and break eye contact.

Turning to a worried Mr. Hudgings, Sebastian flashes an amiable smile before saying lightly to the departing man and his own young charge. "Every strand…should be in its place…not one…not one should be split." He says cryptically, masked with a light tone that leaks with the weight of threats.

Ciel cautiously follows the older Promus down various hallways…Unsure if he's really being shown around…or surely about to meet his death….


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****A thing I should mention about Ciel...For those who have read thus far you might have seen the word 'spark' used to describe a promus's power...Ciel's power is that of the wolf, this is why in certain instances you will find that his eyes are a lightening grey (very intense) during times of battles or strong emotion; both eyes change this color when it happens so if you see this written its not a typo. **

**Tutelage**

As the Promus called Beylu and the young newlar Ciel walk down the halls, he looks at the portraits that line the wall. Several generations of Hudgings are lined across all in different ages but bearing the same look of bright chestnut hair and deep green eyes. Looking closely at them he finds a confusing trend…Beylu is in every one of them. As if hearing the boy's thoughts the man speaks up.

"That is me in every one of those portraits." He says lightly

Ciel looks at him incredulously

"To become a Promus you must be dead…and if you have already died you can never die again…you are immortal." He says with a stark emptiness

"But I thought if you're…lord died, you died too." Ciel questioned

Beylu nods "This is true…but if you should be bound to the next generational head as soon as your previous master dies…then you will continue to live." He replies

They eventually come to a set of doors that lead to an open court yard with a stone fountain spouting water in the center. Beylu offers the young boy a seat and they casually watch the acrobatics of the water and take in the smell of spring air. As Ciel watches the seasoned Promus, the gears in his mind begin to turn. He takes note of the leathery skin, parched from many travels on the world's roughest terrains. His eyes are a piercing gold but carry a softness needed to care for masters of every different age and personality. His hands bear multiple scars from bites and stabs and who knows what else. His form is solid and looming…like an old canyon from the West. As Ciel watched attentively he thought the man stood out poorly in the simple and dainty house he represented, but then it occurred to him…They were simple and dainty …and instead of dirtying their own hands…soiling they're precious bubble of perfection…they had made their Promus plummet to the lowest reaches and do what they feared.

A blossoming sadness and respect entering the young Phantomhive he reached out to place hand on the man's shoulders. "Aren't you tired?" he asks softly

The old Promus looks at him in surprise for several moments before resting his own rough hand on the delicate one before him. "I have forgotten what it is to even be tired…." He trails off standing.

"I am old …and I have seen things that would make even the toughest of demons writhe in terror…I've lived every day for the sake of this family…for the sake of keeping those smiles… as clean as cotton sheets." He finished staring into the sky

Ciel stood and joined him, something still bothering him. "You're probably an expert in your field…You knew I wasn't a threat so wh-

The man put up a hand "It was an honest mistake, young one." He says amiably

Ciel frowns "Liar." "You knew that since I was inexperienced Seba-…Lord Corbiau would come to intervene…in fact…you counted on it…" he said with growing realization

The Promus named Beylu looks with a tired smile at the young Promus before him. It is a sorrowful smile, a smile filled with old memories and lost loved ones…A smile that carries no joy, no happiness…but a hope…A request…that he himself wasn't sure he could answer.

With a deep frown Ciel fixes Beylu with a look "You _want _to die…Don't you?" He asks softly, in merely a whisper.

The man named Beylu looks to the clouds longingly and nods…"Yes…I want to be free."

Shocked with the heavy news that their potential client's Promus is about ready to abandon his title, Ciel takes a seat and motions for Beylu to sit as well.

"B-but how can you…We're practically immortal…and the current Mr. Hudgings is still…" Ciel trails off

The seasoned Promus sighs and nods to himself but then fixes Ciel with a strange look. "Yes…but a Promus _can _die…if killed by another Promus." He says slowly

Ciel looks in awe at the man before him. "You mean-

"Please." The man says, moving towards an alarmed Ciel

"No! You're- you're our client's Promus…how would it look?!" Ciel barks, moving back

Beylu stops and sighs "Things like this happen all the time though…Other Masters invite each other over and then when the two Promus go away to 'talk'…one doesn't return alive…its standard protocol." He says lightly

Ciel gapes "I am NOT going to just kill you!" he yells

Beylu smiles sadly and with resignation at the striking young boy before him "Then you will die."

Before Ciel can turn, a sharp kick jabs him in the side and sends the young newlar skidding out into the courtyard. Sitting up gingerly Ciel is immediately met with an upper cut that sends him off his feet and into the air only to be sent slamming into the cobbled ground by his throat. Blood gushes from the gasping young boy as blow to the stomach is given. Without remorse Beylu quickly leans in and takes the young charges arm, snapping it from the elbow and muffling the shattering scream with his thick hands around the boy's neck.

Ciel jerks violently against a pool of his own blood, the contortion of his limbs, the ragged breathing from cracked ribs and a pounding head sending him in a frenzy of panic. The pain is cruel and merciless, Beylu delivering swift blows to cause him the most pain. Caught in the vice of death Ciel thinks back to his days on the slave line and even further to the days of his captivity. Those who hurt others out of cowardice…those who hid behind masks to hide their filth…he hated them all. A surging rage floods the boy's veins with a force that jerks an animalistic scream from his throat despite the clenched hand around his neck. Flinging his head from side to side blood splatters on the surrounding flowers, staining them a bright crimson.

The boy's eyes flash a piercing grey….the blazing of lightening…the intensity of a thunder. Arching his back against the cobble stones, teeth elongate to the sharpness of a wolf's and with wild eyes he tears into the man's arm that leaps back quickly with a trail of blood.

Ciel feels…indescribable…his senses are heightened and he can hear even the heart beat of the man who stands several feet away…the man is ready…ready to have this final standoff…and go out honorably in battle.

The blazing eyed young Promus, clad in blue and black with crimson staining his body, tightens the leather gloves on his hands with a pull from his canines and arches sinuously to attack. Ciel is not sure if what he's doing is right…He doesn't even know how he plans to attack…but something inside him _knows_ what to do and he follows that instinct with gusto.

Beylu unsheathes his daggers, spinning them 360 in a display of readiness, crouching low and ready to lunge. In high speed the two Promus's run for each other with yells of abandonment, clashing in a flurry of fists. Ciel dodges in grey blurs, the daggers sweeping at him from left to right. Landing furious kicks and fatal blows Ciel dishes a full onslaught of attacks at all the man's pressure points. His new senses can hear the strain of muscles…and he attacks…the sharp intake of breath…and he attacks. Like a steely wolf in the bitter of winter he lunges at his prey over and over, ignoring the rebuttals laid into him by the daggers sting, relishing the blows of the seasoned fist to his stomach.

Like two wild animals, phasing in and out of the court yard in a blur, they lash out at each other with full force until leaping back at the same time, bloody, panting and bruised immeasurably, they stare into each other's eyes.

"You…you're breaking down old man." Ciel pants, grey eyes still flashing

The seasoned Promus gives a grin "I do believe I am, young one…you've got quite the bite on you." He says with a gruff chuckle

Ciel looks attentively at the gaping hole in the man's side and the profusion of dark red blood oozing out. Standing up straight, the boy looks around for something…A silver sword on display sits prominently in a memorial garden circle that surprisingly remained untouched by their battle. The ornamental sword has a hilt of silver and black onyx, the blade is a solid black material. Ciel picks it up and raises it without flourish, He looks at the panting Promus ahead of him and inclines his head to the man, sensing the place to attack and deliver a quick death.

"Beylu…I will kill you with the sword of your first master." The grey eyed Promus states without mockery.

Beylu looked at the young boy who had become a man in this moment and grinned "Take your best shot…rookie."

With that the two run one last time at each other across the blood stained cobble stones and the late afternoon orange of the sun. Yelling with a resounding war cry Beylu thrusts his daggers forward…eyes shining with the days of his youth…with the memories of his own loved ones…with pride of victories…with the strength of his heart…He charges paying no heed to the gushing trail of dark red making a carpet to his death…His eyes brim with the smile of the child who was born in the West…

A gushing sound rents the air…a spatter of blood sprays into the sky like fireworks signaling the end. The black sword pierced through the other side of him the dying Promus rests his body over the young boy's shoulder. Ciel removes the sword slowly and rests the man on his lap to hear his final words.

"I…want you to keep this sword…" He croaks silently "You have the same spark as him." He says looking at Ciel with a tender smile "I wish…" he choked "That I could have followed him…to the rolling hills of the West…" He finished

Ciel grips the man's hand "And I'll make sure you do…" he says with conviction "On my own name I will grant you that wish."

The man name Beylu nods, smiling softly as lids flutter shut and the large hands that held up a generation…fall lifelessly to his sides.

The deed now done, the adrenaline of whatever took over him fading, Ciel stares bewildered at the dead giant before him. He looks around at the stained courtyard and the blood covering his own gloved hands. Shakily he stands, lifting the now too heavy sword with care and wiping with the front of his shirt, lays it to the side. An overpowering sorrow overtakes him…It was one thing when those who deserved it received cruel punishments…He could see a thousand child murderers slaughtered without the slightest twitch…But this…this was too much…this man had done nothing…nothing for himself…and all for the desires of his first master…did he give his entire life…

Ciel slumped to the floor and a slow giggle leaked softly into the air…it reached hysterical laughter until tears begin to cascade gently down the young boy's face as he stared at the sky orange sky. Curling up to his knees laughter finally gave way to sobs of anger…and sobs of death…He no longer had to be head of the Phantomhives…or keep that silly crow from feeding off his weakness…yes…he could do this now…he could cry…

Ciel rested his head on his knees and wept silently to himself until his body was jolted with the force of his sobs. He didn't hear when the courtyard doors were thrust open and didn't hear Sebastian's frantic calls and the screams of the wife and Mr. Hudgings. He had resigned himself to fade out into the abyss of his mind and watch from the safety of his catatonic cocoon.

"Beeyyyllluuu!" Mr. Hudgings sobbed against the bloody Promus lying lifeless; He turned a vicious eye towards Sebastian who was trying to get his young charge to talk and spit at his shoes.

"Is this what you came here to do!? To take a valuable member of our family!?" He shouted hysterically at the concerned but still collected raven.

Knowing that the truth of the matter has to be figured out soon, Sebastian picks up the stained boy and shakes him violently "Ciel! Ciel!" he yells loudly "What happened! Tell me what happened!" he bellows, jolting him from his state with slap across the face

Ciel turns to Sebastian with quick movements and thrashes against him violently with the realization that Sebastian hit him. Holding him close Sebastian whispers apologies tenderly "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…tell me what happened…please." He whispers gently into the ear of the trembling boy

Ciel opens his mouth with only a whisper of words choking out. After a soothing hand begins to massage his back, more tears well up inside of him and a yell issues forth.

"I ki-..I killed him!" He yells in a burst of tears "He didn't deserve but I did it!" he yells with more maniacal laughter.

"Your Promus is insane!" Hudgings yells accusingly, still covered in blood and tears

Sebastian looks concerned at Ciel and pulls his face closer to his own. Ciel feels the smoke inside him start to swirl in a soothing caress and leans in automatically to place his mouth on the larger one before him. Expecting to get a burst of energy and pleasure from the contact, Ciel gets a tight pressure, like a vacuum sucking the life from him. He tries to push away from the vicious lips but the man holds him there forcefully, until in a shadowy haze he loses consciousness.

**Traylin**

Ciel opens his eyes to the sight of a porcelain tub steaming with water. He looks at his own self and he's in a white robe, sitting in the chair. As he starts to sit up in walks Sebastian, barefoot and shirtless once more with hair pulled back. He fixes him with a look that gives away nothing before turning to pull out a clean cloth.

"How do you feel?" he asked lightly

To this Ciel frowns "I just killed someone like a vicious animal." He says weakly

At this Sebastian sighs, a gentle smile taking form and motions for the young boy to stand, removing his robe and helping him into the tub. Sebastian takes a soft bristled brush and gently scrubs the young boy in silence. After the first rinse the tub is refilled and his hair is scrubbed clean. During the final rinse and refilling Ciel sits sleepily in the bubbles, watching the ex-butler as he gently scrubs his legs.

"I know why you did it." Sebastian says, eyes still focused on the task at hand. "When I inhaled from you I took in all of your memories of the event…and how you felt." He says quietly

Ciel doesn't reply but for some reason feels at ease with the fact that his burden is shared exactly as it happened in the person next to him.

Rinsed from head to toe and wrapped in a clean robe Ciel is carried to his room where after a good pat down and moisturizing later, he is clad in night shirt and tucked comfortably into bed. A glass of warm milk placed by the bedside and Sebastian prepares to head out.

"Stay with me…until I fall asleep?" Ciel finds himself asking

Sebastian turns to him and smiles with patience. "Very well…for old time's sake."

Instead of sitting at the bedside, Sebastian gets into the fold of covers to a surprised Ciel.

"You'll fall asleep faster this way…I'd really like to get my own bath, if you don't mind." He says brushing the bangs from the blue eye

Ciel considers it and then snuggles close to his ex-butler, resting his head on his chest.

The morning comes gracefully, the events of yesterday forgotten under the orange sun. Ciel wakes up groggily and looks around the room to try and get his bearings. Fully awake he hops from the bed and dons a fresh blue and black suit, placing the seal on his breast pocket. After fluffing his bangs and attempting to straighten his tie he leaves the room. The kitchen is bustling once more with the sounds of chatty servants. Ciel walks in without flourish and yet all eyes still gravitate towards him and silence takes the stage. A silver tray sits on the counter before him where a steaming human meal and one that Sebastian would eat sit neatly ordered and ready to go.

The servants eye Ciel speculatively and wait with breath held, as to what he will think. Sensing this, Ciel picks up a spoonful of the eggs and puts a scrutinizing eye before it and then checks the consistency of Sebastian's 'wine' by expertly swirling the glass. After the display he lifts the tray and turns on his heel, heading for the door…

"Well done." Ciel says leaving the kitchen behind a hoard of whoops and pat-on-the-backs.

Making it upstairs and entering Sebastian's room Ciel finds the gentle sounds of rumbling issuing forth from the black canopy. Rather annoyed, he slams the tray down abruptly and pulls back the covering to a fierce hiss of demonic proportions…Ciel smiled…now he knew how it felt, sketchy crow. Opening the blinds in the same fashion, Sebastian growls himself awake and stares angrily at the blue and purple eyes looking at him with pleasure.

"Good morning…Sebastian." Ciel chirps

Sebastian looks at him blankly and growls "There are much sweeter ways to rouse your master…Ciel." He bites off, finally sitting up and turning the covers over.

Ciel beams and places the tray with just his meal on it.

Sebastian looks at the plate and smiles "Thank you." He says sipping from the glass

Ciel takes a seat in the corner of the room by the window and eats his own breakfast.

"Sebastian." Ciel calls in between the clang of dishes

Sebastian looks over to him but holds up a hand. "About Mr. Hudgings…I explained to him the situation… and of course, he was devastated…he couldn't believe his own Promus had been so suicidal…had wanted to end his life till the point of forcing someone else to do it…" He says a little sadly

Ciel remains quiet, uncaring for the sadness of the fop that put such a strong Promus in that state.

"I also…made sure his body was returned to his home." Sebastian added

"In the west?" Ciel asks

Sebastian nods "Yes…and…per your agreement I also managed to reclaim something of yours…."

Sebastian gets up from the bed and walks to a drawer pulling out a black sheath…."I believe this now belongs to you."

He hands him the sheath, Ciel eyeing it without flourish "The sword of his first master." Ciel said without emotion. Sighing, he unsheathes the black sword that glistens with the soft rays of morning and just as quickly sheaths it, tying it to his waist with a sash of black cloth.

"You know…I half expected to find you dead when I saw the display you two made of the courtyard." Sebastian said walking to the closet

Ciel was silent. "The power…the power you exhibited during that battle is called the 'spark'…every Promus has their own and it varies depending on individual." He adds

"I feel…given your actions and skill in yesterday's battle…Its time for you to begin the training of a Traylin." He finishes

At that Ciel looks "And that's the next level above a Newlar?" he asks

Sebastian nods "But I cannot teach you in the way you now need but there is an academy that specializes in the training and grooming of Traylins." He finishes

Ciel stands "I don't want to go." He says frankly

Sebastian smiles "Of course not with everything still so fresh…and you still haven't even mastered the basics…only because you successfully killed an A class Promus, am I considering enrolling you in classes." He replies

"Would it be like a boarding school?" Ciel asks grudgingly

"It usually is…but given my position…I can pull for you to be a day student." He says

With that the discussion is closed for the moment and Sebastian bids Ciel to do the morning chores. With all the annoyance he can muster Ciel stalks from the room and removes his attire, seething at the chimney sweeps suit he must be forced to wear again. Walking to the bathroom his thoughts wander about the events of the previous day…How would he feel if Sebastian died? What if someone else came along and stole his place? Would his own fate be that of a broken Promus, withered by battle and pleading for death? He shook the thoughts from his mind with a shiver…Sebastian would never do anything like that…He was far too thorough for that.

Realizing since his previous scrubbing, that the bathroom did not require a major wash as before, he finished pleasant, glad not to be covered in sweat and soap this time. Walking into the library he performed the same slip and slide method of dusting and saw that since he had kept the curtains closed…Dust didn't get onto the furniture. Perhaps he would tidy up every day…if only to keep himself from working too hard…and these were rooms that only he used so if he didn't clean them, who would? That new bit a logic made him feel better…He was right…this wasn't about that grinning crow…it was about his own peace of mind. He was an earl and everyone around him was incompetent…and in the true Phantomhive manner…when you had no other pawns to use…your only option was yourself…Yes, that was what would make this work tolerable…to keep in mind it was for himself.

A new outlook reached, the young Phantomhive stood taller in his cleaning uniform and stalked about the rooms he frequented, organizing books and dusting decorative trinkets, washing his clothes and hanging them out on the line with satisfaction…Yes…who indeed could take better care of him then himself.

Finally finishing his morning duties he went downstairs and came to an office. Inside he discovered Sebastian's plans, clients, mergers, budgets and a whole host of other things in regards to his business ventures. Having run a company of his own, Ciel pours over the documents with vengeance, scribbling notes and comments on the side bars and adding ideas of his own to the mix. The way in which Sebastian kept such sensitive information was atrocious and could have meant the end of Funtom if he had dared tried it himself.

In an act of charity Ciel organizes the heaps of information according to dates and alphabetically, he dusts the tables and cleans the pens, restocking the ink and throwing the old canisters away. He locks them all away in a drawer that lines the walls and leaves with the key around his neck.

By the end of his major sweep, it was time for lunch and he was looking forward to the steaming tray…Ciel looks appalled at the completely barren kitchen before him, not even the past fragrance of a meal wafts in the air as he looks around for the servants. A simple note sits on the counter 'Away for training'. He crumples the note with annoyance and tosses it to the floor, now worried as to what he's going to eat. He paces the kitchen in deep thought, wondering if he can hire new servants just for the time their gone. Knowing that this would be cumbersome he crosses the idea out of his mind and sits on the stool to think.

He could ask Seba- NO! He would NOT give that butler the pleasure! He saw it all played out serenely. He would go into the study, Sebastian would be busy, and when he came to him with the story that crow would grin wickedly and poke and prod at his pride until he begged to be fed something. He had already begun to get a hang on the basics…he couldn't stop now…

With a pep talk given, Ciel went into the library and scanned for the section on food, picking a book called 'Gourmet ABC's' and a creepy leather encyclopedia titled 'Meals of the Soul' he slides down, with sleeves rolled and heads for war into the kitchen.

Looking at the stove before him he takes a quick look at the flurry of notes he took on how to make the meal. Scrounging around for all the proper pots and pans he sits them on the stove with care. Deciding first to make Sebastian's meal he flips through the leather book until he comes to a pre-marked page on 'Corvid Demons'…From there he goes on a scavenger hunt throughout the large kitchen to gather the bleeding heart of a silver rabbit, dragon sage, the thigh of a raptor, and the spikes of a gnarl-tooth. Gathering the freakish items, he sat them down at a distance, cringing as he crushed this and squeezed the juice of that and mashed at squishy and otherworldly items until a deep cherry-green concoction was the result.

Placing the raptor parts left over into the pan he cooks them at medium temperature and places the surprisingly pleasant smelling meat onto a plate with the dragon sage and leftovers of the rabbit.

By this time it had taken him an hour to make three little things and he was sweating and still hungry…For those that could do this every day and make hundreds more than he'd ever have to…he gave his respect. His own meal was simple chowder with a chicken breast and some biscuits he warmed up. The end product looked…almost edible… and of course the kitchen was a mess but he WOULD leave that to the servants…a fitting punishment for making him put his hands to such a cumbersome task.

Ciel waltzed up the stairs, stains and all with the shining silver tray. Entering the study he looked with a grin at the crow he knew so well. Sitting among stacks of papers Sebastian scribbles with a pen in lightning speed while flipping through pamphlets with the other hand.

"Lunch." Ciel says quietly, wondering what the reaction would be to the meal he painstakingly prepared.

Sebastian looks up and frowns "Ciel…Good afternoon…I don't really have time to go over any more basics with you today but I'll help you out lat-

"It's already done." Ciel interrupted, the ex-butler fixing him with a look of surprise.

"Oh…what have you got there?" Sebastian asks, looking at the tray Ciel tries to hide

"Ah…uh…its…it's…l-lunch…Th-that I…made." Ciel chokes out, gradually taking steps back at the indiscernible expression taking hold on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian looks from the tray to Ciel and from Ciel back to the tray; a pleasurable grin etches across his face as Ciel gradually flushes under the satisfied stare.

"You cooked for me?" he says motioning for him to bring the tray

"D-don't look so excited." Ciel blurts out still red faced.

The tray in front of him, Sebastian picks up the glass and looks at the contents with a scrutinizing eye. He drinks it with care to only take a sip and soon after takes the glass and continues swallowing deeply until, out of breath and panting he places the glass down.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel asks, alarmed at the glowing eyes now staring at him

"More."

"I'm sorry?"

"More!" Sebastian yells

"D-do you like it?" Ciel stammers, in shock at the sight before him.

A low growl issues from the crow's throat and he turns shining eyes to his young Promus. He gets up and stalks towards the shocked young boy who drops the tray down on the table and scurries out of the room with "Okay! Okay! I'll make more!"

Shutting the door behind him, Ciel locks it and catches his breath. What on earth had gotten into him? Was it really that good? Did he add something he shouldn't have? Sebastian seemed to love it…And if he didn't bring more, what would Sebastian do to him? Shaking the thoughts away Ciel went back down into the kitchen and brought out two other wine glasses but then a rumble came from the row of bells leading to the different rooms…"Too small." It growled.

Hearing Sebastian and wondering how he got his voice to echo, startled, he puts them away and pulls out a miniature cauldron shouting in response "Okay! And stop stalking me!" a nervous Ciel calls back. Gathering together all the ingredients, Ciel puts his attention away from that ravenous crow waiting on him and makes the concoction once more until the cauldron is filled. Lifting it onto a rolling cart Ciel pushes it through the halls, passing the study on the way to the elevator. Upon passing he turns back when a flurry of blonde strands passes his vision.

"Aden?!" Ciel calls in surprise at the playful green eyes staring back at him

"Ah…Afternoon…Ciel." Aden says, putting down a book.

"Afternoon?!-Wha- This is Sebastian's house! If he finds you here-

Aden laughs amiably and meets Ciel in the hallway "It's alright…I always come to check on him...he wouldn't give just anyone the seal to enter his home." He rattles off, now following Ciel down the hall.

"You're here to see Sebastian?" Ciel asks

"Yes…how is the Newlar training coming along?" Aden asks as they enter the elevator

"As well as it can…Anyway, Sebastian's still holed up in his room…and he's really hungry…really…so…I don't know if you should come in right now." Ciel trails off

Aden looks at the cauldron and smiles "So Corbie's finally starting to eat…did you cook it?" he asks

Ciel nods "Yes…he certainly IS starting to eat…will his appetite always be this…strong?" he asks

Aden chuckles "No, I think this is just a phase…Food has a different taste when made by a demon's own Promus…it's why they learn to cook as a part of their duties…their food strengthens their master because of the soul link and energy that transfers over...And it has a pretty amazing taste too." Aden finished

Now standing at the door Ciel opens it slowly, bidding Aden to stand outside.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel calls cautiously, entering with the room with the cart.

Coming from out of the closet Sebastian is dressed casual in black pants with a shirt and vest to match. Pulling his long locks back he looks at the young boy with an apologetic smile. "It looks like I got ahead of myself." He says sheepishly

Ciel sighs; glad the glutton has calmed for the moment "You certainly did." He says crossing his arms

"Well….At least you brought a lot…Thank you" Sebastian replies, gently ruffling Ciel's hair and picking up the cauldron. "Good morning Aden." Sebastian calls, looking at the closed door.

The door cracks and Aden peeks in, grinning at his friend "Got a case of the munchies, Corbie?" he jokes

Sebastian grins in response and smiles at Ciel "I have a great cook.

As Sebastian walks from the room with the cauldron he fixes his young Promus with a look "Get dressed and meet us in the meeting room upstairs…Also." He says with a signature glowing grin "Do make my bed for me, hm?" He says with a cavalier smoothness that sends Ciel's face into a sour look.

Ciel huffs and watches as Sebastian and Aden head up the stairs, Unable to stay angry with the idea of that crow carrying around a giant pot of his 'lunch' happily, Ciel finds himself laughing at the man who calls himself Corbiau and makes the large bed and goes to his room to change.

Coming into the meeting room, Ciel smirks at the empty cauldron sitting next to Sebastian who sits looking over a large booklet while Aden skims through papers.

"Come sit." Sebastian says

Ciel sits down and looks at the booklet placed in his hands. On the cover is a red brick castle with rolling green fields and flowers surrounding it with a large black gate. The cover reads "The Academy of Promus." Looking at Sebastian with a frown he puts up a hand "Now, I know what you said…I won't make you stay there but the fact is that you must begin training as a Traylin and this is the best place the Deeps has to offer…

"But! - Ciel starts

"Now, now, fluff ball, he's got a good idea." Aden chirps

Ciel glares at him and Sebastian continues "To finish…In order to keep watch over you while still ensuring I am doing a proper job as your master, we will go to the academy together…" he finished

Ciel blinks "But you're not a Traylin."

"Yes, but the academy is in another city here in the Deeps...A city I just so happen to have a summer home in." Sebastian replies easily

"So we'll be moving?" Ciel states

"Yes." Sebastian answers with a grin

Aden stands up and stretches, a smile on his face "The city of Elisia is where all of the families congregate during the late summer…All your adoring friends and companions will be so anxious to see you Corbie." He says, looking at the grinning crow

"And my enemies…" Sebastian mutters in response

"…I can't wait to see what everyone will think of you…I'm sure many will be shocked that the ole lonesome crow has finally settled down with a young Traylin." Aden adds

Watching his young Promus sift through the pages in the brochure diligently, A smile comes gently to the crow's face "Yes…perhaps it is a little shocking…but I think they'll be pleasantly surprised…I am one hell of a master, after all."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Things should be picking up from here on out... ****R&R **** :)**

**Lost and Found**

Riding in the carriage at dawn Ciel felt the presence of curious eyes watching his every movement. He felt cramped and agitated. The other royal families refused to say anything and yet he would prefer a barrage of questions rather than this terrible tension. As for Sebastian…they stared at him with either quiet awe or downright disdain…if he was in charge, he would throw them out on their ears…why on earth did Sebastian tolerate them? Sebastian looks over at his ex-master staring out of the window and into the misty sky. An error on his part, he had never taught Ciel how to conceal his emotions and the fact that their presence was so visible…was why everyone was staring at him. On the one hand this brought a smile to his face…watching that young lord squirm was a favorite past time of his.

However, this was _his_ promus and he could not let him be entertainment for anyone other than himself. Sebastian turns to Ciel and coughs once and then leans back in the cushioned seat. Ciel snaps out of his reverie and his eyes float to the man who reclines next to him. Ciel studies Sebastian's face with ease…He knew from the past month that when Sebastian did that he was saying something. It had become a little game of his…following only the gestures of a person and knowing without a doubt what they wanted and how they were feeling. None of these gestures made any sense to an unlearned observer but they spoke volumes to Ciel.

A soft chuckle emanates from the young promus which flows out into a gentle laugh; Sebastian looks at Ciel and smirks, gaining looks from the surrounding guests who cease their staring and turn, admonished.

Sebastian was satisfied…Ciel may have been oblivious to the exchange but his reaction created the desired effect. Having a promus meant for sure that there were those who wanted your head on a plate and all of your riches if possible. One key to having your leg up in the game was being able to effectively execute plans without any of your enemies knowing. One way to achieve that was through _wind talking_… some of the greatest assassins created the language and it had been prized due to its effectiveness at allowing orders to be carried out without the need for words or even to look at the person. A simple stroke could be written on parchment and sent and only the person who could speak the language would understand. Ciel was remarkable…who would have thought he'd pick it up so quickly. Nothing was more dangerous than a promus with orders that couldn't be detected.

Sebastian relished the thought…he could give the order right now for Ciel to slice the Hendricks's family promus in two…and they would never see it coming.

Sure, most houses forbid wind talking among their promus's and many families had created a treaty that said they would do anything but plan attacks with that 'coward's language' as they called it. However, Sebastian had a problem with following orders he never agreed to.

Sebastian relished in the tension that now vanished…they had understood who was truly in control and the pecking order established. Sebastian looked over at Ciel who sat flipping through a leather book and making scribbling's of something…He swatted at him playfully with a smile, to which Ciel scowled in reply and turned away with a humph. "Ah…Ciel." Sebastian said tenderly to himself.

As the morning sun peaks over the horizon, white triangular roof tops jut into the sky. The white stone glistens with the dawn, a copper sphere twinkling on each one. Buildings of sandstone and black brick line the silver cobbled streets and Ciel looks down at the rolling fields and forest deeps interspersed between the metropolitan alleys. Flowers in colors Ciel had never seen before burst from the vines that scale the walls of every building in sight. It gives the city a wild look…a fresh look…and the smell of spring wind and the rush of streams have Ciel breathing in deeply, forgetting the past tension of the ride.

They descend onto the cobbled streets and the carriage door opens. The first family gives a curt nod while their haggard promus scowls at Ciel from his spectacles. The next family is let off at a beautiful mansion painted eccentrically in red. Two more families' whiz by Ciel's attention as he absent mindedly regards them politely and blocks out Sebastian's lame introductions…Something was bothering him, Sebastian was acting strange and he intended to get to the bottom of it. Finally to his relief they are all alone.

"Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian purred, stretching out in his own cushioned seat.

"What are you playing at?" Ciel asks with a level gaze.

"How so?" Sebastian replies, resting his eyes with amusement on the young boy fuming.

"You said you would wait before taking me to school and now we've gone a month ahead of schedule…then you take along these demons that clearly hate your guts and you drop them off like you're old chumps. You didn't say a word to me except for our secret messages and now we're just supposed to pass the summer months lazing around?" Ciel barks

"What's going on here?" Ciel demands quietly

Sebastian smiles at Ciel and reaches out to place a hand on his royal blue head… "The Patriarch's men are suspicious of me Ciel…there are agents following our every move…Mammon, the head of Wormwood has been conspiring to ruin me and has multiple plots to have me dead before I leave Elisia, I must behave as if I do not have a clue…I am up for the slaught-

"Then why come here?!" Ciel yells angrily "How foolish can you be?! Not even I would…well, I did, but that was different! I had a demon! I had you!" Ciel chides

Sebastian nods, his eyes softening "And I have something as well…" he replies

"What?" Ciel asks

"You." He finished

Ciel stares at the calm eyed man for a while, his eyes slowly widening, first in understanding and then in disbelief. "You mean…You think that I- You expect me…?

Sebastian nods "Yes, Ciel…I expect _you_ to protect me…I expect _you_ to keep me out of harm's way-

"From wormwood AND the Patriarch's men?!" Ciel yells, his breath coming in rapidly "This is so like you! I am not a demon! I can't fight like you! Or move as quick as you or—

"You will find a way." Sebastian adds with a tone of confidence Ciel found unsettling.

"You're just saying that! How the hell am I supposed to vent off an investigation held by the monarchy?!" Ciel yells, throwing his leather book at the man's chest

"If I recall…a certain young lord did carry out such a thing…except instead of fending off an investigation you just went and ordered me to kill the queen." Sebastian retorts

Ciel stops short and his eyes narrow "I did give that order but we both know who delivered the final blow...and the circumstances that led to it."

Sebastian fixes Ciel with a frank look and says nothing in response…Ciel looks to the ground in thought and then realization kicks in "This is it …you set this up…you set it up from the beginning! You purposely insighted suspicion and put yourself in a place to be caught!" Ciel exclaims

"Why would you-

Sebastian puts up a hand and gives Ciel a hard look "Because it's your job…Mastering cleaning and house chores is one thing…managing my company is another…However, defending a life is something of an entirely different nature. In order for you to understand this I must become precious to you…"

"You put yourself in danger for something so petty? You want to become something I think is precious?" Ciel asks a little bewildered

Sebastian smiles "But of course…now, just keep me alive until the end and we can move on to better things." He says flippantly

Ciel looks at Sebastian with a weary expression and finally after no signs of Sebastian elaborating any further, he sighs like a child relinquished to some boring task.

"I should just let them kick your butt and eat you." Ciel snaps

Sebastian chuckles "You could."

"You're a pain…aren't you supposed to be a 'prince' category or something?" Ciel jeers casually, placing his notebook back into his knap sack

"I am…but the moment a demon of power needs to show the force of his title…is the moment negotiations have broken completely…it's too dangerous for beings such as myself to get into fights ." Sebastian replies pleasantly

"That's just another way of saying you're too lazy to get off your rump." Ciel retorts

Sebastian smirks "Really?" he says with mock innocence getting a soft chuckle from Ciel, releasing the tension for the moment.

As the carriage reaches a high steel gate bearing the same seal as Sebastian, they exit the carriage and enter inside where gardens and fountains paint the front lawn and back yard. The mansion is polished white limestone and as their bags are brought in by an old prune of a man, Ciel pulls Sebastian to the side.

"Alright Sebastian…I'll protect you…but we have to do things MY WAY." He demands quietly "I want your unending support…and don't you dare question my methods. Everything from here on out is the '_Phantomhive way'_ okay?" he barks

Sebastian gives his signature smile and rests his hand across his chest "_Of course_."

Ciel gives Sebastian a level look before sighing "Good…now, let's get inside so I can make something to eat…you're starving." Ciel says, entering the mansion before him.

Ciel finds the décor is much brighter and simpler than Sebastian's main mansion in the Deeps. Caramel walls bear powder white borders with light polished wooden floors and pale yellow drapes which pour in soft light. The morning sun reflects softly in the kitchen which is all white and the stairs are a scented beech wood leading to more caramel colored walls and vases filled with wild flowers lining the hall. All around a place of relaxation, Ciel took a deep breath…If he was to spend the remainder of his time here protecting Sebastian, he would need a place to come and unwind and to regroup…this was perfect. He entered his room which was just a few doors from Sebastian's own and was equally as pleased with the deep cool blues and the cotton whites that decorated the room. Leaving his luggage he went down into the kitchen where he found an apron and the two cook books that had become his best friends and set about preparing a meal.

The two shared a meal on the balcony overlooking the white roof tops and flowers of Elisia. As they watch the world go by, a tap on the balcony entrance door bears a young boy in all white with a cotton satchel. "I got a message for a…lord Corbiau?" He says reading the cover of the letter.

Aside from wondering how a simple messenger boy managed to get into their home and come through the balcony, Ciel takes it from him and gives him a copper coin, sending him off and opens the letter at Sebastian's nod, reading the contents aloud.

"_Dear Corbiau…Word has reached me that you have come to Elisia for a time…I am most displeased that you did not even consider telling me you had arrived…I am sure you will be most eager to mend the situation and attend a soiree I am hosting at my mansion tonight, You certainly do have a habit of getting away from me…Sebastian…Best Regards, Constable" _

Ciel finished the letter with an expectant look at Sebastian, whose eyes had gone dark a moment before. Looking up now with an unknown expression and finally with a look of expectancy at his promus, Ciel looks at Sebastian a bit more and finally sighed.

"I guess we'll go." He said casually "With us being under constant surveillance, I don't see how we can refuse...Do you know anything about this Constable guy?" Ciel asks

Sebastian sighs, reaching out for the letter and removing one of his gloves. "Yes…I know him…I never expected him to be here in Elisia though." He mutters, a tinge of anger seeping into his tone

"Is he a threat?" Ciel asks

"Yes." Sebastian replies in a dark tone, flames engulfing the letter from his hands. He sprinkles the ashes to the ground and sighs "Listen to me Ciel…We cannot afford to be separated when we attend his little get together…Constable knows all of my tricks and trades…a few of them he's taught me himself." He admits begrudgingly

"That's why you must stay by my side…I will be ignoring you a bit but pay attention to what I'm not saying and what I'm not doing…that will help you out." Sebastian replies standing

"Where are you going?" Ciel asks

"To get some rest…I'm going to need it…This is a bit selfish…but…I'll leave the rest to you?" Sebastian says with a small smile

Ciel notices the concern in Sebastian's eyes and sighs "Of course, that's my job, right?"

Sebastian clad in gold and black and Ciel in an all-black suit, cast striking figures against the cobbled streets as they entered the carriage that would deliver them to the dreaded gathering.

The mansion of the man named Constable was daunting and made Sebastian's summer home pale in comparison. Sandy wheat fields swayed gently on either side while the shimmering silver of the gates contrasted the crimson walls of the mansion. It was a labyrinth of a place and Ciel could feel as if they were being watched. As the carriage wound its way through the grounds, a heavy feeling pounded his chest.

"Se-

Sebastian raised a black gloved hand, his eyes glistening with the moon "Quiet." He said with warning

Ciel knew his suspicions had been confirmed and tightened his sword tighter around his waist…This place was dangerous…very dangerous. No matter the pretense for being brought here…no matter the cordiality of the words…Sebastian hadn't even replied when the letter was sent. He didn't even refuse. A man who that crow would pay homage to was certainly worth staying alert for.

Suddenly the idea of willingly bringing that crow into what could be the lion's den was distasteful to him. Butterflies caught his stomach as he considered what he would do should something happen to Sebastian. It was no longer about his own sense of pride and petty anger towards the man for making him his servant…It was-

Different carriages rode up silently with parties of finely dressed guests in masks gliding into the front entrance. Ciel put on a dark blue mask covering only the eyes while Sebastian wore a black one of the same.

Entering the mansion slowly, Ciel almost fell back with the force of the presence within…he could feel it in the walls…he could feel it in the furniture. If he had instincts…they were telling him to take Sebastian and get as far away from this mansion as possible….but damn it all, Sebastian kept walking forward, kept moving in further, kept talking in hushed whispers with other vibrant masks in the shadows and he couldn't even trust them! With his senses on high alert he couldn't even tell if Sebastian was giving him any secret messages…he was anxious…Damn it all! What was that presence? Ciel grew tense as they had made it to the thick of the hall where men and women and men and men gently swayed to the lilting tune of a piano. Ciel could not speak; it was as if he lost himself in this sea of demons. All he could see was Sebastian's back and the cape swaying…his vision grew blurry and his stomach churned…A hand rested on his shoulder…It was not Sebastian. Ciel whipped around violently but saw no one. When he looked in front of himself… Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

"Sebastian?" "Sebastian?" Ciel called quietly first and then with more urgency than before as he began to comb the crowd for the crow's cape. He had made it red just for that reason and yet he could barely put his mind to find it. With the presence growing stronger and Ciel's faculties overwhelmed he began going to the attendants of the party and asking them in hushed tones if they'd seen a man named Corbiau at all. Many ignored him while exchanging looks of disgust with one another; others said nothing and went slinking into the shadows. A sickness overwhelmed him and he pushed roughly through the crowd until finally he found his way to the marble hallway, the cool wind from outside wafting through the air.

Sitting down in the corner of the wall he breathed deeply and caught his breath. Something had happened in the hour since they'd entered and whatever it was, no matter how strong he would push through and find out where Sebastian had gone. Rising, he threw his mask to the floor and the jacket with it, pinning Sebastian's seal to his cotton white shirt. Rolling up his sleeves he gripped the black hilt of his sword tightly and walked towards the stair case away from the ball room…

"_I'm sorry…is there something I can do for you?" _

The voice was smooth…like silk…and yet… it felt like daggers scraping against his skin. Ciel wanted to run…but he was frozen in place. His knuckles white with the grip of his sword he turned a level eye to a man clad in all red robes. Golden locks flowed out like a gentle spider's legs with eyes redder than Sebastian's boring into him. He looked the man over as he descended the staircase into the hall; mere inches away from him the strange man turned his head to the side curiously. _"Are you lost? The party is that way." _He said

Ciel said nothing and did not move. _"Perhaps you are looking for the washroom?" _the man probed further

"I have lost my master." Ciel managed to grind out in clenched teeth and for the first time he actually felt the pangs of that loss.

"_Come, I'll help you find him." _The man said

Ciel unsheathed his sword to show the shimmering black blade but only a few inches. The man stopped and looked into Ciel's eyes before sighing "I see." He said with a suddenly hard tone, his eyes narrowing like a cat's.

"Where is Sebastian." Ciel demanded

"Who?" The man replied

"Sebastian! Corbiau!" Ciel managed to yell, his fists shaking angrily

"I don't believe I know anyone by that name." The man replied smoothly, his eyes glowing softly "And I should know…this is my…- Stop!

Before the strange man can finish, Ciel darts down the other hallway in high speed. He was frantic; this powerful demon obviously knew who Sebastian was! He knew his name when he was contracted to him…he even spoke to him intimately in that invitation…this man had Sebastian…he had to find him…and get them both out of there…but how? As Ciel darted from one side of the mansion to the other he found himself in a maze of red walled hallways.

A strange voice resounds and echoes through the hallway…Ciel finds himself in blinding pain as if knifes were being grated against his skull. He searches for the source of noise but in an instant a black form tackles him to the ground violently. The wind knocked out of him his head swims as he uses all his strength to hold off the jaws threatening to tear at his jugular. The beast like creatures hiss and spit at Ciel's struggling form, their saliva burning through his clothes, causing deep wounds. Unsheathing his sword he stabs it into the creatures head and violently swings it 360 degrees, lopping off one of the other heads. More come funneling in with the painful voice and Ciel is bitten from the back before he successfully chops one at a time to pieces.

Yelling angrily at the space above the ceiling he removes his tattered shirt, tossing it to the ground. "You coward! Where is he!" he snarls, feeling that the man can hear him.

He turns from his bloody mess and darts down the opposite hall, his adrenaline making him a blur past the rooms that seem to have occupants taking various pleasures. Ciel was at his wits end…being invited to a party…then being killed at party…Ciel was beginning to think that's the only reason these things were held by demons. He would get nowhere if he kept blindly running…Ciel stopped to think…did Sebastian give him any clues as to how he could change his situation?

…_it's too dangerous for beings such as myself to get into fights…_

The words hit Ciel like lightening…no wonder he hadn't been attacked directly by that creep…if he did then Sebastian would have had to interfere…but what if he did? There was no guarantee that Sebastian was even in the position to come and intervene…What could he do?

…his promus!

Ciel darted down the hallway in high speed, heading for the place where he was attacked. The dreadful singing began again but this time Ciel was prepared, He honed in on the source of the sound and leaping towards the crawl space of the ceiling, he slashed into the air sending a cloaked form stumbling back and hitting the floor. Ciel was instantly pummeled to the ground by the form, a pair of feline green eyes boring into his own eyes. _"You die today." _The man snarled. Digging into Ciel's burn wounds with his finger, the man delivered a blow to the young promus's face as he screamed. Kicked into the wall Ciel's back made a cracking noise which left him limp on the ground.

Damn it all! He thought angrily, trying to get his body to move. He wasn't cut out for this…these types of fights…whatever happened to just swords? Ciel struggled to sit up but failed and was greeted with a boot to the face. The act was just enough to send Ciel into a fitful rage…eyes flashing the piercing grey lightening of the wolf he howled deep in his throat, it tearing into the hall way and echoing off of the walls. He twisted the enemy promus's foot with his hand, snapping it in two. Yells from the man in agony give Ciel the opportunity to break free and limp his own battered form to somewhere safe.

Struggling to make it down the main stairs back into the hall, Ciel is greeted by an armada of all black cloaked men...'persuasion'. Ciel stopped…they fully intended to keep him trapped here…or kill him. He didn't want to die…What would happen to Sebastian? What would happen to him? Sebastian spoke of wanting him to become precious to him…He was beginning to understand what that meant. Though it was probably the wounds he sustained and his own foolish heart…right now there was only one person he wished to see…

"Sebastian…"

The words came out in a soft whisper…like a prayer…it riled something deep inside of him.

"Sebastian…" he said louder…his heart growing hot with an unknown energy. With burning eyes the young promus places his hand across his chest which burns fiery orange with Sebastian's seal.

With eyes now the red of Sebastian's, Ciel bows his head"…_By your seal, this eternal vow_…" He whispers, his form glowing with a volcanic aura.

"Don't let him finish it!" The enemy promus yells frantically, limping down the stairs as the men scramble to tackle the boy.

…_until your death, this soul ignites… the blazing flames of hell's true flight…_"

In a whirlwind of energy the hallway erupts into a crimson inferno…contracting, consuming and destroying everything in its path, the armada of reinforcements melt to cinders, screams and burning flesh reduce to smokeless ashes…Ciel stands consumed by the power…sure of only one thing…he will burn down every ounce of this mansion until he finds what he is looking for.

Frantically the screams of the enemy promus can be heard over the roaring fire. Ciel gradually expands the flames to the outer walls of the mansion and encircles the ball room. "Stop! That's enough! Enough! Will you kill everyone here?!" The enemy promus yells frantically

"_Where is Sebastian."_ Ciel demands, the flames licking the ceiling

Red robes glide down the adjacent staircase from the shadows, blond strands seeming to float on air…"_He's safe._" replies the strange man from before, coming right in the path of the flames; Ciel stands a few feet away, taking note how the man isn't even affected by them. "Sebastian is fine…I whisked him away so we could have a little chat…" he says smoothly, his expression replaced with a disgusted look "I had every intention of killing you off tonight…" He snarls at Ciel

"That child should be serving me." He says more to himself

Ciel narrows his eyes

"How-ever…Seeing as how you will kill all of my guests… and burn down my mansion…you have the upper hand in this matter." He finished with a tight smile

At this Ciel calms, the flames slowly swirling back into the seal fading to reveal his chest scorched and bare, face smudged with ash and blue hair matted down with sweat, the sword hanging loosely at his waist. He takes in his current condition and looks back at the man before him.

"Sebastian is back in the main hall trying to steal my clients…" the man says with an endearing chuckle "He doesn't know this has occurred."

Ciel looks around at the damage done to the surrounding mansion and looks at his own hands which are stained and blistered "Once we leave this god forsaken place... stay away from him." He snarls at the man named Constable, tightening the sword around his waist.

"Surely you know I won't be swayed by the mere threats of a Traylin." the man replied smugly

At this Ciel smiles… "If I so much as see you…I will return here ALONE…and burn this place to the ground…if you have any business, any property…I WILL find it and send you the ashes in the mail..." Ciel finishes with a steely gaze

The smirk slowly falls from the man's face "If you do that you will incite a war between Sebastian and myself." He says seriously "You would be the cause for a feud occurring between demon of powers…Promuses are usually the mode by which we settle our issues" he says gravely "Would you tamper with the balance of the Deeps over your petty sense of pride?" he asked seriously, now doubting the sanity of this young promus

Ciel smirked, a wicked grin stunning the man into incredulity "Of course…I used to be in the business of serving royals and protocol…but unfortunately I have since retired." He finished smiling

The man named Constable gives Ciel a level look "Very well then…get out of my home…I want nothing to do with you…tell Sebastian that _he_ is welcome any time…I still have _much_ I'd like to teach him."

The man walks towards Ciel and holds out his hand "No hard feelings?"

Ciel's eyes glow with the intensity of before _"For now."_ He replies with quiet anger, a grin filled with malice taking form…No, there were definitely hard feelings…and before their time was through he would have his way with the demon named Constable.

Ciel limps down the remaining stairs towards the hallway and enters the ball room without inciting any attention. He moves his ragged form through the crowd roughly, staring daggers at anyone who would dare give him grief about it. Finally to his utter relief he sees the sway of a blood red cape and moves with more fervency. Ciel sees Sebastian from a far, sipping from a wine glass and speaking with a group of people who seem rapt with his attention. A smile comes to his face…always the opportunist. As he made it closer to the group a bud of excitement began to form…Was he happy to see Sebastian? In light of the night's events Ciel decided he would lower his guard once more and say that he was glad to see that sketchy crow…this meeting had worried Sebastian and for whatever reason he lacked the confidence to openly oppose that creep.

Ciel had been able to protect him though…even at the cost of his sanity, his temper and his clothes…he was glad Sebastian was oblivious to the whole matter, somehow he felt that crow would dislike it if he saw him getting half eaten by mutant dogs. Seeing him pleasantly steal other people's customers was the greatest highlight of his night. Sebastian turned with surprise as a scorched and matted Ciel gave him an amiable smile and a rough pat on the back. "Ever the popular." Ciel said cryptically, giving Sebastian a genuine smile.

The surrounding party listening to Sebastian turns their eyes towards him, hoping for some explanation as to the shirtless promus's appearance "I got caught up in work." Ciel says with a joking tone and a gesture of apology. The looks cease and light laughter funnels through the group. "That's one dedicated young promus you have there sir." A man in a hawk's mask jokes.

"I'm lucky if I can get my promus to work when it's time to work and here yours is skipping out on an A-list gathering, just to carry out his duties…now that's what I call devotion." Another masked guest says

"I think I'll be making the right choice by merging our endeavors." The hawk man adds, shaking Sebastian's hand warmly

The group slowly moves about their own way, leaving Sebastian and Ciel alone. Sebastian still looking at Ciel with an unreadable expression, Ciel shrinks back from the slowly angry gaze that scans his wounds and burns and his face. Could he be mad? Ciel thought, after all, he had just put his life on the line to find him and he succeeded…He hoped that this anger wasn't aimed at himself, after all he'd been through, he'd be lying if he said he could deal with Sebastian being furious and yelling at him. Honestly he just wanted a pat on the back and a 'good job'…Not this unreadable scrutiny.

"We're leaving." Sebastian says in a tight whisper

Resigned to a carriage ride full of chastisements and admonishing Ciel led the way from the mansion with a bowed head full of exhaustion and into the carriage. Sitting in the red cushioned seats, Ciel waits for the worst.

At the outskirts of the gates Sebastian motions abruptly for the carriage to stop and exits, standing in the center of the gates. He removes the glove from his hand, bearing his seal and places his palm towards the mansion….

"_Mo-ea-ga-ru…" _

The front of the mansion erupts into chaos as the miles long wheat fields bursts into scarlet flames that lick high at the night sky. Guests funnel out of the mansion and bark orders at their wagon riders while others take off like shooting stars to the sky. The man named Constable comes rushing out looking in disbelief at his fields of flames. Searching with angry eyes amidst heat and smoke for the culprit, Sebastian raises his hand. Even from the miles of distance between them, Constable looks in surprise at Sebastian who bears a pleased expression.

With a long look shared between the two, the man named Constable yelled "You're SUCH a CHILD Sebastian! You and your rogue promus!"

He holds his own hand out over the wheat fields and a powerful gust of wind licks the flames into submission in a matter of seconds. The entire perimeter around the mansion is now a desolate black field of ash and dead vegetation. The red mansion stands out like a stubborn blood stain on the black velvet field.

Sebastian grins "No hard feelings…right?!" he yells from afar, pleased laughter echoing from their carriage as they shoot into the night sky…


	7. Chapter 7

**Return**

Ciel gaped at Sebastian as he recalled the demon's actions only moments before as they now flew in the carriage through the moonlit night. He looked across from him at Aden who had managed to make it to the gathering and was _hitching a ride_. He sat for the first time with mint green eyes that had lost their playfulness and were now as hard as stone.

"Corbiau…" Aden growled, losing the tender nickname

Sebastian looked back with a childlike expression of innocence "What is it Aden?"

"You know damn well what it is! You just nearly destroyed another demon of power's domain! Are you trying to die here?!" He yelled angrily moving closer to his friend

Sebastian narrowed his eyes "He attacked my promus." He answered back in a hard tone

"With his own Promus! Not himself!" Aden yelled in reply

Sebastian seemed agitated by the response and took the same aggressive stance as Aden, the two staring eye to eye with Ciel leaning gingerly in the corner, looking on to see what would become of the two if left alone.

"Why are you so concerned with how I exorcise my power Aden?! You're supposed to support me!" Sebastian snapped angrily

"I'm not supporting behavior that could get you killed!" Aden snapped back "Ever since you've taken on that fluff ball you've been nothing but reckless and self-centered!

"Self-cen-

"Yes self-centered!" Aden cuts in

"Well this is none of your business Aden!" Sebastian snarls, stopping his friend short "I don't ever recall asking you to follow me around! You're not my promus!" he snaps

Aden looks taken aback and his expression slowly turns to one of disbelief and then deep hurt "So…now that you have Ciel…I'm a bother now, is that it Corbie?" the blonde haired demon asked quietly

Sebastian looks at his friend and immediately cools his temper "No, Aden…that's not…

"Then I won't bother you anymore!" Aden yells emotionally

"Wait!" Sebastian calls

"Ginger!" The young blonde calls and an amber brown fox with jewel like eyes unfurls from the atmosphere, Aden storms from the carriage, free falling into the air until the amber fox named Ginger grows in size and speeds Aden far ahead of their carriage and into the night clouds. Calling for his friend with no response, Sebastian slams the carriage door shut against the atmospheric winds and plops down on the cushions of the carriage. He shakes his head in exasperation "Now he's going to go home and bawl like a baby…Aden…" he says with a sigh

Forgetting the quarrel for the moment, Sebastian's eyes float to Ciel's closed lids waiting patiently. Ciel opens them slowly and looks at the carpeted carriage floor.

"I think I understand now…what you meant when you said that…" Ciel began

"There was a time when I first lost you that I was s-…sc-….

"Scared?" Sebastian finishes without mockery

Ciel bites his lip but gives a nod that's almost indiscernible.

"So… have I become something precious to you Ciel?" Sebastian asks sincerely

Ciel looks at the demon across from him and imagined what it would be like if he had to travel home tonight alone, defeated by the man named Constable, loosing Sebastian in the crimson maze…

"If becoming something precious means it is no longer profitable for that person to leave your side indefinitely…if that's what you mean…then…yes…you've become…_precious_ to me…Sebastian." Ciel manages to murmur

Sebastian smiles "I wasn't expecting such a precise definition but I'll take it…its good you understand now…because that is the way that I feel about you."

Ciel flushes at the abrupt words "You didn't need to say all of that! I'm dead anyway…haven't you heard the saying dead men can't feel?" he snaps stubbornly

Sebastian laughs "Actually it's 'dead men don't talk'…try being more honest…" he jokes

Ciel huffs indignantly, the flush of his cheeks speaking volumes. Sebastian moves over to Ciel's side sinuously, startling the young promus. "What are you-?

Warm hands encircle a surprised Ciel and he is pulled into a warm embrace, resting his head against the warmth of Sebastian's shirt, his small back rising with the inhales and exhales of Sebastian's chest. Ciel, unsure of what to do or say decides that silence is best in this situation. He wasn't bothered by the gesture in a bad way and Sebastian was certainly warmer than any blanket…or bed. A lilting tune, deep and calming relaxes all the muscles in his body until he is limp in Sebastian's arms as he sings to him. The vibrations of sound travel within and without him and he feels better and better with each change of cadence.

Ciel's eyes snap open from his trance like state and he looks at his shirtless form which is completely healed. He looks in surprise at Sebastian sleeping with his arms still wrapped around him…A gasp escapes from Ciel as he sees his own wounds manifested on the demon's skin. He calls Sebastian in alarm who opens his eyes worriedly but soon relaxes after Ciel's protests are made clear. A single hand silences Ciel and Sebastian closes his eyes again. Not knowing what else to do Ciel wraps his own arms around the demon that holds him warmly and hopes that if he snuggles closely, his wounds now on Sebastian will heal quickly.

**Crows and Cakes**

Ciel finds himself in his own bed, the white cotton drapes reflecting the morning sun. He sits up abruptly, realizing none of his chores have been done and dashes down the hall in black nightshirt for whatever punishment Sebastian would like to deal out…He sure hoped he wasn't starving…the idea of dealing with a demon's hunger always perturbed Ciel…perhaps a remnant of his human existence. Barging into the black walled bedroom Ciel finds Sebastian fully dressed in an all-black Japanese yukata with crimson dead lilies casting striking designs on the attire. His hair is pulled back in a long ponytail that is braided and hangs loosely over the v line of his chest and he wears simple straw flip flops while sipping from an abnormally large Japanese tea cup.

Ciel gaped "What- what are you doing Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiles "Eating." He replies simply, sipping from the cup the width of a plate.

"I mean…your clothes." Ciel adds

"Oh…these…it's for our visit later." He replies standing and walking over to the closet

Ciel follows him with his eyes "Where are we going?"

At this Sebastian grins "To see my brat of a friend…Aden." He replied, pulling a blue yukata from the closet and some flip flops

Handing the yukata to Ciel he looks at the royal blue color and the black and grey roses bursting out on different sides. "Dressed like this?" Ciel barks

Sebastian nods "Of course…

"I'm not going out like this! Chest exposed and…and showing legs…" Ciel protests (There's apart on the yukata with a slight opening and Sebastian is sitting crossed legged so he thinks it's made to show legs.)

Sebastian pouts "Come on! Don't fight me on this one! It's the Sebastian way…okay?" he replies, pushing the yukata forward

Ciel snatches the outfit "I said it was the Phantomhive way, didn't I?" he retorts with a look

Sebastian grins and Ciel notices a silvery line crossing his neck gently…it's where he was bitten by the-

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells his memories flooding back "You! You did something! Something to…to

He struggles to recall the exchange but all the memories offer him are fluttering emotions and flushed cheeks once again.

Sebastian puts up a hand "Yes… I did something…I healed you." He replied to a gaping Ciel

"But you-!"

"And you healed me." Sebastian finished, silencing the young promus by opening his yukata enough to show his chest now smooth.

"But how?" Ciel protests, now looking more fervently for any hints of the wounds of last night.

"It's called _'alternating resonance'._" Sebastian said in an instructorial reply "It's a very dangerous thing to do because both demon and promus are their most vulnerable when they resonate with each other…I didn't think you would get the clue but you did…holding the other partner and tuning into their 'warmth' is how resonance begins…that was no ordinary body heat we were working with last night…you picked it up quickly." Sebastian finished, sipping again from the giant cup

"I forbid you under any circumstance to perform alternating resonance with another demon…even if it was my own brother or sister." Sebastian added seriously

"Why?" Ciel asked

"You are, Ciel, in essence…a portal to me…if you resonate with another being…they resonate with me as well at the deepest level of what I am…and if they have access to the most vulnerable part of a demon then they can enslave or destroy that demon completely." He finished

As Sebastian finished, Ciel felt the ethereal smoke inside of him vibrate in agreement. He thought of the times Sebastian had used that smoke to convey something to him or to heal him or to comfort him…A thought came to him then, one that he was sure he didn't want to voice but Sebastian picked up on it instantly and his gaze became serious…but also tinged with a phantom of something else…fear…

"Se-

"We'll talk about that later…Ciel." Sebastian interrupted with gentle finality

"Maybe this evening?" Ciel added quickly, his emotions riling with the thought he had and the knowledge that what he thought might be true.

"Not this evening, not tomorrow, not next week, next month or even next year…for now, keep your thoughts on _'that'_ secret, from even yourself." Sebastian finished

Ciel felt no need to argue with Sebastian. The demon has become very serious and he knew he was treading on unfamiliar ground and things could get ugly and complicated very soon if he proceeded.

Ciel sighed with feigned disinterest "I don't really care, whenever you're ready, I'll be here…it's not like I'm dying anytime soon." Ciel rattled off

The room exhaled, releasing the tension and Sebastian's expression was replaced with an easy smile. Standing, Sebastian shooed Ciel from the room to dress with instructions to meet downstairs in the kitchen.

Ciel looked at his reflection…he didn't look half bad. The blue of the yukata went well with the cream color of his skin and the black roses designing it were interwoven with tiny shimmering black beads. Though he felt self-conscious at not wearing pants or even an undershirt, the fabric was thick and comfy and felt good against the skin. He fluffed his blue bangs…which were once again growing longer and pinned the small pin of Sebastian's seal to the lining of his yukata and went downstairs on straw cushions.

Sebastian was surrounded by common human baking supplies in the kitchen with an apron on…Ciel couldn't help but laugh at the cultural paradox standing before him…English kitchen…Japanese summer butler…

Sebastian smirked

"I could say the same about you…'Ciel-sengumi' (The Shinsengumi were a famous samurai police force in old Japan) Ciel looked at his own form, the black sword hanging from his waist like the samurai of old and he laughed amiably.

"So, Sebastian…what are you up to today?" Ciel asked looking at the eggs and sugar and flour

"I am baking a cake Ciel." Sebastian replied, handing Ciel a matching white apron

"Why would you do that?" Ciel snapped "Need I remind you that we're in danger?" Ciel added, looking at the cake recipe Sebastian had written down

Sebastian brushed away the comment "It's for a good cause…" he says slyly

Ciel gives his ex-butler a weary look, knowing all too well that that sketchy crow was back in action and looking for something to do…Crows were sneaky…even in the human world…but as a demon-

"I have a proposition for you…" Sebastian began

Here it comes, Ciel thought

"The Patriarch sent an invitation out to all demons of power and to their respective families stating that his new wife, the meanest witch in my opinion, has become depressed…

He paused

"And?" Ciel snapped; staring the crow down whose pleasure seemed to heighten at the expense of his young promus.

"She has become depressed because she has tasted every food the Deeps has to offer...but now she desires something the Deeps cannot give her…the common…human…cake…" He finished grinning

Ciel narrowed his eyes "And just what does that have to do with us Sebastian?" Ciel asked with clenched teeth, sure of the scenario that was about to condemn him to hell.

"It is asked if we know anyone with experi-

"NO!" Ciel bellowed, hurling a wooden spoon at the fully grinning crow "I won't do it Sebastian!" he yells, chasing the flighty crow around the center table.

"But Ciel-!" Sebastian protested in between giggles "It'll be a wonderful opportunity to improve your baking skills!" he sputters, laughing fully "For your future as a baker with promus…get it? A baker with…Hey!

Sebastian dodges with only split seconds from the flying eggs and flour and bowls thrown his way in bakery goods tidal wave.

"Like I need to learn baking you damn raven! What about my Traylin training!? Take your job seriously! You sketchy, scheming demon!" Ciel exclaims, slapping him with the cook book

Sebastian laughs himself into a fit but stops immediately when a black blade makes its way to his dangling braid. A quick movement and Ciel's sword is sent clattering across the kitchen floor, a gentle but firmly placed hand around Ciel's waist. "Alright, alright." Sebastian says gently, stroking Ciel's hair as he fumes quietly "To the winner who can bring her a 'good' human cake…she will give them the category of 'Dragon' to give to their masters…there are demons who spend their entire lives trying to earn this title…If you receive it you become one of the Patriarch's advisors in the affairs of the citizens…if I can get this title without the Patriarch's knowledge…

"Then he'll have to call off the investigation! If for no other reason than pleasing his wife and to save face he'll do it…" Ciel finished with agreement

"Which will also put Mammon in a bad position and he'll have to call off his plots to kill me here." Sebastian added

Ciel calmed considerably, now at least only partially enraged at that crow putting him in a weird situation. He understood the gravity of their situation…and if he didn't take this opportunity to clear Sebastian of his charges and threats…he'd have to handle them himself, one by one…His body ached at the thought. Giving away such a high honor for something so stupid was his blessing from the Earth, he thought. Of course there would be competition but he would know who they were and where they were and thus would be able to combat them in a controlled environment.

"So…will you do it?" Sebastian asked, breaking him from his reverie

"I have to…to get us out of this mess…but why are we going dressed like this?" Ciel protests once again

Sebastian smiles "You'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

**Crows and Cakes Pt. 2**

"Ciel…Ciel…

Ciel awoke to the stroking of a gentle hand over his head; eyes flutter open sleepily to reveal Sebastian smiling softly, the sleeves of his yukata flowing gently. Sitting up he finds himself at the kitchen table seated on the stool. Before him is a menagerie of cakes and sweet delights in a tapestry of pinks, whites, caramels, reds, purples and blues. Ciel looks with an expression of surprise at the catalogue worthy deserts. Sebastian smiles graciously, not a stain or a crumb on his apron, not a smudge of icing or whipped crème on the display table.

Ciel walks around the table full of deserts and inspects them with a predatory eye…These were far beyond his expectations…something definitely fit for a queen. He smelled the aroma of strawberry shortcake and sighed…Sebastian never cooked for him like this. Pouting he turned a mischievous eye to the ex-butler watching him intently.

"Sebastian?" Ciel chirped

"Yes?"

"Will these taste as good as they look?" Ciel asked, his stomach already grumbling with the ramifications of what could be a disaster.

The crow turned his head to the side curiously and looked down in thought. "Well…they should …maybe…. probably…

Ciel smacked himself a thousand times for asking. He had went through this with that butler the first time when he was just learning to cook…it had been a while though and with Sebastian living the life of luxury for so long he was sure his more gourmet abilities had dwindled.

"So…You're going to give these to the matriarch?" Ciel asked questioningly

Sebastian smirked, bringing a silver spoon from his apron…"No…these aren't for the matriarch…these are for YOU Ciel…" he purred

Ciel gawked "But I didn't ask for-

"You surely don't expect me to just bring something to the Matriarch without having it tasted first do you?" The ex-butler scoffed

"But-but-but-but…." Ciel stammered

"Ah, ah, ah…You said you would help me didn't you?" Sebastian whined…."I thought a Phantomhive always finished the job." He challenged

Ciel fumed at the impatient crow. He would have to eat of ALL of these cakes...And he couldn't very well go back on his word now could he? Maybe he could jump out of the window…No, Sebastian would catch him like a fly…He could pretend to be sick…no, then that sketchy butler might try to punish him with unusual tests. Ciel pondered nervously about his next course of action…

"Your best bet is to just eat them." Sebastian purred, his breath warm against his neck

"When did you?-"Ciel started, but a spoon pushed towards him told him he'd have to do it one way or another.

"But I'll die Sebastian! There's no way I can fit all these in one stomach!" Ciel protested with alarm

Sebastian shook his head "Actually you cannot die…Ciel…No matter how much cake I put into you (he grinned)…and I WILL put cake into you."

"No…No!" Ciel protests, finally deciding he would see how fast his legs could carry him

A quick movement and Ciel found himself cornered between the freezer and the cupboard door. Sebastian sinuously saunters over to a terrified Ciel…

"Sebastian, please!" Ciel exclaims, turning his head from the impending doom

"Say ahhh…." Sebastian purrs, a polished silver spoon filled to the rim with blueberry delight.

A young Ciel's scream tears through the summer home of the man named Corbiau in the sunny city of Elisia…

"Ahhh!"

**Islands and Servants**

Sebastian watched with pleasure as Ciel slouched lazily in the living room area on a red futon, a glass of fizzing water in one hand and an arm over his eyes in exhaustion. Perhaps he went too far, over feeding his young promus…but how else would he tell if the cakes were any good? He had never been good at guessing the human palate and with Ciel not too far gone from his human state surely he'd be a better candidate for the job. Still…It was quite funny to see that ex-lord scared to death and cowering in fear at his punishment of sweets…He never got such opportunities when he was in service.

A large burp rips through the air and Ciel springs to life with an accusatory finger stabbing it at the crow who unjustifiably fed him to death. A threat of violence and a promise of revenge later, Ciel settled down and waited for Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian disappears into a study and comes out with a rolled up scroll, a tiny withered piece of paper and brings out a telephone. Ciel looks quizzically as the ex-butler spins the numbers into the device and listens intently. Three rings later and a grizzly voice answers the phone speaking in rough and quick tones. Sebastian gives the man his agreement and the address to their summer abode and the phone is put away and Sebastian places the scroll in the pocket of his yukata.

Ciel follows Sebastian as they leave the living area and to the side of the staircase where a small door lies hidden. Opening it he motions for Ciel to follow and he's welcomed to the scent of old parchment and dust. The next several minutes find them walking through a winding dark trail that shouldn't even be in such a place. Ciel is nervous and wondering about the cake and whether Sebastian is up to something new or if this is a part of the plan. A light appears at the end of the tunnel and Ciel moves close to Sebastian for whatever meets them on the other side. Gripping his sword tightly he closes his eyes against the blinding light…

The sounds of gruff orders being barked rents the air and Ciel looks curiously at the sight before him. Now under the open sky, dirt paths lie all around them with large wagons of different sizes and quality trotting past on strange things he assumes is horses. The whole area is like a gypsy market with haggard stands and obscure merchandise being sold by dust covered salesmen. His attention is immediately drawn to the sight of large rusted cages standing up prominently in various sections of the square. People in mere rags rot inside of them with eyes lost to the world….Ciel looks bitterly back at Sebastian for an explanation.

Sebastian avoids eye contact but a gentle hand finds its way to his shoulder and motions him to move forward. As the paths grow longer the scenery changes in degrees of quality, the area becoming less dust clouded and the roads much cleaner. Eventually they come to a large wagon surrounded by people. Some are clothed in rags while others have simple cotton tops and bottoms that seem well worn but sturdy and clean. In the center lies an old wooden wagon colored red. On it are symbols in gold, posted like gargoyles on the four sides of it. A clean cut man wearing a yukata with strong arms and inhuman serpent eyes calls names from a large parchment to which a certain male or female run to the front of the wagon and enter it with much joy while others plea and whine. The traveling party stops on the outskirts, Sebastian pausing to look at Ciel.

"This is it." Sebastian says quietly

"What is it?" Ciel barks quietly in reply

"Our ride." Sebastian chirps with a smile

"To where?" Ciel snaps

Sebastian sucks his teeth, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "To the Patriarch's wife Ciel…haven't you been paying attention?"

Ciel bites his lip for the yell about to escape it "Of course I have but you haven't told me just where the hell we are, why we are and why we're dressed like this!" he hisses in reply

"Easy, easy." Sebastian soothes "The Patriarch's family is of the highest status…they have strict guidelines to follow and in hundreds of years only a few who aren't family have been able to enter their homes…" Sebastian says moving closer

"The invitation may have been sent out and the Patriarch may have given his approval but that's because of one reason…

"He knew the likelihood of anyone actually being able to get inside was zero." Ciel finished

Sebastian nodded "I've been working on how to break the system and find a way to get in for ages. I figured if you couldn't get in even with an invitation then you'd just have to sneak in through the back door…one thing the Patriarch has to have are servants…and that's where we come in…

"You mean-

"Yes, we're breaking into the Matriarch's estate…

"Posing as servants?" Ciel questions

"Yes…this is the attire she expects all of her servants to wear…and they're all males she finds handsome…which is easier for us." Sebastian adds

"Kind of sounds like that creep of a grim reaper…" Ciel mused

Sebastian scoffed "Trust me, after you meet her, Grell will seem like a mere school girl."

**Ciel POV**

I understood the plan Sebastian had spent time putting together…It was certainly well thought out, maybe even something I myself would concoct …The thought slightly annoyed me, that that butler was enjoying yet another perk of consuming a Phantomhive soul. We slipped into the grass that had grown several feet high and we sneaked quietly through the folds until an opening in the wagon was seen. Sebastian suddenly picked me up and told me to hold in my stomach as he stuffed me into a compartment for luggage. The wooden bottom grated my back and my head had to stay flat to the side…this would be the ride from hell.

I wasn't too out of sorts though….Sebastian consigned himself to lodging his feet and hands in the undercarriage and holding on for dear life until we arrived…Heh…I still had a mind to get that crow back for stuffing me with cake but if circumstance also caused such suffering, far be it from me to deny it.

The wagon started down the road, displeasured moans from those whose names were not called, trailing after it. We picked up considerable speed and the next hour would find my body battered by every bump and jump against the road. Thankfully there were rest periods and Sebastian would kindly remove me from my box and help me stretch my legs, one of which caught a terrible muscle spasm that I have full intention of making Sebastian pay for by giving me a lavender scented massage. One hour turned to two and two to three, I wondered how long the ride was and pangs of jealousy stabbed me as the sounds of soon to be servants slurped and munched on their afternoon meals.

I wondered how Sebastian was fairing…

It looks like I fell asleep…even with the constant physical onslaught and an empty stomach; I had managed to doze off completely. Peeking from my compartment the sun casts its orange haze across my face; the sky is tinged with the red and peach of sunset. I turned my head and whispered Sebastian's name knowing he could hear me even from miles away. Crimson eyes fixed me with a look from the bottom of the carriage "Almost there."

I sighed; Sebastian didn't look like he was bothered at all…Just focused. I stayed awake for the rest of the ride until a silk white moon cast soft light and shadows under the carriage. The sky was a deep indigo and fireflies flittered through the starry sky. An abrupt halt sent my head banging straight into the ceiling, I bit my tongue to stifle a yell and thanked my chess pieces I wasn't human. A strong gust of wind whipped the wagon to and fro as I struggled to stay still in my hidey hole as it rocked like a wave. The smell of salt and a splash of water alarmed me…We were traveling over the ocean!

I tried to pry my mind for any indication as to how we got from country roads to open sea and realized falling asleep was my mistake. The ocean smell grew stronger until in panic I found myself splashed with waves as rising water filled my compartment…we were submerging. I squeezed my body through the thin space but the water had me locked in, the carriage bottom now fully underwater I held my breath and frantically called for Sebastian in my head.

Light headed now with lungs burning I surrendered myself to the blackness of sleep…

"_Ciel!"_

Sebastian's voice rang like a silver bell and my eyes shot open feeling hot and grey, I knew my spark had activated and in a burst of energy I smashed my fist through the lid of my confinement catapulting myself into the deep black of the ocean. My eyes were luminescent, grey and piercing like the wolves I would see when hunting with my father, they helped me to see the underwater landscape in the dark as I searched for Sebastian. Crimson orbs startled me and I swam through the dark currents until a hand reached for me and a gentle smile gave me a bit of comfort.

I held onto Sebastian as he sped through the water like a shark, my arms gently holding his shoulders from behind. Air filled my lungs like a sweet wine I hadn't had in ages as we came up and the sounds of new breaths filled the silence of the night sky. Sebastian looked at me in between breaths and a strong but slender hand found its way gently to my face…Silly butler, worrying at a time like this. The scenery all around was a wide ocean expanse…A large geographical mound stood prominent several miles away from us in the center of the sea. It was a tapestry of lights, trees, railways and buildings, all surrounding castles that cast daunting figures in the sky…this was an island.

A bright object flitters across the sea and I point at the wagon that floats on an underwater railway. We watch as it follows the glowing railway and darts around the island disappearing from view. I start swimming towards the island, following the glowing track in the sea. "Let's go Sebastian."

The island mound comes prominently into view and we dive beneath the behemoth of land swimming through the dark waters until the location of the wagon comes into view. The cover of darkness is a blessing as we wait quietly for a wooden gate to open from the port behind the island. The wooden gate creaks open and Sebastian hoists me over his shoulder and whips past the wagon in high speed without inciting detection…funny, I had thought it would be much more complicated than that.

**Sebastian POV**

We'd finally made it inside, this city that not even money can get you into. The Matriarch's estate couldn't really even be called an estate. It was on a private magic made island and her 'estate' was an entire city…an entire island. Now that I was here with Ciel I was a little overwhelmed, I half expected us to be found out by now and to burst inside in a blaze of guts and glory…Entering in so un-aesthetically wasn't really my thing…of course I couldn't tell this to my young promus…I didn't want to give him any reason to doubt me and my integrity any further…or to reap any more of his threats on my head.

The city was set in the style of old japan, the soft light of paper lanterns reflecting the light from pagoda like rooftops. The streets were cleared dirt paths and the doors of shops were thatched and wooden. Various demons walked among the shops and restaurants with kimonos or yukatas and ornate sandaled feet and though we were soaking wet we fit in right with the scenery. Crossing a small bridge into a quiet neighborhood of homes I walked us to one with a gate made of interwoven bamboo strands set on the outskirts near the forest.

Placing my seal on the gate, layers of bamboo brushed aside to reveal a small country home with a thatched roof and porch. I smiled at Ciel's expression…he was fully absorbed into this new culture. His eyes had previously been fixed on the soft warm lights of the city and the style and atmosphere of everyone. His eyes scanned the restaurant carts with interest and I'm sure I saw his mouth water at the _yokan _and _anmitsu_ on display. We passed a shop selling old instruments and Ciel had taken a liking to an old man playing the _Shamisen _and I had a mind to pick one up for him when our trip was over.

The place was dusty so the tatami mats would have to be shaken out first, I left this little task to my promus in training who sneered at me with those pouty lips and whipped his bangs to the side as he defiantly snatched them up and grumbled outside. I made onigiri for dinner with some fried fish as I was sure a palate as picky as his needed something simple to start out with. I made Japanese tea for him which he inspected with much distrust but quietly drank in earnest after a few sips and a dollop of honey.

The bath was outside in the open sky, a hot spring surrounded by large river stones and bamboo shoots rising to the sky. I opted for us to go together which my young promus haughtily agreed to with plans to implement his revenge immediately by making me scrub him clean before entering myself. I agreed, thinking that I had tortured him enough by not giving him my plans ahead of time and stuffing him with cake and other situations merely at my whim. He was shaping up to become quite the promus and I looked forward to the day when we appeared before the Patriarch and he gave me the oath of his being.

I relished at the thought of what his face would look like when we finally came to that point in our relationship. I was startled from my reverie by an impertinent poke to my rib cage, Ciel, pink skinned and flushed amidst the steam looked at me expectantly. How cute, he wanted to know what I was thinking…He wanted to know my thoughts and plans…I wonder if that made him feel safe…

"So, Sebastian…" Ciel probed

I stretched amidst the water and sunk down lower "I have a plan…but unfortunately with all the surprises you've had today I'm sure you won't like it one bit." I replied

Ciel sighed and sunk lower into the springs himself "Does it involve me having weird things done to me?" he asked tiredly

"No…it's nothing weird." I replied evasively

"Then forget about it, I guess I'll find out when I find out." He replied, surprising me

"You mean you don't want to know? You aren't bothered by what may happen?" I asked a little worriedly…A Ciel that wasn't suspicious was a Ciel that wasn't…well, Ciel.

Ciel looked at me with a searching look and then a bucket of laughter funneled out into the air "Surprised?" he questioned, seeming to relish in the look on my face.

I nodded

"Hmm…It seems, Sebastian…that no matter what you order me to do…or no matter how crazy of a mess you get me into, there's always a reason for it and you're always there to help clean it up…I think this makes me feel- like…like I… trust… you….Sebastian."

'_I trust you Sebastian'_

I repeated the words to myself. _'I trust you'_

Perhaps it was the food, the calming of this city or maybe the hot springs…but…Ciel had just said the first thing that came to his mind…Something a Phantomhive never did and especially not to a demon such as myself. Knowing Ciel well he could have spun that sentence any other way but he had chosen to say it completely and without any evasion whatsoever.

I was at a loss for words, what could I say at a time like this? Surely I had to say something; it occurred to me that Ciel had just realized what he'd said and was flushing more than the steam would permit and was gradually moving further away from me. Something inside me didn't like that idea and I knew that to dash his first honest feelings for me would send him to that catatonic world I had found him in.

I reached my hand out and rested it on the blue silk of his hair, stroking it gently. I was a demon; I didn't have emotions like humans did. I hungered, I felt territorial and possessive, I felt mischievous, I felt artistic…but this was different…Humans thought than love was something of importance, to a demon it's just a tool to do whatever we want and that's how most humans use it anyway…but trust…now that was something serious…A demon by nature was deceitful at its core so if you ever did find someone who trusted you…who could trust you…

A million thoughts whipped through my head, to Ciel it was probably nothing major but for a demon it was like a confession…_'I trust you'_

I tried to convince myself it was nothing, but this was different, he hadn't said it like it was nothing and he was waiting for a response…with Ciel I guess it was always different…the day that I decided to indiscriminately stop eating souls was the day he called for me…a single blue jewel in a sea of darkness…calling to me…waiting for me…

Before I knew it I had soft flesh touching my own lean skin, Ciel was looking for the entire world like I had ten heads as I embraced him in our current state of nudity. A lump had caught in his throat, I could tell from the increase of his heartbeat. I brought my head down to his ear, brushing them with my lips, clothing him in the silk night of my hair…

"_Ciel_…" I called his name more for myself, because I needed to hear it…He tightened his arms around me and I felt him relax with a heart of expectancy, husky breaths of anticipation.

"_You should never trust a demon_…" I purred and he shivered all over, whether because we had been out of the water or because of me I'll never know.

I sighed breathing in the scent that would outlive even me and see me at my own death bed…That would follow me for all eternity.

"Thank you...Your precious feelings have indeed reached me." I said finally, pulling him away, placing my lips gently on his forehead.

The exchange felt like an emotional wave and the bath felt ten times hotter than usual but just like that it scattered like star dust, I felt Ciel's heart beat regulate with my words and I felt my own self relax because of it. He gracefully slid back into the water up to his nose staring at the far out reflection. I joined him and watched the fireflies dance, smiling as I heard a pouty murmur…

"_Silly butler_…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Crime**

The night is quiet in the island city…

A heavy mist descends onto the humble home shrouded in bamboo and over hanging leaves. Two shadows disrupt the swirling curtains of mist with swift movements that tear into the stalks and send quiet impressions into the moist dirt path. The creak of a wooden gate echoes softly, the only reply the sleepy chitter of crickets. The two shadows move with sinuous speed among the small grounds stopping at a window overlooking a koi pond and exchanging knowing looks and whispers. The sliding of a sword from its hilt rents the air and in a flurry of wood, tatami and surprised gasps, a silent struggle breaks out.

The night time scuffle lasts for several minutes, causing a callous voice to swear, unhinging a metal device that surges with electricity. A young boy's gasp of discomfort is heard and soon clinks of metal and the satisfied 'humphs' of the two unknown men are all that is heard amidst the exhausted breaths of the young boy pinned beneath them. A lamp slowly glows to illuminate the room…The man known as Corbiau stands with an unreadable expression at the scene of tossed bed and blankets, a broken door, and the disarray of mats.

The two assailants do not look phased as they peer at the raven haired man eyeing them. The apparent capture lies flat on his stomach, royal blue locks matted with the sweat of struggle. The young promus is pinned to the ground by two lean men in dark grey gi's (ninja uniform) bearing a white band around the head with a red and gold seal in the center. Chained cuffs gleam in the light as they clamp tightly around the wrists of the young boy.

The man known as Corbiau walks forward, looking at the state of his young promus who sends him a confused and glaring look.

"I could use a little help…my lord." Ciel bites off under the weight of the men

"Shut it!" One of the men yells in response, clapping the young promus with the hilt of his sword

Ciel growls angrily, staring daggers at the man with the gall to hit him even though he's restrained. His attention immediately focuses on Sebastian who has been rather unperturbed and he looks worriedly…

Suddenly hoisted up from his habitation on the floor and jerked to the center of the lamp he squint's his eyes against the light.

"Was this the little urchin you said escaped from the Madame's castle?" The assailant asks gruffly, tightening his grip around Ciel's yukata

Ciel tries to struggle but is jerked back into position.

Sebastian leans in, giving Ciel an indifferent eye and slowly nods "Yes, this is the one…this is exactly the _filthy urchin_ I saw." He replies, words tinged with composed disgust

"Sebastian!" Ciel yells instantly alarmed

"I thought I told you to shut it!" The arrestor growls, this time dealing a blow to the stomach

Ciel topples over, still in the grip of the other attacker, trying to catch his breath, looking up angrily into the man named Corbiau's eyes he growls.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" He hisses, barely above a whisper

"You're still talking?!" Another blow is dealt sending the young promus into a coughing fit, saliva splattering the floor.

Pain throbbing his insides and the faint taste of blood silence the young promus who watches with vicious eyes at the man before him.

"So you said you saw him leap from the high tower of the Madame's estate and into the forest is that right?" The man says, scratching out words on a little booklet

Sebastian nods

"And how did he end up in your home exactly?" He asks

Sebastian takes a deep breath, Ciel knowing all too well that that signaled the beginning of an onslaught of bold-faced lies too smooth to differentiate between the truths…demons were such good actors.

"After my initial discovery I assumed the Matriarch's guards would intervene and he would be captured…hours later, however, I found him skulking around a music shop and an eatery not too far from here… Seeing no other signs of intervention but not wanting to cause alarm, I led him here under false pretenses so that he wouldn't disturb anything else with his…presence." The man called Corbiau replies with cavalier detachment.

"Then you contacted us and waited…" Finish's the guard with the booklet

Sebastian simply nods

"You know…not many citizens here have such character and loyalty to our lady…Had word spread that one of the Matriarch's own servants escaped and dwelled among the city…A scandal would certainly arise and hurt her majesty's reputation …You have done a great service." The man replies warmly

The man called Corbiau inclines his head in curt acceptance

"We should let you know that the Madame has a reward for those who do selfless acts to her name and the crown." the other arrestor chimed in

A white envelope is pulled from the pocket of the man questioning and he hands it to the man named Corbiau with a smile.

"An invitation…to the Madame's _Dinner Royale_…held a couple of weeks from this day. You are welcomed to come as an honored guest and have the chance to meet our beloved lady of whom we are her personal _reclaimers_." He finished with a bow

Sebastian opens the envelope, eyes dancing with some hidden emotion, his expression still un-phased. Giving a curt nod he smiles "I would be honored." He adds

Ciel hangs his head low, feigning exhaustion, the realization of Sebastian's actions becoming apparent. Knowing now that his purpose is as bait and simultaneously a mole within the Madame's abode he finds anger boiling over in his thoughts. Not so much in the fact that he was to play bait and mole…but the disgraceful…and painful …way a certain good-for-nothing crow went about it! Never trust a demon indeed! He was so comfortable and at peace with their little exchange that he let his guard down…damn!

For the first time the young promus actually wished for his so-called 'lord' to fail.

Ciel's blood boiled and a little spark of life touched the crow's eyes as he leaned in quickly to remove his pin from the sleeve of his young promus, taking in the fiery grey eyes fixing him like a wolf in the night. The men jerked the young promus to an erect standing position and headed for the door of the small home.

"We'll be taking this one back to the Madame now, my lord…you have a good night." The man said cordially as he waved farewell

Corbiau nodded curtly, fixing his promus with one last look before turning away, the lights dimming completely to put the road in shadow and mist once more.

Ciel is rough housed down the dark path illuminated only by a sliver of moon, falling into a puddle of mud and thrown into a red wagon bordered with gold and headed by white horses. The wagon glides across the dirt roads leaving Ciel a thin sliver of window to peer out of and get fresh air while alone. His thoughts raced…what would he be forced to do? He did not care to go back to the mines nor was he fit to lug around heavy packages…he'd be damned if he was a messenger boy… and anything of a lewd nature would be…

He shook away the thoughts and focused on the only thing that could keep him sane…getting revenge on that stupid crow. What his purpose was for being here he could not know for sure, was there something Sebastian wanted him to do? Surely he hoped that _lord butler_ didn't expect him to do all the work did he? Ciel slammed his fist into the wall in frustration, getting a warning from the two reclaimers up front. He slid down onto the floor of the wagon and stared at the black ceiling…_Sebastian always has a plan_…

This one thought brought him a small consolation and he soon fell asleep to the cadence of creaking wood.

**Trades Square**

The peach orb of morning rises on the grounds of a vast estate built into the mountains. Well-tended fields interspersed with the occasional wild flower patch scatter the circumference of an elegant caramel and white structure in the likeness of Japanese castle Himeji. Pagoda like borders encased in gold jut prominently into the sky, green vines casting trails down the sides of the old abode. In the back of the ancient castle acres of dirt protrude with all manner of greenery to be tended and picked. Stretching into the mountains a pond glitters crystal clear, extending into a river that travels around to the other side of the mountain.

The Matriarchs vast estate lies quietly hidden amongst a sheet of morning mist and blossoming lavender. The soft clattering of hooves across dirt paths soon disturbs the silence, traveling through the hidden forests to eventually halt at the black gate posts and guard towers staring dauntingly in the way.

The red and gold wooden carriage comes to a halt and the two reclaimers leave their seat at the reins to come up to the gate for inspection. A small hatch opens and whispers are hurriedly exchanged with suspicious looks and further exchanges of notes and items that seem to verify something. After several minutes of the inspection, the reclaimers take the reins of the wagon and back up and wait for the gates to open. Entering the first square of the castle the two reclaimers remove their white bands and deposit them ceremoniously into the folds of their gi.

"First escape we've had in almost 10 years, eh Satos?" The reclaimer says, disturbing the morning quiet

The man named Satos laughs "Ah, that's right Tosa…it has been that long hasn't it?"

The reclaimer named Satos nods "I was actually surprised when we got the call from her majesty's lower guard…I thought it was a bluff but…

"Yeah." The man named Tosa adds "And here he is in the wagon…real as you and me."

"I wonder what kind of punishment he'll be dealt…the little runt isn't that big and doesn't look like much the type for physical labor…"

"He was probably one of the Madame's personals…" Tosa whispers

"Ah…" Satos replied with a knowing sigh "Poor thing…he'll have it rough then…he'll have it rough…"

The conversation ends there as they travel into the second square leading up to the main castle.

A swarm of boisterous noise is heard…

The young promus finds himself hoisted through the air, only to land on the unforgiving ground with a thud. Dust covering his face and agitating lungs, he coughs himself awake and sits up, eyes squinting at the now high sun above him. Looking around he finds a large castle straight from feudal japan, looming dauntingly above the stretch of dirt and barrack like stations scattered across the field leading to another gate post in brown. Guard towers flank the large gate and rows of boys from young to old stand clothed in blue work-like uniforms, entering only at the call of a number and then being handed a packet of papers and a wool knapsack.

Ciel looks around intrigued, the dirt square is littered with wagons selling hot and cold foods, rickety stands with ink and paper for sale and other items of interest, a cloud of dust weaving through the flea market like stands from dirt covered messenger boys, the looming eyes of men in grey with white bands and swords, watching with hawk like focus. The young promus stands, looking every bit as if he belongs with matted hair tinged grey from the dust and left over mud staining his yukata brown.

Attempting to walk over to the men dressed in grey, a hard kick makes its way to his ribcage sending him skidding across the dirt.

A burly and poorly dressed man holding a whip laughs deep and scornfully, potbelly jiggling with the laughter.

"Look at wat we got ere!" The potbellied slave driver hisses, two tall and stocky men looming behind him with goblin features.

Ciel gingerly sits up, his side bruising…_getting smacked around again_ he thought grimly.

It was true that he couldn't be killed by such blows so easily…but they still hurt like hell.

The man signals for the guards to lift the young boy and he finds himself staring into discolored eyes, his stomach insulted by the smell of rancid breath.

"Yuu's a pretty one, aint cha?" The man hisses into the boy's face, prodding it with a long nailed finger.

Ciel turns his face away, causing it to be forced back into position. "I think I'd lik ta buy ya myself!" The demon says in a tone laden with dark deeds and even darker acts planned

Ciel gaped at the situation he found himself in…He had just arrived and already some creep was ready to take him away and put him into the same dark circumstances he'd found himself in in the first place! Caught in his reverie the young promus missed the metal device slowly advancing on his person, a painful shock from the metal rod sent him into a frenzy and he hurled the metal device several yards and into the forest beyond…forgetting the burly guard that was attached to it. A mangled scream rents the air as the slave driver screams at the loss of his guard hurtling several feet into the air and into parts unknown.

The grey guards of the dusty square come at attention to the abrupt noise. Stabbing a yellowed nail at the stumped promus and making accusations of thievery to the guards, the guards descend on him en mass but collide with each other as Ciel leaps into the air, bounces off the tops of their heads and takes off running down the large square. The rest of the world is a blur as Ciel tears through the maze of tented stands and wooden kiosks, bare feet kicking up eddies of dust, the unforgiving sun beaming down on sweat soaked skin. Ciel keeps running until the voices fade to indecipherable muffles.

Satisfied to take a rest, he plops down onto a dirt stretch of road that leads to a tall wooden gate.

Baking in the sun the young promus takes shallow breaths and tries to think.

"There he is!"

In an instant the momentary reprieve is ruined as he is accosted again but this time on all sides. The only option being to run straight he dashes down the road while polished steel arrows whizz past his head and daggers rain down from nowhere. Leaping and dodging the promus carries his legs with purpose to the ever approaching gate…

"Don't let him get inside!"

Coming to the understanding that whatever exists on the other side of the gate is something they cannot just enter themselves, Ciel leaps into the air and lands with a powerful quake leaving crater like impressions into the ground and bangs on the outer part of the gate. The squad of greys approaching, he calls out to whoever might be there to let him in. Agonizing seconds pass until he finds himself right in the attack range for the guards who have managed to close the gap. Standing his ground and willing to fight, the young promus pulls the sword hidden within his yukata from its sheath, a shimmering black reflecting the rays from the sun.

Moving into attack stance he braces for impact…

Quick as lightening, a firm hand jerks him by the collar with force, sending him toppling over and dragged just in time, through a small cupboard sized opening in the massive gate. Whipping around violently, still unsure of safety, Ciel places his sword between himself and a tan cloaked figure…The figure puts up both hands to release the guise of suspicion in the shaded space they find themselves in…A few deep breaths help the young promus to recover his senses and slowly he sheaths the black blade, waiting for the figure to reveal itself…

Ciel watches tentatively as he finds himself looking into the crystal blue eyes of a boy a few years older than himself with shimmering short brunette locks and a warm tan.

"Nice to meet you." The boy chirps in a whisper, eyes dancing playfully, a rich accent present

"Where are we?" Ciel asks quietly, his own voice sounding strangely proper compared to this unknown person

The boy chuckles softly and then seeing the blank expression of young promus, frowns. "I just saved your life…don't be so tense…you're safe here for the most part." He replies seriously

Ciel gives one last scrutinizing look before letting all the air out of his lungs and taking a seat on the cool dirt ground shaded by the shadow of the gates.

"You were lucky to have found Servant's Square…most get captured on the road of heaven and hell." The boy says quietly, offering Ciel a cold water filled sack.

Ciel takes it eagerly and takes a few well deserved gulps, sprinkling some of the water over his head and face before returning it.

"The road to heaven and hell?" Ciel questions, finally feeling some semblance of himself returning

"That's right…it's a nickname for the road that leads to Servant's Square…If you manage to escape Trade Square there's no other place to run except this place right here…however, once you get to this road you will either die on it, since the grey ghouls (the guards) lie in wait for you there or worse, you'll be captured and returned to Trade Square and then find yourself bought by one of the cruelest drivers you'll ever meet…those who fail will have a fate worse than what I hear humans call 'hell'…but those who succeed…even with a little help…have the chance to find 'heaven'." The boy finishes

Ciel contemplates his momentary brunt with unimaginable trouble "Thank you." He says quietly to the older boy

Flushing a little, the brunette holds a dirty hand out warmly "I-I'm Eli…you?" he asks sheepishly

Ciel looks at the hand that matches his own and shakes it in the manner of gentlemen "I'm Ciel, nice to meet you."

**Servant's Square and New Meetings**

Greetings exchanged, the boy named Eli rises with Ciel in toe and drags him from their shady abode and into the beaming sun where an even larger square full of stands and kiosks litters the dirt roads. This square has a cleaner look to it and the faces carry a more pleasant air. In the far distance Himeji castle can be seen towering over the area once more except in a much closer proximity.

Winding through the maze and then descending into a forest path they eventually find themselves hiding behind a wooden sign post plastered with old maps of the region for wayward travelers of some lost time. Taking the time to look at his new companion he smiles at the look of annoyance. "This is why Servant's Square is the road to heaven …see that hidden gate post with the small door on the side?" he asks, pointing to a wooden protrusion hiding in the shadows of a row of bushes which are further hiding a solid brown gate with guard towers looming and yet discrete as they are covered by swarms of vines.

Ciel nods

"That's where we need to be…You can come along if you like." Eli adds, placing an encouraging hand on Ciel's shoulder

"What's behind there?" Ciel questioned, seeing no wisdom in trying to squeeze into a confined space without knowing where it leads.

Eli smiles "Freedom."

Ciel gaped

"You mean leaving? I can't leave yet …I have…I mean, I have something I need to do first and it could take days." Ciel says gravely

Eli takes in the reaction and gently taps Ciel on the head "Not that kind of freedom, you'd be caught anyway…I'm talking about freedom from a life under the beaming sun, freedom from empty stomachs and the grey ghouls…I'm talking about working your way up ya know?" He says with a cheeky smile Ciel found endearing

A rock whizzes from the bushes and crashes into Ciel's foot sending a growl into the air. Eli swears in alarm as the footsteps of grey ninjas come barreling from all directions with a call. Ready to stumble back, Eli quickly hoists Ciel into his arms and dashes away in the same swift manner they had sneaked to the forest gate. Panting and trembling at a great distance from the commotion, the brunette plops down on a patch of grass, finally releasing Ciel from his sure grip.

Ciel chafe's at the man handling of his rib cage and cherishes a first few breaths.

"You!" Eli exclaims with an accusatory finger standing up "You almost ruined our chance! What would have happened if they'd found out about that gate post huh?" he whines

"You're lucky I was quick, but everything would have gone fangs up if they'd stuck around." He grumbles like a child

Ciel frowns "Luck is for the weak…why would you show a complete stranger you're most sacred plans? Are you stupid? I could have been here just to betray you." He says with a sigh

"If you want to make it in life you should learn to never trust anyone with something precious except yourself…had your plan been discovered it would have been a well needed lesson in life…your fault, not mine." The promus retorts wantonly

Crystal blue eyes narrow in annoyance "And now you're an expert on who to trust and what to do? Ha! You sure didn't look like you knew what to do when you ran right into that trap before the gate!" The older boy gloats

"You saw!?" Ciel sputters, standing to face the satisfied eyes of the other

"Of course I saw…you flailing around like a meer (forest animal) about to be caught and sprawling out on the side of the road…can't take a little sun light?" The boy named Eli laughs

Ciel growls in annoyance "You have some nerve! Leaving me out there longer than was necessary…watching!" he hisses

At this Eli stops, taking in the expression "Oh? Upset are we? How could I help you right away when it could have been a trap? _Am I stupid_?" The boy repeats, mimicking Ciel's former response "For all I knew you could have _been here to betray me_." He finishes

At this the ex-lord stops, left silent by the use of his own retort against him. He takes in the light crystal blue eyes and senses no hidden agenda or malice…watching the brunette locks flutter over each other in tight short curls he sighed with resignation. This person had an air that reminded him of Soma…a light hearted feeling, one that could be trusted…even if it was a bit annoying.

Ciel holds out his hand, fixing Eli with a look; Eli looks suspiciously into the royal blue and lavender eyes piercing him. "Trust me." Ciel says

Eli looks at him incredulously and stumbles back, flushing deeply "_Tr-trust you_…WH-what are you saying all of a sudden?!"

Ciel stops, mentally smacking himself for forgetting what _trust_ means to those of the demon world. He sighs inward and places a hand on Eli's shoulder who stumbles back "Not like that _trust_…I mean…lets work together…to work our way up, _ya know_?" Ciel clarifies, using the same words as the surprised brunette before him

Eli calms considerably, the tinge of pink still visible. "You…you're something else…think you can sweet talk me into believing you again?" he says with mock suspicion

Ciel smiles, liking this person more with each passing moment.

"But of course." The young promus replies with a grin

At this Eli chuckles lightly, infecting Ciel with the need to laugh as well at the crazy circumstances life had brought them and the crazier hand of life that had brought them to meet.

Together they walked through the busy square in the heat of day, Ciel learning that the square was a shopping center for servants since they are not allowed to leave the castle grounds unattended. The room-like huts were for incoming servants to sleep while they learned the basics of speech and literacy, as well as the task they would be performing…Her majesty detested even the thought of someone who couldn't put a sentence together. She felt stupidity and ignorance were contagious.

They had a postal service for letters and packages to be sent to and from the outside world and a section of land for the permanent outside servants that Eli said he grew up on. The day was spent chatting with the owners of the wooden kiosks who fawned over Ciel as if he was a child and wanted him to try their food and products while they rattled about the history of royals living in Himeji castle. Some had lived there for generations and were the great great granddaughters and grandfathers of even greater grandmothers and grandfathers. Dizzy with a full stomach they sat for a while by a pond that was clear enough to watch the fish dancing through its currents.

An old man known as Luvis stopped by the edge to fish but was soon dragged into conversation by Eli which ensued into a tale of a demon's life in the _old world of humans _as he called it. Ciel found the man's biography enthralling and found himself getting a history lesson on the place of demons they called the _Deeps_. A fishing lesson was then in order, sending many laughs through the hour as Ciel pricked fingers, fought with bait and lost his line in the trees when casting out.

All in all, the few hour endeavors gave Ciel three of the skinniest fish in the bucket and a crown of laughter from the old man and the little group that had gathered to fish. The people here without money and intrigue had become more human than humans, he thought. They were warm and inviting and authentic…he liked these people very much, they were nothing like the demons encountered in the human world.

The sunset orb cast shadows between the trees as Ciel and Eli sat wading their feet in the pond.

"Eli…Are the people here really demons?" Ciel questioned

Eli looked at Ciel with a frown "Yeah…we all are …why?" he asks

Ciel paused to think.

"Wish you were human or something?" He says jokingly with a yawn

Ciel shakes his head "No…I don't wish to be human…it's just, well…usually demons are-you know…" Ciel tries to form the words but finds himself failing…No matter how he would pose the question…it would come out like he wasn't a demon…and he wasn't.

"You know?" The crystal blue eyes questioned

Ciel paused to bite his lip in thought.

Finally deciding to just blurt out the question, he said it all in one go "Demons are usually imposing, protective, deceitful and dark…you guys are, different…somehow…you seem warm…like humans." He finished

Eli looked at him for a long time and then plopped back on the grass to look at the fading sun.

"Well, we all know each other…and if you've had the life we've had you know that ultimately all we have is each other…As far as being imposing and dark…every demon has a true form…many are common animals like what might be the equivalent to squirrels and frogs and snakes in the human world…A demon however, has no reason to walk around in his form during the day…

The older boy sits up and looks Ciel in the eyes, Ciel's eyes widen as the crystal blue eyes brighten in intensity … "_A demon is a creature of the night_." He finishes, the last sliver of sun fading to leave the bruised red and purple sky.

Ciel takes in the transformation, noticing that the cheeky smile is now full of pointed canines.

"Then what do you eat at night?" Ciel asks

At this Eli sighs and returns to his softer crystal blue and stretches "Nothing!" he exclaims to the sky, then turning to Ciel "They don't allow us to feed…that's what I meant by empty stomachs…think how strong we'd be if we were allowed to feed…they'd have no servants." Eli adds

The boy named Eli stares for a solemn moment and the now taut moon casting them both in soft light.

"Say…since it is night now…what do you say we have a little fun?" he says with a mischievous smile, eyes glittering with the moon

Ciel sighs, un-amused "And what fun could we possibly have…as servants, trapped on a plot of dirt…miles away from civilization?"

Eli glares, pouting at the un-impressed promus "Don't be so mean! Ruining my plans for a good time." He says with a rough pat on the young promus's back

Ciel coughs and then sighs "So…what did you have in mind?"

"Well since this is the only time we can transform into our true forms…lets run through the grounds…and meet right back in this spot…first one to win gets a week's worth of rubes." The youth says with zeal

Ciel had enjoyed the strange fruit, rubes were a delicacy even to demons with station, as they replenished the demon that consumed them and were of especially good source of medicine to death servants…meaning himself. And after occasionally consuming the sweet treats, Ciel found that he was at full power and at any time could easily burst in, sword blazing, eyes glistening and tear his way out…he'd even take along this innocent fellow he had come to like. Still, he had a job to do and couldn't be sure what Sebastian had planned for him or how he seemed to tie into everything.

After all was said and done he would have to wait…Still, while waiting it was imperative he kept his wits about him and did his best to stay alert…Rubes would help him to do that…and free rubes would be…

Ciel's reverie is disturbed by a questioning look.

"Everything okay Ciel?" Eli asked

Ciel assured him with a nod and after a short time said… "Fine, I'll take you on."

With the late night race assured they left the pond and went to a mountain top brimming with a view of the stars. Here Eli removed his grey robe and motioned for Ciel to do the same. Standing under star light in only tattered pants the young man named Eli picked up a stick and began drawing a seal into the dirt circle before him. His eyes glowing brightly a small pin punctured his finger letting a drop of blood spatter on the symbol.

"_Womb of darkness that is my mother_…" the rich accent said in a timeless tone

"_Release the form of this true soul_…"

With the incantation spoken the seal scrawled into the dusty field glows with blue of the young man's eyes, setting the winds at war with each other. The young man's body contorts before the young promus's very eyes. Blue eyes blazing his brunette locks shimmer to a blazing warm bronze, extending over his body as he slowly changes shape. Ciel watches with an intrigued eye as the man before him slowly slinks in size with a surge of visible energy, morphing and morphing under the piercing starry night until a misty haze surrounds him and he can be seen no more.

The wind finally settling down Ciel stands mouth agape at the being that emerges from the haze. A brunette haired great horned owl emerges from the mist with piercing blue crystal eyes. Silver tinges the ends of the feathers as the now transformed Eli unfurls his wings before the sliver of moon over head.

The two stare at each other for a while, both taking in the new form…After an appropriate silence, the now transformed Eli turns its owl head to the side curiously.

"What's wrong Ciel?" He says lightly

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Ciel replies

"Well…you haven't transformed yet." The owl counters telepathically

Ciel pauses and then a thought hits him…he doesn't know how to!

An awkward silence passes between the two with Ciel giving an evasive look and the owl staring blankly. After a time the owl leaps with its great talons and lunges at the stumped promus who looks at the ground, eyes lost in some kind of mental battle.

Ciel hardly notices until the great owl is right before him and talons send him flying back to find a seat on the dirt in surprise. Finally looking eye to eye with the owl sitting right in front of him, he sighs.

The owl turns its head to the side taking in the full form of the young promus up close

"Let me guess…you don't know how to transform yet, do you?" Eli states matter-of-factly

At this Ciel starts but then suddenly sighs in defeat "T-that's right…I don't know how-

"Ahahahahahahah!"

Ciel turns bright red as the large owl hoots in a melodic tune while the telepathic sounds of hysterical laughter funnel through his mind from Eli.

"St-stop laughing!" Ciel stammers angrily, flinging his hands at the large owl before him

The owl easily leaps from height to height, dodging the super jumps of the heated promus. After a time Ciel lies on the ground panting; the great horned howl finally resting on the ground beside him.

"Hah, just as I thought, you're still just a baby…even though you talk so big." Eli chided lightly

Ciel sighed and let the owl have his moment

"Do you even know what animal you are? I could teach you how to do it, but first you have to know what exactly you are." Eli said as they walked back down through the forest.

Ciel nodded his understanding, wondering what the new experience would be like…

"Yes…I am a wolf."

Next time: **The Madame's Boys**

Stay tuned


	10. Chapter 10

**Transformation**

The night is quiet on the grounds of Himeji castle. On an open space of grass bare before a swelling moon the two figures stand in some preparatory silence, the blue haired boy rapt with attention, the captivating owl equally as focused. Flittering off into the distance the owl swoops in with a wooden stick, the sparkle of dew giving it an unnatural shine in the moonlight…

"A branch from a lucinth pine…covered in dew from the night…" The owl hoots melodically, Ciel hearing the words echo from within as he takes the stick carefully, unsure of what to expect should he fail to observe every step carefully.

A gentle breeze begins to pick up, like a summer wind before a storm…The Owl rests its talons on the ground and flaps its wings with purpose, covering the young promus in a blanket of dust given a silver sheen under the stars.

"A blanket of earth soaked in the moon's light…" Eli chimes, circling three times around the dusty form

The Owl finally moves to rest on a branch and looks down with glowing eyes through the shadows…

"You know what to do…Just as we practiced…" Eli hoots from the tree, watching with quiet expectancy.

Ciel takes the stick and begins to draw a wide circle under the glow of the moon, his steps are careful as one foot is placed before the other, a controlled breath and steady gaze as if the very worlds could fall if he faltered. The circle complete, Ciel takes a deep breath, walking to the center of the circle, placing the stick before him on the ground like a dial and lying down beside it quietly.

The night gains a silence pregnant with expectation...Ciel jolts as a feeling overtakes him and his eyes focus solely on the moon before him, filling his gaze with a pearly translucence. He keeps his breath steady; reminding himself there is nothing to fear…

"You're doing great Ciel…just great…" Eli whispers encouragingly

"Don't, talk to me." Ciel answers quickly, amazed at the fact that he can remain so calm under these conditions

"It's alright." Eli replies soothingly

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Ciel asks quickly, vision starting to fade in and out

Eli hoots reassuringly

"Don't worry…I've done this once or twice…it's pretty easy with us demons…" Eli adds

In the midst of his awakening, Ciel paused as something nagged at him…something that he should remember..._Demons_…_Demons_…

With a pang of realization the young promus looks to the owl in the trees above.

"All awakenings are the same, right Eli? Same rituals? Same process?" Ciel asks breathily, suddenly overcome with a powerful surge of heat sending small heated pricks through every nerve.

At this Eli chuckles "Still just a baby I see…of course not! For each demon, goblin, elemental or whatever else is here lurking in the Deeps there is a specific ritual to be done, those who know how to perform awakenings for different beings are called _Nutras_…but I'm not one of them…who knows what would happen should you mix and match the awakenings…Good thing you're a demon…or we'd be in trouble." The owl rattles off

A lump catches in Ciel's throat, a wave of something overtaking him…consuming him...

"Every ritual helps to awaken your ability to transform by completely removing the limiters on your powers, thus every ritual has to be tailored to the power scheme and levels of intensity of each being…Ciel...Ciel?

From the dirt circle under the light of the moon Ciel goes rigid in form, eyes changing color to the complete white of the beaming moon above, rolling back to the nether regions. Eli looks with concern and immediately transforms into his human form, leaping from the tree to approach the circle…

"Ciel!"

The young boy named Eli leaps back in alarm as the circle concentrates the moons light creating an energetic dome around Ciel who now writhes with an arched back and eyes lightening white against the ground turned marble white beneath him. Eli bangs on the force field frantically trying to call the young promus inside who thrashes in madness with elongated fangs and arched hands bearing extended claws. The ground begins to shake violently as the sphere containing Ciel buckles under the pressure of the energy inside.

"Ciel! Ciel wake up! Snap out of it!" He calls worriedly, stopping mid speech with a horrified look.

"You're not a demon…" He whispers in disbelief to himself

"You're not a demon are you?!" He yells to no avail

The orb rises from the ground with powerful winds and a hurricane whirl, tearing the ground beneath and causing Eli to transform quickly and fly after it. The pearl like orb free from its cocoon hovers over the Himeji estate ominously. Eli swooping after the orb hoots as loud as he can to awaken the trance like state of the promus within but receives nothing but a loud howl that echoes into the mountain tops and forest deeps with beckoning intent…

"AHHHHHH!"

Eli looks in horror as screams erupt from far below them in every part of the city and the estate grounds. Wolves of every different color, type and physical proportion erupt from the shadows in a wave of piercing eyes and silk fur, stampeding over the circumference of the city's square with powerful paws that bend and buckle everything in sight. Crashing into windows and scaling buildings with claws scratching into the rock, they circle the frightened guards and night time travelers alike, bearing fangs that are as pearl like as the glowing of the moon above, enraptured in a primal haze. The whimpers and screams of the city intertwine with the feral growls of the beasts below, creating a strange cadence between the hunter and the hunted.

Eli looks in disbelief and desperation at the scene of chaos below and the lost friend within the moon's grasp.

On the verge of tears he looks towards the luminescent pearl hiding his friend from view "What have I done?" he whispers

A sound pierces the silence…A high pitch…like a silent whistle…amongst the chaos the wolves halt all activity and stare blankly…expectantly…waiting for something.

A calmer wind rides the air… blowing the tears from the scared boy's eyes… Eli looks in awe at a large black form, hovering over the pearl in the purple night…

"_My my…it seems you can never stay out of trouble…"_

Eli looks with wet cheeks as an enormous black crow with cherry red eyes and a black shine that matches' the pearl of the moon gently grips the large orb in his talons.

Blinking incredulously Eli sniffles "Wh-who are you?" he asks

The crow sizes up the unique owl and caws in response "A friend." He replies quickly "Now then…" the crow says squeezing the orb tighter

"_I think it is about time you cleaned up your mess…"_

The crow squeezes his talons around the pearl until small cracks within cast a trail that seeps pearly white mist into the air.

Out of the mist emerges a large graceful arctic wolf with midnight blue fur, flowing and silky like majestic waves on the night time ocean. Piercing silver gray eyes shine iridescently through the night like stars, captivating the helpless owl on the verge of fainting. Like the smoothness of waves the midnight blue wolf glides on flames of pearly white clouds and stands above the city over run by wolves.

"_You're late…Sebastian."_ Ciel growls in his new form, taking in the situation with a silver gaze

The large crow glides gracefully over and caws "But right on time, as always…" He replied

The two looked below at the chaotic scene.

"This is troublesome…" Ciel says aloud

Placing a paw forward on the pearl clouds beneath him, the noble midnight wolf stares dignified shining eyes onto the forest animal procession.

"Alright…That's enough of you lot…" Ciel says, the words sending a rippling growl through the mist covering the wolf ridden city

The wolves pause for a moment, seeming to listen and consider something, exchanging minor howls with each other in varying tones but showing no sign of dispersing. Soon they once again return to their growling, trampling and antagonizing of the night time dwellers of the city, making no move to obey the larger wolf's command.

Sebastian snickers haughtily "Oh? Looks like servants aren't the only ones that think you're not cut out for leadership anymore." He chirps

At this Ciel whips his head around, fixing the crow hovering above him with a grin full of fangs and a lithium glare.

"Oh really?" He growls, turning back to face the city

The wolf's eyes glow a lightening gray and the midnight blue wolf takes a deep breath…

"ENOUGH!"

The command rings out in a howl of sonic waves that sends the wolves sprawling and turning their paws in high speed to the mountains and shadows beyond, toppling over one another trying to escape. Ciel holds his head proudly, watching as the startled citizens below look puzzled at the events before them, exchanging words in hushed tones as efforts are made to bring order back to the sleepy city. Satisfied with his progress he turns to the hovering crow now in a smaller size above him.

Sebastian swoops down and lands gently on Ciel's back, resting his wings.

Ciel moves his body in an attempt to shake him. Now that he had finally gotten that ex-butler back into his sights he was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him angry, no…he would try something different this time…The cold shoulder…

"Get off me." Ciel says indifferently, swaying his flowing tale from side to side to hopefully move him.

Sebastian hops to the front of Ciel's head and looks into the silver gray eyes staring back into his own small cherry tinged eyes. He hops to Ciel's back again and watches the swishing tail…

"Ah!"

A puppy like squeal emanates from the large wolf as he whips around to see his tail caught in the beak of the crow known as Corbiau.

"Sebastian!" Ciel protests with a whine

Sebastian turns shining eyes to the wolf whose tail is clamped in his sharp beak and lets the tail go, hopping back to the front of the wolf and nuzzling him affectionately with his wings.

"You shouldn't be so wroth to the person who just saved us both from an early execution." The crow chides playfully

"Then maybe you should take better care of me you sketchy noble…" Ciel growls in response

Ignoring the crow on his back Ciel walks towards the unconscious owl hovering in a blanket of mist.

"Do you even have a plan or are you just making things up as you go along?" Ciel growls quietly

Gently scooping his exhausted friend into his mouth, Ciel runs through the night sky, paws creating pearl white trails of shimmering clouds.

Sebastian chuckles "I wonder that same thing myself sometimes…but it can't be helped. If you're a powerful demon that cannot die and possesses skills and abilities that border god-like, what could you possibly have to fear so much that something like plans is necessary?" The demons questions "I merely have an agenda and take the steps to carry it out as I see fit."

Ciel sucks his fangs, careful not to bite down on his exhausted companion "You've become quite arrogant, don't forget you used to be a butler…you wore bunny ears at one time and rubbed my feet…don't forget." Ciel states matter-of-factly

Sebastian caws in response "I have always been this way." He retorts

Ciel sighs "I guess you never really know a demon till you've been eaten by them." He comments aloud.

Finally landing in the shade of trees by the pond, the wolf gingerly places Eli on the grass who morphs back into his regular form, still unconscious. Sebastian now perched on a branch watches his young promus sniff the older boy, pawing gently at him in various areas to check for any internal injuries from his previous voyage within his fangs.

Satisfied, Ciel turns his attention to the crow above him who watches him tentatively.

After a private silence between the two, Sebastian speaks "Is there something you'd like to say to me?" Sebastian caws knowingly

Ciel looks down at the ground in thought, pawing at it with silver claws absently. "Wh-why did you-

"Do you even need to ask?" The crow interrupts

The wolf casts a silver gaze to the ground "It's because I'm your servant." Ciel bites off; surprised he can actually say the words now.

Sebastian swoops down once more, landing on Ciel's back… Clenching his talons, another yelp comes from the large wolf who starts bucking once more to fling him to the sky.

"Watch how you land, you evil bird!" The wolf howls, tail swishing in agitation

Sebastian laughs lightly, going silent …"That is not the reason…It's because you're my promus, Ciel…and _I trust you_."

Ciel stops.

"The time is coming soon where I will need to depend on you, where I will need you to exude strength like no other…Though I'd like to spoil you for being the best meal of my life, I cannot. With the War of the Classes coming up and your inauguration as my representative before the Patriarch it is imperative that you become strong for me, that you become an impeccable being…anything less means death for the both of us…you must be able to function when I cannot and take action regardless of the situation…I will need you to become everything for me." He says with finality

Ciel looks up at Sebastian who stands in his human form, dark robes flowing with the wind.

"I can't be that…You ask too much of me Sebastian…too much…Sure I survived a demon eating my soul, I killed an A class promus, and I can command wolves…but these were just flukes…I never intended to have any of that happen… I am used to commanding, not being commanded…how am I- what do want me to-?

"_Don't think." _Sebastian says with finality "It is not your concern what will or will not be...I don't expect you to do anything except stay by my side and listen…I won't place such pointless constraints like asking you to never betray me…you can even lie to me every day if you want…just stay by my side …that is all I am really asking…"

Ciel turns away from the calm gaze fixed on him, watching the shimmering reflection of the moon in the black mirror of the pond. Why was this so hard for him? He had been a human, a slave and then an earl…Now he was a death servant and a wolf…Why couldn't he be a promus?

"Because I am Ciel Phantomhive…" The midnight wolf growled softly more to himself than the demon watching next to him

"Because I am…"

The midnight blue wolf casts a silver gaze into his own reflection, deep in thought, lost in the memories of himself. He had not always been the great earl Phantomhive that stopped the world…he was also Ciel, just Ciel…Ciel the kid, Ciel the book lover, Ciel the adventurous…

Each new time he shed the skin of his memories he became something new, something stronger…but still the same Ciel…After all this time the young ex-lord was worried…what would happen should he shed his skin another time…would he finally lose himself? That sickening feeling of belonging to another eating away at his thoughts forever?

Or as before…would he emerge from fate's cocoon unscathed, stronger and more brilliant than the sun…?

Ciel was stuck at a cross roads of mental rebirth, lost in the reflection of his own silver pools the midnight wolf stands stiff, lost amongst a sea of remembering.

Sebastian stands on the side, a look laced with pleasure in his glowing eyes, walking over to Ciel he looks into the reflection of the wolf's eyes with hungering intent. Ciel feels graceful fingers stroke him as Sebastian sits on the ground beside him leaning in and gently burying his face into the wolf's fur.

"If you want to rid yourself of all this turmoil…you know what to do…just say it once…_" _The demon purrs with seductive intent

"S-say it…" Ciel repeats absently

"_Yes…those words…those words." _Sebastian coaxes, spinning an unknown web of coercion around the young promus in his state of indecision.

"Y-yes…" Ciel begins, a silver glow lighting his midnight fur softly

The demons fangs glitter pearl-like with a smile…"_That's right…"_

"Y-yes…" he begins again, the demon coaxing him gently with silent whispers into silk furred ears.

"_Y-yes…_

"_Yes…my lor-_

"Ciel!"

The demon known as Corbiau turns around with a hiss of demonic proportions at the interruption, casting a hard gaze as Eli springs up, crystal blue eyes filled with worry and charges after the man named Corbiau in high speed. Dodging with no effort at all Sebastian steps to the side, sending the young owl crashing into the pond with a splash that startles Ciel from his trance like state. Rising from the water soaked under moonlight the brunette stands in awe looking at the midnight blue wolf taking him in with a silver gaze.

"I see you're awake." Ciel growls softly "Why on earth are you-

"You did it!" Eli exclaims with excitement, hoisting the large wolf into his arms and spinning around "You transformed! And you look so dashing this way!" The brunette rattles on pulling the wolf at a distance to get a full look.

Ciel tries to wiggle from the crushing grasp, pawing at his enthusiastic friend who pokes and prods his animal form making excited comments about each discovery. "Too tight Eli! Too tight!" He barks, finally leaping from the brunettes arms and returning to his human form. As the first stars fade to make way for approaching dawn the young promus stands between his ex-butler and his new companion.

"Eli, this is Corbiau, Corbiau, this is Eli." Ciel says, watching the twos reaction to each other.

Seeing that neither is willing to speak to the other, Ciel sighs and moves to lie on a dry patch of grass beneath a large tree, watching the dark morning sky comfortably. Eli finds a place next to him and Sebastian watches with a fuming gaze as the older boy fires questions about the events that took place when he 'fell asleep' and Ciel gives mundane answers to quiet the inquiring youth.

As a noble it wasn't looked upon favorably to snub another person's company but Sebastian was in the middle of a breakthrough with his young promus and that rowdy owl had ruined it! Not only that there was something different about the boy and though he sensed no deceit from him he was sure it would become troublesome if not looked after.

Sebastian sighed at last hearing both boys go quiet, his momentary upset forgotten at the moment. One good thing was that this Eli fellow was strong and could protect Ciel if the situation called for it and now that Ciel had awakened his true form Sebastian could rest much easier and remove some of his hidden protections on him…now he could devote his full attention to setting the stage.

Walking over to the shaded area Sebastian leans down, gently stroking the royal blue locks of his now sleeping promus. Turning to leave, a gentle call turns him around, Ciel looks with striking blue and purple eyes once more at the demon before him. "Now is the time to rest." Sebastian says quietly

Ciel stands, fixing the ex-butler with a steely gaze "What abo-

Before he can finish the demon is right behind him, a black nail trailing the smoothness of his neck, glittering eyes and a hungering smile present.

"_I would worry less about me…and more about yourself, my traylin…"_ The demon purrs

"H-how's that." Ciel replies, caught off guard

"_Killing an A class promus, an unimaginable source of power, bearing the title of moon wolf…if you keep this up…I just might eat you a second time…"_he finishes with a smile

Ciel's eyes widen at the statement and he turns around looking into the glittering eyes of the demon behind him with a silver gaze of his own…"Just. You. Try it." Ciel bites off in a challenging tone.

At this Sebastian chuckles, trailing the neck of the young promus once more before slowly taking to the sky in a wisp of black flames. _"I'd expect nothing less from a wolf…."_ He adds with a satisfied tone.

Ciel watches as the wisp of flames fades in the distance, feelings finally over flowing into actions causing him to hurl a shoe at the receding figure. "I'm empty now you crazy crow! Who would eat their own promus?! Are you daft?! Do your job properly! You sketchy! Greedy! Lazy bird!" Ciel yells at the fading flames. An amused laugh echoes from the last flick of flames sending the promus into a fit of epic proportions, hurling his insults at the empty sky.

**The Madame's Boys**

Dawn comes to Himeji estate, warming the mist with the first soft rays of the peach orb riding the sky. The city sleeps quietly, the events of the night fading with the warmth of morning air and the soft chirps of cheery birds. Under a large tree flanking a clear water pond, two boys sleep peacefully on a dry patch of grass, one curled up warmly to the other. Crystal blue eyes squint open, looking sleepily at the canopy of tree branches above them. Uncurling himself from his blue haired companion he takes a stick and draws a sun dial in the dirt, leaping to action upon the sight of it. Filling a tan dirty cloak with dirt he carries it over to the sleeping boy and dumps it on him graciously.

Ciel awakes in a coughing fit, looking sleepily for the culprit. Eli smiles warmly, eyes dancing with some hidden excitement. "Morning, Ciel."

"Usually people use water for this type of thing." Ciel bites off, standing himself up to shake off what dirt he can.

Eli pouts "What are you saying? It's necessary…today's the day Ciel…today's the day."

"Ah…the day we _work our way up_…is that it?" Ciel replied, putting on the dusty cloak

Eli dumps dirt onto his own form, shaking off the clumps and reaches for his cloak "Yes! So get excited! You're a wolf aren't you? Show some guts!" Eli chides playfully "And after helping you transform." He adds pouting

Ciel sighs, smiling at the ability of this new companion to remain gung-ho in any situation

"I'm just tired from yesterday's events." He replies calmly

Giving Ciel a light pat on the back, Eli smiles "I know, but if we don't go now…then we'll never get a chance…evaluations are today…and that's where we need to be." He says confidently

Ciel looks with interest at the gleam sparkling in the older boy's eyes. He really believed in the plan he had come up with and had no doubt about it…that was a good quality…a Phantomhive quality…

"Lead the way." Ciel replies graciously

Eli looks forward, determination present and together they head into the tangle of forest trees leading further into the mountains. Ciel was not too thrilled to be traveling in such a condition, exhausted from the night before he was thoroughly in need of a meal and after Eli's morning escapade, a thorough bath. Considering pressing the older demon to let them return to the village for a few belongings, he reconsidered. Nearly the entire city was overrun by the events of yesterday…and the fact that they were nowhere around when it happened made them highly suspicious characters… He was sure they were being searched for even as he thought such things…to go back to Servants Square would endanger the people he had come to like…if he had a choice to avoid that, he would take it. A new kind of respect blossomed in Ciel for the playful owl demon as he considered the boy probably had the same reasons for not returning.

Traveling through winding roads into thickets of darkness and hacking through vines the two trekked silently through vicious terrains with purpose. Ciel marveled at the owl demon's focus and precision, remembering every step of the way as if he had traveled it a million times. Diving into a small pond that was as deep as a river when they submerged he followed the shimmer of brunette hair as they swam through an obstacle course of intertwined roots and tunnels.

Seeing a light at the top of the surface the two swam to it with gusto, realizing they had made it out through a puddle sized area and had to get out one at a time. Receiving a strong pull from Eli, Ciel found himself sitting in just a little puddle and wondered where the river like depths had come from.

Hiding inside a tall bushel the two peeked at the wall of ancient trees hiding within its overlapping vines and growths an old brown gate with guard towers shrouded in large wild flowers and rock. Looking back with a smile at Ciel, Eli pointed to a small wooden door on the bottom left of the massive gate, a thicket of vines making only the barest outline visible. Picking up a nearby pebble, Eli tosses it out into the open grass, warmed by soft sunlight. Waiting for three breaths Eli gives a signal to move but Ciel pulls back suddenly.

"What is it Ciel?" Eli barked in alarm, his steel focus broken for the moment

"You should at least throw another rock…it could be a trap." Ciel chides

At this Eli sighs, tapping his friend affectionately on the head. "The odds of a pebble being flicked once by a forest animal are probable…but three times? We'll stick out like a sore thumb on the sonic radar…We have to go now, if the grey ghouls catch wind of us here there will be no second rock." He says seriously

Ciel nods his understanding and they crouch in position once more.

With another count to three the two rock tumble out of the bushes in high speed, rolling into a thicket of thorny bushes, flanking the forest wall hiding the gate. Eli, stuck by thorns in all the wrong places, howls in pain but is stopped short by a firm hand over his mouth. Inching over to the door under the cover of thorns, Ciel tears his way through the ancient vines, Eli acting as look out, body tense and alert for any minute sound out of the ordinary. Voices pierce the air in conversational tones. Eli whispers in horror "Guard duty."

Finally tearing off the last in grown vine they look with relief at the brown gate held shut by a thick black lock and chain bearing an open circle of silver in the center. Trying to rip it apart, Eli's hands are momentarily burned, the wound fading soon after. He looks at Ciel in frustration…"It's a noble lock." He says in dismay "Only servants of nobility can open it." He finishes. Ciel takes in their situation…approaching guards, and a lock that can only be opened with the blood of a noble's servant…

Quickly, the young promus takes a rock and hurls it several miles east clattering through the tree tops with much noise. A yell is issued and numerous footsteps in the distance take off in the direction of the sound soon fading to indecipherable murmurs and then into complete silence. Eli looks at Ciel in surprise and hugs him quickly for his quick thinking. Knowing that Eli would be able to tell what he was by the smell of his blood, Ciel thinks quickly and pulls Eli into a tight embrace of his own, smothering his face with his scent. Ignoring Eli's rise in body temperature, flushing while murmuring how good he smells, the young promus takes a free hand and punctures it with his thumb, dripping blood onto the black lock that falls the ground in a pile of rust.

All of this occurs within the space of a few seconds. Eli looking for all the world like a steamed beet stares in awe at the crumbling lock and the small door now cracked before them, exuding the smell of cool air and water.

"Ciel! I thought-

"Yeah, me too…I guess it's just an old lock." Ciel interrupts

The possible disaster avoided, Eli stands before Ciel who is crouched in front of the gate and looks down in thought…"Ciel…why did you-

Ignoring the blushing owl's inquiries, Ciel pulls him down to face the door and motions for him to follow. Preparing to crawl through the unknown passage, Eli stops, fixing Ciel with a strange look "I'll go first." He says in a determined tone "From here on out no matter what happens I'll protect you… trust me." He finishes

Ciel sighs inwardly and gives his friend a light pinch "You just want to be first." The young promus jokes

At this the dark look leaves the older boy's eyes and he gives a childish smile. "Always have to ruin the mood, eh Ciel?" he jokes

With Eli now in front the two crawl through the cool dark tunnel, Ciel sealing the door shut with Sebastian's seal. Sebastian had taught him that it was a great way to create a protective barrier. Most demons were terrified of gaining the wrath of a demon of power; it was literally a death wish. Unless something as strong as Sebastian came looking for them, there was no way they'd be discovered.

Crawling through the tunnel at a steady pace, the two travelers, though in the dark, were treated to a plethora of sensory transitions. The cool air and the smell of water soon gave way to the pungent smell of mud and rock. The simple tunnel turning into a maze of twist and turns the two travelers relied on their noses and wits. Eventually signs of civilization began to shine through, the two leaped for joy as the scent of wood and dust enshrouded their noses, giving way to the smell of old parchment and finally Ciel flipped for joy in his heart when a familiar scent entered the field…Lemon furniture polish!

Their seemingly endless travel led them to a square door the same size as the door they had come through. Voices of two women with heavy buckets of water, chattered on lightly while moving through the wood floor hallways. There seemed to be some great commotion going on and centered into one part of the area where the two ladies were heading.

"We did it Ciel! We're here!" Eli whispered in quiet joy, no doubt tears of relief streaming his face from the sound of his voice.

Ciel smiled "Ah, We did it Eli…Great job."

The two waited quietly until no vibrations or scents could be detected in the long hallway. Finally sure the owl demon palmed the door with force, grabbing hold of it before it flung into the adjacent wall. Squeezing out of the tight space and falling onto a plush carpet, the dusty, cloaked brunette stood awkwardly on a scarlet carpet lining the hallway, intricate patterns woven in gold throughout it. Ciel soon squeezed his own self from the tight entry and jumped at the fuzzy feel of warm carpet on bare weathered feet. He felt awkward in the luxurious hallway, walls painted a soft yellow; the two half naked boys, brown with dust, stuck out like sore thumbs in the simple scene.

Placing the door back in its place and hiding it with another trick Sebastian taught him, the two perked up their senses to find out where they needed to be. Ciel was surprised, although the castle itself was designed in the feudal style, the décor of the Matriarch's castle was anything but. It actually was a very comforting feeling, seeing something that reminded him of Sebastian's manor or their summer home in Elysia. Ciel still didn't understand what his older friend meant to accomplish by breaking into the Matriarch's abode…but they were already here so no point in worrying about it now…However, to possess such faculties that could find a way into the virtually impenetrable abode…was amazing. Ciel thought his ex-butler was capable…but this…this was a whole new level.

Ciel watched the older demon as he took his hand and they ran barefoot down the hall of the castle, Eli once more in super focus mode. Making sharp turns left and right without missing a beat, Ciel thought once more about the capable owl…Sebastian had to work at becoming so capable…it had taken hundreds of years for him to reach such impeccability…and a Phantomhive soul…but this one…Eli…it came to him naturally…

Ciel smiled. Perhaps that was the reason Sebastian did not like him. "Hey…how would you like to serve me?" The young promus asked, eyes glittering with thoughts that only a Phantomhive could have at such a time.

Still pattering through the enormous castle, crystal blue eyes turned to him quickly, studying his intent for the question. Ciel remaining evasive with his eyes (Sebastian had finally disclosed how to hide his emotions from others) He turned forward with a smile. "Think you can afford me?" the brunette replied with light laughter. Ciel sucked his teeth quietly…he was asking in all seriousness…never mind, he would have other chances to collect this one.

The entire castle had been a blur to the young promus as they traveled in high speed to some unknown location. They came to a hallway with powder pink walls, large windows clothed in white frilled drapes with vases of wild flowers on the sills. White doors lined the hallway leading to other parts of the castle or to stair cases that seemed to go up and down and then sideways. In front of this window morning sunlight came through. Eli stared out of the window quietly, turning to look at Ciel…

"Ciel…we made it to the Matriarch's castle…this is the heaven that I was talking about…" He says with clear eyes and a calm tone

"If you can get close to the Matriarch, you will have the chance to see the world like never before, you have the chance to win fame and fortune and class standing…but of course you can't be just anyone…which is why there is a process…an evaluation…" Eli trails off

"To become the Madame's Boys." Ciel finished

"That's right…if you can do that, then you can take your freedom by force…you won't need to escape…you can just walk right out the front door!" Eli says with passion

Ciel watches the determination laden in the older demon's eyes…A feeling overcame him…A feeling that was familiar…It reminded him of himself and yet… "You really believe that you can do this, don't you?" Ciel found himself asking unintentionally

The brunette gave a cheeky grin and laughed "Yes! Who will believe in you and your dreams if you don't?

"I do believe I can become one of the Madame's boys…" The brunette declares, hoisting Ciel into his arms and pushing open the window…

"WE …can become the Madame's Boys!" Eli yells, leaping from the window and into the sky.

Ciel holds his yell and similar insults as the two free fall down into a patch of wild flowers in a beautiful courtyard. On the verge of taking back everything he said and felt for the unpredictable owl he looks in surprise as a line of other boys, similar in sizes and covered in dirt stand in a line, flanked by two guards in all white uniform, bearing a gold pin on their chests. The line stands before a stone gate hiding whatever lies behind it. Looking at the procession about to enter, Ciel looks at Eli "Is that where we need to be?" he asks quickly, realizing the split second of time before they enter the gates will be over as soon as they start walking.

Eli nods, his brow creasing in concern "Yes, so how do we-

In a quick blur a midnight blue wolf leaps from the large bushes of wild flowers, silver gaze focused on the guards flanking the MB (Madame's Boys) hopefuls. The guards turn in alarm "Wolf! Wolf!" The two guards charge after Ciel who scales the walls and leaps into the window, sending the guards charging inside barking orders to halt. Eli stands, listening for the sounds of the disappearing guards and then quickly runs up to the line of boys that exchange light conversation amongst each other about the rogue wolf. Approaching slowly, all eyes turn to the brunette now in their midst. The group of boys lock eyes with the crystal blue ones before him and after an agonizing silence once boy with copper locks and green eyes steps forward.

"What is your purpose for being here?" The boy asks clearly, eyes narrowed with scrutiny, undeterred by the fact that he is shorter

Eli stands up straight, looking into the green eyes "To become a Madame's Boy."

"And why would you wanna do that?" An even shorter boy with a tuft of black and purple shaggy hair asks rudely, purple eyes glittering.

The two stop their interrogation when a large midnight blue wolf comes towards them with a silver gaze. The two boys shrink back along with the others, staring in surprise at Eli's unconcerned reaction.

"You're late Ciel" The brunette whines "I was worried." He says, sliding a hand absently across Ciel's form.

The wolf makes a sound between a growl and a huff, transforming before them to a teenage boy with smooth skin, royal blue locks and striking blue and purple eyes. The two boys get ahold of themselves and step forward, taking in the young promus before them.

"Y-you are…

Before any questions can be asked, the rough steps of the guards is heard echoing through the halls, Allowing the two too join in, Ciel and Eli line up with the rest of the MB hopefuls, standing erect and at attention, now thoroughly accepted by one of the group.

Before long the large stone gate creaks slowly open, the sounds of many voices like a coliseum resound in vibrations around them. Before them lies an open field flanked on all sides by men and women of high station, the scents of perfume and expensive fabric graces the senses. The MB potentials look with awe as they stand in the center of the coliseum of noble citizens of the island.

"You didn't tell me it was this important!" Ciel hissed quietly amidst the roar of conversation

"You wouldn't have agreed to it if I had…you're so predictable." Eli replies gently

Now surrounded by multiple guards in white and gold, a man dressed in skin tight attire the color of grapes and wearing heels that are a loud pink, saunters over to them with exaggerated femininity, a mess of powder pink curls falling from his shoulders. Wrapping a black silk robe about himself he casts a green feline gaze behind half rimmed glasses to the procession of youths before him.

"My my…if you all aren't the most delicious beings I ever did see." He says in a smooth, slightly pitched tone.

Walking over to the line of boys he pulls out a small black whip of leather…

The nobles surrounding them above go silent, watching and waiting expectantly.

"Line up!" He yells suddenly, startling all of the boys into position with the exception of Ciel and Eli who look determinedly ahead.

"You will refer to me as Dior…I congratulate you all on your wonderful accomplishments in making it here…alive…" The man purrs, walking the line

"I don't know how you maggots managed to get into the Lady's castle…and I don't care to know…" he adds, tracing the neck of one boys on the line who trembles quietly.

"All I care about in these next few days is whether you can give me the heat." He finishes, striking the whip in the air

"I want to see what you're made of." He adds with a satisfied grin of feline fangs

Finally stepping back to look at the whole line he purses his lips "From here on out, I am your God…your savior…you are not even fit to smell the Lady's piss unless I say it is so…" He adds, biting off the leather of his own whip.

"You will obey…and then you will obey some more…you will continue to do as I say until the moment I say you may stop…You will aim to please me first and foremost…if you can do this…you are smart…if you cannot…" The man trails off, pointing to a gate in the side of coliseum with a sharp nail.

"You will die."

The boys stand in silence, many too scared to move, many wishing they had never even left their villages or wherever they had come from. Ciel took in the man's form and decided there was indeed a man much worse than Grell. Sneaking a quick look at Eli he is once again inspired to have the older demon serve him by the look of fearlessness and determination in his eyes. Ciel looks forward and soon finds himself face to face with the freak of a demon named Dior…"Ah…you seem to see something more important than me?" he purrs viciously, soon sending the young promus careening to the ground with force and placing him under the pressure of his pink heel.

Applying pressure he smiles wickedly, looking down on the young boy. "You are quite the little fool…" he says with amusement, digging his heel into the small back

Ciel grits his teeth, unwilling to give the creep the satisfaction of a growl. Seeming to enjoy this, the demon named Dior removes his foot placing the bottom of the heel before Ciel's mouth.

"Lick." The command rings out, laden with pleasure and ecstasy

At this Ciel's blood boils, silver eyes phasing in and out of their usual color. Eli looks worriedly, moving slowly to intervene but a hard look from Ciel puts him back in line. Slowly the young promus leans in towards the heel, grinning with a silver gaze. He takes the heel from the awe struck demon with sinuous speed, breaking it in half to the gasp of the demon and the charging of the guards who now surround him with swords at the ready. Preparing to skewer the young promus a hand goes up…

"Wait." The demon named Dior purrs, sauntering over to the blue haired boy

The demon circles the young promus, sizing him up and poking and prodding with his long nails in certain areas, smiling whenever he receives an ominous growl. The inspection complete, the now shoeless demon stands before Ciel with crossed arms. Looking at him over his half rimmed glasses he grins "I like this one…Let him live."

With that the guards disperse, leaving the two to face each other in a standoff.

"You…give me your name." The demon says, a smile laden with excitement

"Ciel Phantomhive." The young promus replies, giving the demon a level smirk.

"Ah…what a beautiful name…a beautiful name…well then, Ciel Phantomhive…you better hope you make it till the end…I have a tendency to break the things I like…he says…"

At this Ciel smiles…break him? A mere pervert demon…break him? A manic laugh escaped the mouth of the young promus, tinged with a growl of feral proportions. The coliseum's attention fixed on him as with a spell; the blue wolf grinned and gave a fangy smile.

"_You better hope I don't end up breaking you..."_


End file.
